Family Ties
by Namjr
Summary: Chloe's partenity is revealed, and the town will never be the same. Includes most of the cast Broe
1. The Beggining

I don't own anything.

*****************

This is started after Wednesday episode. I will try to answer some questions that Days has neglected, and also write about some spoilers and rumors I Have heard. I love feedback so please fell free to leave some. I am kind of writing this when I should be writing some papers so, I may not update everyday,

*****************

Undisclosed Location

"Boss, there's been a development." 

The African American woman staring out of the window in the small office looked up, and brown eyes stared at the young man, noticing his nervousness and fear, and enjoying it.

"A battery of blood test has been ordered at Salem University Hospital." The young man tried sounding sure and unafraid, but staring at those cold eyes wasn't easy. 

"Who and when?"

"By Craig Wesley, he is the chief of staff and her step-father, and about twenty minutes ago." 

"Get the jet ready, make reservations in a neighboring town, and get the results before he does." She turns back to the window. "You have an hour." 

"Boss, the results alone will take at least 4 hours, not to mention finding out a safe place to set up a base." She gets up and moves to stand in front of him, and he takes a nervous step backwards. He felt silly being as big as his is and afraid of a woman, but at 5'11 she is only a couple of inches smaller then him, and even though she is wearing black khaki pants and a simple ash gray t-shirt he can see the muscles, and when you include the rumors going around the compound about her being a trained mercenary it's easy to put understand why he was apprehensive. 

She straightens in front of him, comes almost eye level with him, and narrows her eyes. "Then I suggest you don't waste time questioning me and find a way to cut that time in half." She moves back to her seat and returns her gaze to the window. 

The young man rushes out of the office and begins making arrangements to leave for Salem. 

Staring out at the sunset Mackenzie Red Wolf, prepares herself for battle that she knows is beginning, she looks at right her forearm where a small tattoo of a red wolf stares back and her and begins to rub it praying all her training can help her survive. 

" May the gods watch over you, Chloe Lane, and may my knowledge protect us all." 

 Las Vegas, Nevada

John Black looks towards his wife and daughter as they try to comfort a distraught Sami. He feels bad for the girl, but knows that Austin probably had some very good reasons for canceling the wedding. Hearing his cell phone ring John moves to far corner of the room not wanting to disturb the women. 

"Black, here."

"Dad, it's Brady." John smiles upon hearing the voice of his son, but begins frowns when he hears the fear in the young man voice. "Brady, what's wrong?" 

Across the room Belle looks up hearing her brthers' name mentioned, and after receiving an encouraging nod form her mother goes to stand near her father. 

" Dad, it's Chloe, she's in the hospital." He takes a breath trying to calm his fears but not succeeding very well. " We were hanging out and she collapsed, I brought her to Craig, and then I overheard from Nancy that this is the second time this happened, and I wanted to know id Belle knew anything about it, but her phone is off." 

John covers the phone and turns to Belle "Honey, has Chloe been having an health problems lately?" 

Belle starts to get frightened as Chloe's name is mentioned, but tries to remember the information asked. " Well, she has been canceling things claiming she was tired, and she been really pale." She looks at her father " What's wrong with Chloe?" 

"Son, Belle says that Chloe has been tried and pale, but no fainting." Belle faces pales at begin to ask her father to speak to Brady when he hangs up and turns to her. Marlena comes up just John starts speaking. " Belle, Chloe's in the hospital she has been having some fainting spells, but don't worry because she's alright for now, and Craig believes that she just has some virus." 

Belle begins to pace at the thought of her friend in trouble and turns to her parents. " I think I should go tell Phillip, and I call Chloe to find out what's really going on." She goes to hug her sister once more before leaving the suite. 

Marlena looks at John face, and can tell exactly what he thinking. " You're worried Belle and Brady." 

" I am worried about everyone." John turns to see Sami crying herself to sleep. " Maybe we should look into leaving soon, I don't think being here is helping anyone right now." 

Elsewhere in the Hotel

Belle reaches the door to Phillip's room and hesitates to knock, not knowing exactly how to explain to her friend how his ex-girlfriend fainted while out with her brother, but her time is cut short when the door opens.  

"Belle, this is great I was just coming to see you." The dimpled smile fades when he sees the worry in her eyes, "What's wrong?" When she looks away he quickly pulls her into his arms, and begins whisper-comforting words. 

Belle steps away from him and enters the room; she turns and offers him a weak smile. " Phillip, I think you should sit down." Phillip closes the door and moves to sit down on the edge of the bed readying himself for more news of Shawn's betrayal. " What did Shawn do now, Belle?" 

"I don't know and don't care, this is about Chloe, she fainted earlier today while she was out with a friend, and was taken to the hospital." As Phillip begins to stand Belle puts a restraining hand on his shoulder. " She's okay, Dr. Wesley says it's just a virus, but I think we should start making plans to head back."  

"Yeah, definitely." 

Private Jet 

" Boss, the results are in, Chloe Lane has Leukemia." The man pauses to see the reaction, but sees no change in her demeanor. " Our doctors say that at this stage a bone marrow operation is needed to save her." 

" Change of plans, we will land in Chicago have a doctor waiting when we land, have a team placed in Salem and start shadowing Ms. Lane, and get me the her file…" Mackenzie looks up and squints her eyes at the man in front of her. 

" Yeah Boss?" 

"What's your name amigo?" 

"O'Neil, ma'am."

"Well, get started on those orders O'Neil." The man nods and heads toward the cockpit to talk to the pilot, he returns minute's later carry a heavy manila folder, with Chloe Lane written on the tab. He hands it to his boss and returns to the cockpit to continuing making those plans.

Mackenzie opens the file and looks at the first page memorizing the information. 

Chloe Michelle Lane                     

Child of Nancy Miller and William Horton born on March 15, 1985 in a home for unwed mother's located in Pennsylvania. Adopted by James and Helen Lane on June 30, of the same year the child was monitored until the death of said parents in 1992, when location of child was lost due to interference by social services. Location was relocated when Nancy Miller now Wesley regained custody of Chloe and began to raise her with her husband Craig Wesley in Salem, Illinois.  

Education 

Currently a senior at Salem Senior High School were she maintains a 3.9 GPA.

Marital Status 

Single, but recently ended a yearlong relationship with Phillip Kiriakis, and has been actively seeing Brady Black.

 _Medical_

Blood type: AB 

Recently diagnosed with Leukemia and waiting treatment. 

Notes

Chloe is a very talented and intelligent young girl. After a shaky adjustment, Chloe is currently friends with Isabella and Brady Back, as well as Shawn Brady, and occasionally Phillip Kiriakis. Chloe has plans to attend Julliard in the fall after graduation. Original plan for Ms. Lane suggest that we merely monitor her and keep her safe. 

Closing the folder Mackenzie looks out the window. " Sorry, Pop, but the plan might need to change." Running her finger through her bangs. "Chloe Lane cannot be discovered."  

Family Ties Ch. 2

I don't own anything.


	2. Hospitals and Airports

I don't own anything.

**********

I have decided to go along with the show about Austin's departure, but I refuse to give up on Greta. Basically I going to write the show the way I they it should be written, so I should warn you that I am not a Phillip or Victor fan. 

********

Family Ties Ch. 2

Nevada International Airport 

Anyone that saw the somber group would have sworn they were going to a funeral. John and Marlena headed the group that included Caroline, Shawn, Roman, Will, Sami, Belle, and Phillip. None of the traveling party spoke to one another, a silent pact made since they entered the limo leaving the hotel. 

"Buckle up everyone, Pilot anxious to take off" John sees then following the order and takes his seat by Marlena. 

"So are you heading to the hospital, a soon as we touch down?" At the question John turns to look back at his youngest child who is trying unsuccessfully to get her friend to smile. He rubs his chin and turns back to Marlena. " I think we should, I want to put Belle's mind at rest and make sure Brady's okay." He gives a weak smile. "He won't admit it to anyone, but he loves that girl, and she is very good for him." 

"I agree, wholeheartedly and I think the Wesley's will agree that their friendship has made them and everyone else very happy." Marlena turns to see Phillip pouting, Belle having given up trying to cheer him up, and moving to play with Will. "Well, almost everyone." John follows her gaze and grimaces. 

" Right now, I can only focus on our kids and Chloe, Phillip will just have to deal." John closes his eyes and tries to rest. Meanwhile in the back of the jet Belle tries once again to get Phillip talking. 

"Phillip, come on Dr. Wesley said it was just a virus." Phillip looks up as a thought just occurred to him. He looks at Belle hoping for she can put his mind at rest.

"Who was she with?" Upon hearing the question Belle's face pales as she tries to regain her composure. 

"Phillip, don't freak out okay, but she was with Brady." Belle moves to sit next to him and notices how his eyes have narrowed. " They're friends, and we should just be glad that she wasn't alone when this happened." 

Philip raises his head to look at best friend and begins to notice how naïve she is. " Belle, you know that your brother is after my girlfriend right, the moment I'm gone Brady's on her like white on rice." 

Belle rolls her eyes. " Phillip, you and Chloe aren't together anymore, you haven't been for a while now, and you and I both know that the only person that has been doing anything inappropriate since your break-up is you." Phillip eyes widen at the statement and open his mouth to defend himself when she goes on. " Going out with Cynthia to make Chloe jealous was stupid, and going to her house and doing whatever it was that you did was idiotic when you claim to love Chloe and want her back." Phillip turns away, but Belle won't be stopped until she says her peace. " You may be right, Brady may want more from Chloe then friendship, and Chloe may want the same, and I think it may be time for you to accept that there's a possibility that you and she are really over." 

"Your wrong Belle, Chloe and I are meant to be together." Phillip turns and begins to stare out the window as thoughts of Brady comforting Chloe fill his mind. 

Chicago Memorial Hospital 

Mackenzie Red Wolf entered the Hospital with O'Neil by her side valiantly trying to keep pace with his employer. They come to the Nurse' station where a woman is gossiping a mile a minute on the phone. 

" Well I hear that Julian not dead at all, he's just getting drunk on some Caribbean island hiding out until the townsfolk stop hating him." listening to her caller. " No, the baby is Ethan's, I'm sure of it."

"Miss, I need to see Doctor………" The gossip queen puts up a hand to silence Mackenzie and O'Neil automatically takes a step back sure that his employer is about to erupt, and isn't at all surprised when her fist makes loud contact with the metal counter, securing the nurse's attention.

" I need Dr. Cortez, just tell me where they are and you can continue your little conversation." Mackenzie face breaks into a grin that her almost friendly. Obviously the nurse thought so two, because she promptly hung up the phone and paged Dr. Cortez.

Moments a woman about Mackenzie's heights was going to the nurse's station saying she been paged. Mackenzie move to greet her, and once again putting that grin on her face. " Hello Dr. Cortez, I'm Mackenzie Red Wolf, special officer with the FBI, I need to speak with you about a medical procedure." 

"Hello, well why don't we talk about this in my office." She turns and begins walking down the corridor toward a suite of offices located in the back. She turns the lights on and motions for the two to sit down, but says nothing with only Mackenzie sits, while her companion stands behind her chair. "Now, what procedure did you want to know about?"

" I need to know how to going about transporting some donated bone marrow, you know things like recovery time form surgery, storage of the marrow, risks involved?" 

Dr. Cortez seems surprised by the question but stops to think about them. "It depends on the donor, the receiver, and as for storage bone marrow and other things like that can be stored for at least a week at extremely low temperatures." "Who, if I may ask are the donor and receiver?"

" I am the donor, and the receiver would be my half-sister, she's 17 and recently diagnosed." 

Salem University Hospital 

Phillip doesn't even wait for the limo to stop before running out to get to Chlo with Belle hot on his trail. John and Marlena decide to find Craig first and find out what's really going on. They arrive at his office to find the door ajar and the room a mess. John slips into mercenary mode and steps in front of Marlena to check out the room when he gaze falls on Craig Wesley in tears huddled in the corner. 

Marlena rushes to her friend and bends to comfort him. 

"Craig, my god what's wrong?" Craig gets up and moves toward his desk were a manila folder rest, he picks it up and starts waving it around. 

"It's not a virus, it's cancer, my daughter has leukemia." 

"WHAT?!?!"

All eyes turn to the door where Brady Black stands framed in the door, a very pale Chloe Lane leaning against him for support.  


	3. Annoucements

I don't own anything.

Salem University Hospital 

Craig rushes to Chloe side picks her up and brings to his couch. He kneels by her and begins checking her vitals. While Marlena looks at Brady, and notices the look of terror on her son's face and rushes to embrace him.  

"He made a mistake right, Mom." Brady looks at his mother. " There is no way Chloe has cancer." Brady turn to look at where Craig is smoothing Chloe hair and telling her everything is going to be okay. Chloe's face is devoid of color or emotion; she just stares at the wall in front of her.

"Maybe, we should give them some time." Brady and Marlena see John coming toward them, Brady turns to leave when a voice stops him.

"Brady," Chloe's voice comes out as barley a whisper, but it's all he needed as his moves form Marlena arms to kneel by her side.  

"Craig have you seen…. " Nancy Wesley walks into her husband's office and takes in the scene before and dread feels her heart as she sees Craig and Brady, both looking distraught and trying to comfort Chloe.  " Chloe, baby?" Nancy comes into the room and moves to stand in front of her daughter. "Chloe, baby what's wrong?" 

"Mommy." The name got Nancy attention, but quiver in her daughter's voice made her grab Chloe in a large hug. Brady move toward the desk where he just leaned against it and looked lost. 

Craig stands and embraces both women in his life, trying to hold back the tears. 

"Son, let's give them a minute, you'll be right outside if Chloe needs you." Brady goes to the door and turn back to meets Chloe's blue eyes and without speaking tells her he's near by. 

Brady, Marlena, and John move to sit in the waiting room by Craig's office. Marlena takes the seat by Brady and watches her son with concern she looks up and sees the same look on John's face. 

"Oh my god, Brady what's wrong?" The trio turns to see Belle and Phillip by the lobby entrance, with Phillip moving towards the door to the Craig office. 

"Give them some time Phillip." Phillip turns to look at John and notices the grim expression on his face. Belle goes to stand in front of her brother who has yet to say anything.    

 "Brady, is it Chloe?" Belle's eyes being to tear, just then a scream erupts form Craig's office. Brady jumps up and runs for the door with stunned group following behind him. 

The scene that greeted them was heartbreaking. Nancy was cradling Chloe in her arms with tears running down her face while Craig holds them both trying valiantly to keep the tears from falling. Craig looks up and sees the group and removes himself from his family, He goes to stand in front of Brady, but looks at Belle. 

"Belle, dear can you get the rest of Chloe's friends to meet us at our house in about an hour."

"Sure, Dr. Wesley" Belle goes kiss Chloe on the cheek and then turns to leave. "Come on Phillip, we have work to do." Phillip starts to hesitate but sees the look on Nancy's face and doesn't want to start trouble, and follows Belle leaving the group once again in silence. 

Chicago Memorial Hospital 

"Well, certainly if you and your sister need the transfusion, we can do it here." Dr. Cortez moves to pick up the phone when Mackenzie stops her.

"No, I will be having the surgery here, my sister is at another hospital and is unable to move, I am unable to join their for personal family reasons, but she needs my bone marrow." 

"It's not as simple as that, we need to know that you are compatible, test will have to be done."

"Then test me, I will get you all the information you need, but you need to understand that this stays between us and only any necessary hospital staff." Mackenzie stands and wearing all black makes a rather intimidating picture, as she leans closer to the doctor. " This is literally a life and death situation." Mackenzie walks toward the door, nods for O'Neil to go, but turns back, and gives that grin. "I'll be in contact."

Brady House 

Belle looks at the door and is about to knock when Hope Brady pulls open the door; shock is the only word that could convey the look on her face. 

"Belle." She looks past the petite blond to see her brother-in law. "Phillip." She moves to allow them inside. 

"Hi Mrs. Brady, we need to talk to you and Shawn." Phillip decides he should take the lead and try to save Belle some embarrassment. Bo Brady comes in from the kitchen holding JT and followed by Shawn and Jan. Belle sees the brunette that caused her heart ache and makes a move toward the door signaling to Phillip that he needs to rely the information. 

"Dr. Wesley would like you guys to meet him at their house at 4, it's kind of important." 

"Is Chloe okay?" Phillip looks at his former best friend when he hears the question and wonders if he really cares about Chloe or if their friendship is as phony as his relationship with Belle.      

  "We don't know, we just know that she has been having some problems lately." He turns and looks back at Hope. "Can you make it?" 

"I don't know if we can get someone to watch JT this quickly, but we'll try to make it." 

"I can watch JT, Mrs. Brady." Jan moves forward in the room and addresses Hope. "You guys should go, it seems important." 

"Phillip, come on we need to get Kevin and Mimi." Belle opens the door and nods to the Brady's before heading out. Phillip follows giving greetings as his passes through the archway shutting the door behind him.

"Well Jan, if you are sure you can handle watching him, we won't be long, but we should probably head over now." Bo hands JT to the Jan and move to get their jackets. Hope and Bo tell Shawn their going to wait in the car while their oldest son talked to Jan. 

"Call me, if anything seems strange, okay?" 

"Of course, I hope Chloe is okay Shawn, I really do." 

"I know Jan." Shawn kisses his brother goodbye and heads out the door. 

Wesley House 

The first thing Shawn noticed when he walked in the Wesley house was how quite it was even with all those people there. John and Marlena were leaning up against the wall whispering, while Brady sits on he couch holding Chloe hand, with Nancy on the other side. Mimi and Kevin were sharing a large chair by the couch while Belle and Phillip stood behind Chloe just looking worried. Shawn saw his parents go talk to John and Marlena. Feeling unwelcome in a room that used to hold his closest friend Shawn stand by the door, just waiting.  

The minimal talking there was stopped when Craig Wesley entered, looking sad and beaten. 

"Thank you all for coming, as some of you may know Chloe hasn't been feeling well lately so when decided to do some teat to find out what's wrong." Craig takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "We found… uh… we discovered…. Uh." Craig looks away and tries to regain his composure. 

"I have cancer." Chloe moves from her position on the couch and moves to stand by her stepfather, and takes his hand giving him a weak smile. "I have Leukemia." She looks around the room at the stunned faces, and her gaze lands on Belle who is openly crying her eyes out. 

"Belle, it's going to be okay, I just need to get a bone marrow operation, and then you, me, and Mimi are going on a serious shopping spree." 

Belle rushes to give Chloe a hug, and is a little surprised to find Mimi right by her side smiling at Chloe. "Of course, you're going to be okay Chloe, we haven't had time to start our friendship." Mimi moves to give both Belle and Chloe a hug.  

Bo Brady wipes the tears from his wife eyes and step forward. " Chloe, what can we do to help, anything we have is yours." 

Chloe smiles "Thanks, Mr. Brady." Craig finally calms himself and begins speaking again. 

"Yes, Thank you, what we could use is all of you to have blood test done to look for a donor." He looks at his wife, who hasn't spoken. "Unfortunately, Nancy and Chloe don't have the same blood type." 

Finally Nancy looks up, and takes a deep breathe as if trying to ready herself. " I'll call Chloe's father." The room once again gets quite as everyone tries to process that newest information. 

"I'll call Bill Horton."


	4. The Fallout

I don't own anything.

Wesley House 

"Bill Horton." Chloe moved to stand in front of her mother. "Alice Horton's son? Jennifer Horton's father? Are you serious?" she kneels in front of her mother as Nancy eyes tear up "I have been asking about my father for years, and half his family lived down the street?" 

Nancy makes a move to stand and try to calm her daughter, but the laughter that left Chloe's mouth stopped her in her tracks. 

The room understandably quiet after the announcement was now in shock due to the reaction. Chloe Lane recently diagnoses with cancer and newest addition to the Horton clan was laughing hysterically, she was sitting on the coffee table unable to control the laughter. No one in the room moved, not even Brady knew how to handle Chloe's behavior. 

"Chloe?" Craig moved to rub his stepdaughters shoulder " Sweetie are you okay?" Chloe turned to look at him and smiled. 

" I'm sorry, it's just that after all this time of wanting to know, the answer seem unimportant." 

Mimi looks around the room and suddenly notices how quiet and uncomfortable Kevin looks, and decides it time to leave the Wesley family alone. " Well Chloe, we know you are going to be fine." Mimi moves and hugs Chloe, and then steps back to take Kevin's hand." But we going to go, because this is getting awkward." She looks at Phillip " You're are ride Kiriakis, you ready?" 

For the first time that day Chloe looked at her first boyfriend, Phillip Kiriakis. Phillip had tried to speak to her when he first arrived, but Nancy wouldn't let him near her. Of course truth be know she hadn't expected anything from Phillip, he was well known for his ability to jump form a sinking ship, and the fact that he was leaving to take Kevin and Mimi home, and avoid talking to her didn't surprise her at all. 

"Chloe, can I come back and talk to you later?" Phillip gives Chloe a hopeful smile, which purposely showcases his dimples, but the smile fades when Nancy moves to stand behind Chloe. 

"Actually Phillip, I think Chloe has had enough excitement for today, and should just rest." 

Phillip nods his head and walks into the foyer Mimi says her goodbyes and moves toward the door and turns back to see Kevin trying to work up the courage to approach Chloe. 

"Chloe." Kevin finally getting the dose of bravery he needed touches Chloe on the shoulder." I just want you to know, that I know you are going to beat this, and that me and my entire family will be at the hospital first thing in the morning to be tested, and I get Susan there too." He anxiety is lessened when she smiles back at him, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks Kevin, I appreciate it." She walks them to the door and waves goodbye as Phillip's SUV pulls out the driveway. 

When she reenters the family room she notices Shawn for the first time, leaning against the wall seemingly cut off from the rest of the room. She starts walking towards him, when Belle steps in front of her stopping her progress. 

"Chloe, me and my parents are heading out to let you rest, but if you need anything, you'll call me right?" Belle looks at her friend with concern and impatient. " Just so, you know I am a little upset that you been fainting, and didn't tell me, but I'll forgive you if you promise to call me the next time you have a problem." 

"I promise," Chloe looks past her friend to see John and Marlena coming up behind their daughter." Thank you for coming Mr. Black, Dr. Evans-Black, I think your being here help Nancy and Craig." 

Marlena steps forward and hugs Chloe. " We're here for all of you, Chloe."  

"That's a fact." John gives the girl a reassuring smile before he goes to get the door for his wife and daughter.  

Chloe watches the Blacks leaves and notices that the only ones still here are the Brady's and Brady. She once again starts walking toward Shawn knowing that Brady won't leave without talking to her. As she notices her parents talking to the Brady's about the Horton's involvement.

"Shawn." He turns when he hears and her voice and tries to hide the tears in his eyes. "Shawn are you okay?" 

"Oh god Chloe, " Chloe grabs his hand and lead toward the stairs, but turns to catch Brady's eyes and silently ask him o wait for her. When she sees his nod he turns and begins to descend up the stair and heads for her bedroom. Pushing Shawn in she closes the door, and turns to her friend.

"What's wrong Shawn?" she moves to sit on the edge of her bed. "This can't be about me, because I am going to be fine, unless you don't like the idea of being my cousin?" 

Shawn dries his eyes and gives her a weak smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better cousin then you Chloe, it's just that…" he takes a deep breath. " When did everything go wrong, one minute where all happy, and now you have cancer, JT's not ours, and Jan was raped, what happened?" 

Chloe just stares at Shawn, amazed that he doesn't realize what he just said, and decided to call him on it. " Jan was raped?" 

**158 Kaplan Street, **

**Salem, Illinois **

Walking around the abandoned warehouse O'Neil watches his employer with fascination. He had worked for Red Wolf for several weeks, and had just recently been made assistant to the head of the operation. Shaking his head he thinks back to the day his life changed. 

~~~~~~~

Flashback

Patrick O'Neil, had just graduated form Quantico Federal Bureau of Investigation, and was eagerly waiting for a placement in the agency, when he was called into the main office. 

Walking into the office was the first time he saw her, at first glance all he could think was that she was beautiful. She was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt that made her look about 20. She had a mocha complexion, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail with three tendrils falling on her forehead. He rethought the idea when she looked up at him, and even though her eyes were a light brown they were ice cold and clearly said "No intruders." 

Taking a seat I looked at my superior and noticed that he was just as nervous as I was, and seemed frightened of the small woman in the corner. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" 

"No, I wanted to see you." I turned to look at the woman who called for me, and began wondering why she could possibly want to see me, when everything about her said she was not a people person, even her voice although soft held a certain deadly edge to it. 

She moved in front of the desk and held out her hand. " My name is Mackenzie Red Wolf, I am head of an organization called Red Wolf."

"I never heard of it." Taking her hand I realize that she is much stronger then she looks, and try to not to flinch when the grip of her hand turns painful, and almost sigh with relief when she drops my hand. 

" You're not suppose to of heard of it, it's a low key business operation, with military and bureau ties." She moves toward the window, but keeps talking. "We are a private organization, that takes it upon ourselves to bring down those that think they are above the law, due to social or finical privileges they have. " 

" You sound like the Men in Black" He looks at her and blanches when he sees that she didn't like his joke.

"We are actually a lot like them, you see, we only recruit the best of the best, and I as I have witnessed you met those criteria." She moves back to lean against the desk. "I am offering you a job, you will be paid well, but you will also be cut off from any friends you have, your life will place in danger often, and you will live the life of a wondering nomad, stopping briefly to risk your life again. "  

" Well, when you put it that way, when can I start?" 

~~~~~

  "O'Neil" brought out his daydream he finds Mackenzie looking at him. "What do you think?" She turns and waves a hand to emphasize the room their standing in.

"Depends, Boss, what is it for?" 

"A cover O'Neil, this is a small town you and I are not exactly run of the mill Salemites, we need a reason for this people to trust us." 

Looking around "This is the perfect place for a Dojo, there's a basement and an attic perfect for a residence and a base, no one will question our people coming in and out, and we're offering a service to the community at the same time." 

"Yeah, perfect Boss." 

"Cut the chick a check, get a contractor in here, and set start setting up base, we're moving to Salem." Mackenzie goes to the window and notices that it gives a perfect view of Salem place. 

" Don't worry Pop, I am here now and your secrets safe with me."      


	5. Truth's out

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil. 

 2nd Floor Wesley House

"Jan was raped?"

Shawn just stood there amazed at how easy it had been to break Jan's confidence. He hadn't meant to do it, but everything had just caught up to him, the hearing for JT, the break-up with Belle, he fight with Brady, the entire Jan situation, and then Chloe. Chloe the only one that still considered him a friend after everything that happened with Jan, the girl who helped save him in Puerto Rico, and who had taught him about other music, had cancer, and could die. He just lost it, wasn't fair he play by the rules his entire life, and all he gets for his trouble is a family in crisis, a pregnant  "girlfriend", and one friend that might die.    

"Shawn was Jan raped." Chloe finally noticed for the first time tired Shawn looked. He looked like he usually does he hair partially covering one eye and a day's growth on his face, but the usual twinkle was gone form his eyes and there were circles around them. 

"Yes, she was." Shawn takes a sit by Chloe on her bed and turns to look at her. "What I am about to tell you can't be heard by anyone else, no one can know."

"Shawn, I swear no one else, will hear." She touches his cheek. " What happened?" 

Shawn begins retelling the tale of Jan ordeal, Paul who promised her stardom and only delivered pain, the STD, and the trip to Chicago. 

1st Floor Wesley House

Brady was starting to feel awkward sitting here with just the Wesley and the Brady's, but he promised Chloe he wouldn't leave and he refused to break his promise to her. Getting an idea he jumps to his feet and turns to the adults. 

"Dr. Wesley, I'm going to run out and get Chloe something, when she's done talking to Shawn, can you tell her I'll be right back?" 

"Brady don't you think…" Nancy had started to speak when Craig stepped in front of her. 

"Sure Brady, see you in a little while." Craig watches the young man leave and then turns to his wife. " I think we should try make Chloe's life as stress free as possible, and whether you like it or not that means Brady Black. " He turns to the Brady's "Now we should discuss this Bill Horton thing." He leads the couple to the dinning room table where he pulls out a seat for his wife, and then takes the seat beside her. 

"Nancy, does Bill have any clue that there was a baby." Nancy glanced at Bo she heard his question. 

" My relationship with Bill Horton was not by any stretch of the imagination normal, and I am sure that my father ensured that any information that I did try to get to him was "lost." 

"If it will make it easier, Nancy I can tell Jennifer and the rest of the family." Hope offers the woman a smile. " That way you only have to focus on Chloe getting better."  

"Thank You, Hope." 

Salem Place 

Things were looking grim, Chloe, his Chloe, the future mother of his children could die, and her mother wouldn't let him anyone near her. 

"But Brady can do whatever the hell he pleases." Phillip grimaced when he thought to how cozy Brady looked in the Wesley home. Sitting there holding her hand, fixing her tea, offering to get her sweater. Admittedly Mrs. Wesley hadn't seem that please to have with ether one of them in her home and that close to her daughter, but then she also didn't look at Brady like she was to trying to find a place to hide the body. 

" Well, Mrs. Wesley or not, Brady is not using this cancer thing to steal my girlfriend." Finding himself in front of the jewelry store, Phillip heads in to pick the gift he had order for Chloe. He didn't flinch when the owner told him the bracelet cost 1500.00 dollars why should he, after all it was his dad's money. 

As he walked out he tried to decide the best way to give the bracelet to Chloe and decided that serenading Chloe would certainly make her feel better. A smile started to form on his face until he spotted his nephew coming out of the florist shop with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Bastard." Phillip straights and uses his best "Kiriakis" walk over to his adversary and taps him on the shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Brady looks surprised at the anger in his uncles' voice and looks at the bouquet of Tiger lilies in his hand. "I'm not sure, but it looks like I am buying flowers." Brady moves to walk past him, but Philip steps into his way again. "You got a problem Uncle Phil?" 

"Yeah, why are you buying my girlfriend flowers and don't tell me those aren't for Chloe, cause no other girl feels sorry enough pity to hang around you." 

Brady puts up one finger "One, the flowers are to make Chloe feel better." He adds another finger. "Two, Chloe's not your girlfriend, you screwed that one up." Adding a third finger. "Three, and get this through your greasy little head, Chloe is my friend and will be even when she lets the black cloud fall from her brain and cuts you out of her life." Brady walks around Philip and starts walking toward the Brady Pub, he almost there when he arm is pulled back. 

"Don't walk away from me." Philip pulls Brady around to face him. " I have had it up with your friend line, why don't you just admit you want Chloe." 

Of course he would think that everyone else wants what he thinks is his, and of course of he would try to trivialize what anyone else could feel for Chloe. Brady looked at Philip at with disgust, and ignores him as he walks into the pub. 

Walking Brady sees Princess Greta, Jennifer Horton, and her daughter and realizes for the first time that he is looking at Chloe's sister and niece, and tries not to stare as he looks for some family resemblance. So caught up, he doesn't even realize that Caroline Brady is talking to him. 

"Brady." Caroline waves a hand in his face. "Brady, do you need a table, cause I can get one cleared off for you?" 

Coming out of his thoughts Brady looks at the owner and smiles. "No, I uh…. Just need an two orders of your pancake dinner." 

Caroline smiles and gives him a knowing look "Would I be right in thinking they are for you and Chloe, and require all the fixings?" 

Brady grins as he remembers the last time he and Chloe had the pancake dinner. "Yes, you are correct it is and we will, but this time there will be no food fight, Mrs. Wesley would kill us both." 

" Okay, then I'll get right on it." As Caroline walks off Brady decides he should at least say hi to the three ladies in the corner, and begins walking there when once again his uncle blocks his path.

"I'm not done with you." Phillip voice was higher then normal and patrons began to turn witness the fight. " Stay away from my girlfriend, Brady." Each word was delivered with a sharp poke to the chest.  

"Again, she is my friend and not your girlfriend, and why don't you try to tone done this misplaced jealousy." 

"Misplaced?" "You're telling me you don't want Chloe." 

Fed up Brady looks at his annoying uncle and decides to tell him the truth. "You're wrong Philip, my feelings for Chloe go mush deeper then just wanting, and it time you knew that." "I love her." 

"Brady your orders ready." Brady turn to see Caroline coming toward him, and when he turns back he is greeted by Philip's fist.  


	6. Emotional Truths

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

Brady Pub

" Oh my God, Brady" Greta had seen Brady come into the pub and she couldn't hide the happy feeling that come over her when ever she saw Brady or Belle Black. She got a little concerned when Philip came in and grabbed him she knew that didn't get along that well, but when Brady told Philip to calm down she felt better. Though once she heard Chloe's name she knew things were going bad, so she went to calm the situation, but she was just in time to hear Brady say he loved Chloe and Philip hit him. She stopped unsure of what was going to happen, but sure that it would be bad. 

Shawn Brady must have had the same feeling because he was quickly ran over to grab Philip and pull him away, while Caroline checked on Brady. 

"Philip Kiriakis, what were you thinking?" Shawn growled at the young man unable to make the connection between the nice little boy that played with his grandson and the angry young man in front of him. 

Philip's only answer was to try to break away and attack Brady again. 

"PHILIP OUT!" Shawn shoved the young man toward the door and pushed him out. "You not allowed back until you've apologized to Brady and start acting like you have some sense." 

"WE'RE NOT DONE BRADY!" With his final words hanging in the air Philip stomped off to his car. 

Brady stood standing in the middle of the Pub with an ice pace on his left eye and Caroline, Greta, and Jennifer hovering on his right side. 

"Brady you should let me take you to the hospital." Brady turned to look at the princess as if she grew a second head, he surveyed the room and saw the same look of concern on Jennifer and Caroline's face, and thankfully Shawn was the voice of reason.

"Nonsense, Princess a black eye doesn't require medical attention." Shawn pats Brady on the back. 

"He's right, besides I need to get this to Chloe, she'll be looking for me." Brady reaches for his wallet to pay for the dinner, but Caroline sends him a scathing look that has him reconsidering.

"Don't you go insulting me, Brady Black, you were injured in my place and your dinner's on the house." She moves to kiss his check. "Now, if you're serious about ignoring Greta's advice at least promise you that will have Dr. Wesley look at your eye." 

Brady nods his agreement. "I promise, thank you." He turns to Greta, Jennifer, and Shawn. " It was nice seeing you guys." 

Greta watched Brady walk out of the pub, and found herself smiling at what a nice guy he was, so caught up she didn't see Jennifer's glance at the Brady leaving form and her. They moved back to their table and Jennifer let Abigail go talk to some school friends, as son as the girl was gone Jennifer turned on the princess.

"Brady's a nice guy isn't he?" seeing the look of confusion. "I mean his friend hits him, and Brady's only worry is bringing another friend dinner." 

Greta sees the glint in Jen's eye, knows where this is going, and decided to put a stop to it. "Actually, I don't think he and Philip are friends at least anymore, and I know he wants more form Chloe then friendship." A frown begins to form on Jen's face. "I know what you thinking and you are way off, I just happen to agree with you that Brady is a great guy."  

"All I'm thinking is that Brady's single and you're single, and maybe…………" The ring of her cell phone cuts off Jen's sentence. Apologizing to Greta she moves to the corner take the call. 

"Hello." Jennifer smiled when she heard her cousin Hope's voice, "Hey Hope, what's up?"

"Jennifer, I need to speak you, Lucas, and Gran can you meet me there in about 20 minutes?" 

Jennifer frowned, what could Hope want to discuss that include Lucas, but shook those thoughts from her head. " Yeah, I'll call Lucas and have him met us there, is something wrong?" 

"I'd rather tell you in person." Hope says goodbye and hangs up.

Walking back Jennifer tries to thing what could possibly be wrong. "Greta that was Hope she needs me, can you take Abigail home, and I'll see you there later?" 

Greta looks at her friend with concern. "Sure." Jennifer thanks her and says goodbye to Abigail before heading toward Gram's house. 

Wesley House 

After Shawn left, Chloe just sat there contemplating everything he had told her. Paul Mendez had raped Jan and terrorized her until his last breathe. She began to think about the other things that had happened today, her diagnosis, her new friendship with Mimi, and her new family. 

Chloe move to the mirror and brought up a mental picture of the Horton family. She knew that both Jennifer and Mike were blonds, and the only person with her dark complexion was Lucas. Chloe grimaced when she remember how weak and sniveling she thought Lucas was when she talk to him after Victor's death, and although she was glad he was recovered form the fire, she really couldn't imagine him as her brother. Not to mention that fact that he was also Philip's brother. 

"Great, I dated my brother's brother." Shaking her head "I am one step away from a Jerry Springer episode." 

Looking in the mirror she saw a picture on her desk, and another thought fills her mind. She makes her way to the desk and picks up the picture of her and the Craig and Nancy. Looking at the picture Chloe is forced to admit in her heart of hearts she wanted Craig to be her real father. Touching the photo of the man she loved and respects Chloe lets a tear fall. 

"Guess, you weren't meant to be my father Craig." 

"I happen to disagree." Chloe turns and see the object of her admiration standing in the door; she turns away and wipes away the tears. Craig walks in and leads her to the bed. "Chloe, I love you and a little thing like genetics is not going to ever change that." " Ask anyone in the hospital how often I get caught talking about my beautiful, intelligent, talented daughter." He stands and takes out his wallet, opening it to the picture section where they are an obscene amount of pictures of Chloe. "See, look at this 5 pictures of you." "I am I a proud parent or what." 

Chloe stands and hug Craig to her, she steps back and he kisses her forehead. " I've made a decision." 

"What's that?"

"I want you to be my father." "I don't mind getting to know the Horton's, but Nancy's attitude toward Bill Horton hasn't been favorable, and even if it was I would still want you to be my father."  She gives him her best puppy dog face. "So what do you say Dad? Or Craig?" 

"No contest, Dad." Craig pulls Chloe into another hug. 


	7. Shocks and Vendettas

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

~~~~~

Calm down people this is still a total Broe fic, notice that I had Greta dissuade Jennifer from her matchmaking idea. I have also decided that I am adding Sami and Kate to my hit list. I also have to apologize in advance; I just started watching Days seriously a few years ago, so forgive me if I change or slaughter history.

~~~~~

Salem Inn

Room 345

Hearing a footsteps grow closer Mackenzie automatically goes into ready position with her hand on her nine millimeter. Hearing the knock she tenses up, knowing that O'Neil would have used the signal. Walking to the door she looks through the peephole she sees a gray haired gentleman in an expensive suit. She quickly hides her gun and opens the door half way to the man.

"May I help you?" 

The gentleman seemed surprised at finding a woman opening the door. " Yes, I'm looking for Mackenzie Red Wolf, I was told he was here."

"She is looking right at you." "And you are?"

"Victor Kiriakis." He smiles. "May I come in?" Victor feels weary when the woman looks him and down, and can't understand why. 

"Sure." Mackenzie steps aside and allows him in; she closes the door behind him. She moves to dresser and leans against placing one hand in her pocket so that she can send an instant message to O'Neil on the phone hidden inside. " How can I help you, Mr. Kiriakis?"

Victor takes his take to answer, trying to figure out the young woman in front of him. She looks no more then 25 years old, and yet her eyes say that she has seen a lot, and her body language says that she doesn't trust anyone. "Victor, please Mrs. Red wolf, is it Mrs.?" she sakes her head. "May I call you Mackenzie?" 

"No, but thanks for asking Victor." "Now what can I do for you?" 

" I was interested in a property you acquired earlier today, I had plans to buy, but had to attend a family wedding." "I talked to the real estate agent and she said I could find you here."

"That sucks, you must be kicking yourself." "What's that got to do with me?"  

"I would like to buy it from you, name your price." He takes out a checkbook and positions his pen ready to right an amount. 

"Sorry Vic, I bought it, cause I want it." Victor looks up and narrows his eyes; his closes the checkbook and walks toward her. " You're new to Salem, and don't understand the social structure in this town, so let me give you the most important information." He stops when he sees Mackenzie holding up a hand.

"Trust me Vic, I figured out the social structure as soon as I opened the door, but unfortunately for you I don't do social norms." She walks away from the dresser to meet him in the center of the room and looks him dead in the eye." So, if this is the part of the story where I fall to my knees and beg the mighty Victor Kiriakis not to destroy me, the story is being rewritten." 

Taking in a deep breath Victor tries to remember the last time someone dared to deny him and couldn't recall one. " Listen Red Wolf, I am not the kind of person that you play with, and this is not a game for little girls." 

Mackenzie laughs and steps up so that they are almost nose-to-nose. " I get that you are the big man in town, but you don't know me, and trust me when I say that you heart and empire couldn't survive a dance with me."   

Victor walks to the door and pulls it open; he turns and sends her a glare that should have killed her on the spot. "We'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will, and I am positive you won't like the outcome of that meeting either." Mackenzie follows him a just as he is about to reply she shuts the door in his face.

Looking at the door, Victor feels he anger boiling over, and pull out his cell phone and hits a number on his speed dial. " It's me, find me all the information you can on Mackenzie Red Wolf, she has just become an enemy." 

Back inside the room O'Neil finds his boss leaning against her door with a strange expression on her face that seem like a smile. 

"What's up boss?" 

"I think I just made my first enemy in Salem." She checks her watch. " Only took me six hours, that's a record." Shaking her head she watches O'Neil and notices that he's not wearing a shirt." Catch you at a bad time, O'Neil?"

"Sorry, I was in the shower when I got the call." " Need something done?" 

Mackenzie catches herself checking out her right hand man, and ignores the thought of how attractive Patrick O'Neil is. " Yeah, I want a file on Kiriakis, in fact give file on the entire town, I want to know everything that makes this town tick, from it's top man to it's town drunk." 

"I'm on it." He turns and walks out through the connecting door, and once again Mackenzie notices how attractive her assistant is, especially from the back.

" Don't even go down that road Mackenzie, focus on Chloe Lane."

Horton House

When Lucas arrived at the Horton's he tried to remain calm, but couldn't stop the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Even thought he was technically a Horton, he had never really felt like one them and Mike never talked and Jen had tried, but he had been too wrapped up in his war with Sami. Looking through the window he sees Hope, Jen, and Gram, and thinks how nice it would be to part of that kind of family. Thinking back on his coma he realizes that not being more open to his fathers family had been one of his regrets, and he vows to get closer to them. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door and is surprised when Jen opens the door and hugs him.

"Lucas, I am so glad to see you, what are you doing knocking." "Gram, I have your grandson." She pulls him into the family room where Gram, Hope, Doug, Julie, Maggie, and Mickey are all sitting around talking until they see Lucas enter.

Lucas nods to the people in the room and makes his way over to his grandmother who he kisses on the check. "Hello, everyone." 

Hope smiles at Lucas and moves to the center of the room. "Guys, I have some news both good and bad." "I was called over to the Wesley's earlier today, Chloe Lane had been having some health problems, and Craig had some test run." 

"Oh, that poor sweet child, how is she Hope?" Grams eyes take on sadness to them when she thinks of her grandson's friend with the sad eyes and angelic voice.

Hope eyes tear up and she is surprised when Lucas appears by her side with a handkerchief and a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Here, you look like you could use it." 

"Thank you Lucas." She turns to her grandmother hating the news she has to deliver. " Unfortunately Gram, Chloe was diagnosed with Leukemia." The announcement is meet with grasps, but Hope knows the next part will be more surprising and hopefully uplifting. "That's the bad news, we talked about how all her friends should be tested to find bone marrow match, and it was then that Nancy announced Chloe's father." She takes a deep breath and looks toward Jennifer, but is stopped by Lucas.

"Don't bother Hope, you're about to tell us that Chloe Lane is my half-sister aren't you?" Seeing her nod, he continues. "Bill Horton strikes again." He also spares a look at his sister and is surprised to find her not at all shocked by the announcement. " You don't look surprised Jennifer, why is that?"

Jennifer looks up and notices that all eyes are on her. She gives a weak smile with tears in her eyes. "Because I already knew." "He told me in Africa that he fathered a child with Nancy Wesley." 


	8. Reasoning

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

~~~~

Hey guys, I am thinking of bringing Billie back, but I don't want too many characters running around, so I'd appreciate some feedback and opinions.

~~~~

Horton House

Hope looks at Jennifer. "Is that what you found out made you leave Africa?" 

Jennifer nods her head." He thought by getting everything out in the open we could become closer, but…" She shakes her head." He just comes right out and tell me he had a child with another woman, at first I thought that he had just found out recently, but no he knew from the beginning." She stands and starts pacing." He told that when Nancy's father told him that he wanted to have her get an abortion." 

She stops to look at the people in the room. "I heard that and I just had to get away from him, and then when I came back home and Shawn first introduced me to Chloe I couldn't say anything." "I had plans to tell her, after everything Mike had said about the Wesley's, I wanted to make sure she knew she had other people to turn to." She sat down and turned to her grandmother. "When I first saw her she had this sad look on her face, and I thought I can help her, but then I saw Craig come up to her." She smiles at the memory. "I couldn't hear what they said, but all of the sudden she had this small smile on her face, and then he hugged her and kissed on the forehead." "I couldn't take that away from her by telling her who her father was and then having her find out that he didn't want her." She turns an looks toward Lucas." You and I both know that, Bill Horton, is not the most attentive father even when he wants his kids." "I decided it wasn't my place to take that away from her, and if Nancy didn't tell her then she had to have a better reason then the one I gave." 

Mickey looks at his mother and shakes his head. "I know he's my brother, but sometimes he is such a worthless human being." He stands and walks over to Hope." When do I need to be at the hospital?" 

Hope smiles at her uncle. " Shawn wants to go first thing in the morning, he's eager to help his newest cousin." "But, anytime you guys can make it will work." She looks back at her grandmother." I know that someone are really excited to welcome Chloe into the family, but Nancy is asking that we give her sometime, she had a strange reaction to learning she was a Horton."

"What was her reaction, Hope?" Hope turns to see the questioning look on her father's face, and she gave him a small smile.

"Hysterical laughter." She looks and notes the strange expressions on her family's faces. " I guess after the diagnosis everything else seemed unimportant." She walks over to hug her cousin." I think you did the right thing, you were just trying to protect her from hurt." 

"Do you think she will see it that way?" 

"Before, I wouldn't have said no, Chloe Lane hates lies even by omission, but I think she has become a little more forgiving." She gives her a small smile. "The best person to talk too to give you the inside edge on Chloe, would be her best friend." 

"Belle." Jennifer frowns when Hope shakes her head, but then remembering the scene at the pub, it comes to her. "Brady."  

"Brady Black is Chloe's best friend. That's interesting" They turn to see Julie looking at them with a raided eyebrow and a twinkle in her eye. 

 Alice smiles at Julie, and laughs. "You've known she was your niece for about an hour and already you're ready to play matchmaker." 

"Let's remember that she already dating Philip." Hope statement was meet with a groan, and everyone turned to see Lucas rubbing his temples. 

"Oh God, my half-sister is dating my half-brother." He pushes his fingers through his hair. " This is usually the part where I start drinking, but since I'm sober now this is when I start to look for a therapist." Jennifer goes and hugs her brother.

"Cheer up, if what I saw today was any indication Chloe and Philip have no chance." At his look she continues " Fist fight at Brady Pub, between Philip and Brady, I'm told that it was because Brady wants more then friendship." 

"See, like I said that is interesting." Julies give a triumph smile. 

Wesley House

Nancy is downstairs pretending to read a magazine as she watches the stairs for Craig, he went up an hour ago to see how Chloe was and tell her that Brady was coming back. Nancy throws down the magazine when she thinks of Brady Black, she used like him, hell she supported whatever it was he and Chloe had during the summer, because he was better then Philip and he made her happy. However learning that Brady was putting down her daughter's singing killed any good feeling she had for the young man. 

"How dare he say that Chloe isn't good enough for Julliard, what does that little blond haired punk know anyway." 

"He is trying to challenge her to sing better." Nancy looks up and notices her husband in the entryway. " Chloe doesn't take him seriously, why should you?" 

"Because I don't want her hurt." She starts to walk toward him. "How is she?" 

"She has decided to call me Dad." At her look. " She wants me to be her father and I accepted." " You okay with that?"

She smiles through her tears." The only thing that would make this better is if she didn't have Leukemia." 

"She will be okay, she's strong and has great chances at finding a match." He turns when he hears the doorbell ring. "That's Brady." 

Opening the door Craig stands back to let Brady in and then finally notices his eye. "Brady what happened to you?"

Nancy rushes past her husband and notices the bruising near he left eye, she grabs his arms and pulls him toward he couch pushing him down she rushes to the kitchen to get him so ice.

Craig gets his bag and begins looking Brady, relived that he's okay he takes the ice pack that Nancy returns with and give sit to him.

"Brady what happened?" Brady squints at the Wesley's and checks the stairs area for Chloe, Craig notices and fills him in on his daughter's whereabouts. " Chloe's upstairs. " 

"I went to Salem place to get Chloe some food and flowers, I ran into Phillip outside the florist and he starting harassing me, by the time we got to the Brady Pub he had pushed me to the limits." "He asked me a question, I told him the truth, and hit him." 

"HE HIT YOU!" Three pairs of eyes swing toward the foyer where Chloe stands, obviously angry. 

"Come on Nancy, that's our cue." Craig takes his wife's arm and starts to lead her to the kitchen, but Nancy's attention is focused on the conversation about to begin between her daughter and Brady.

'But Craig… " Nancy tries to remain, by Craig's finally manages to remove her from the room.

Chloe can't believe that Philip hit Brady, after all his talk about changing, and the first thing he does when things don't go his way is to hit Brady. She moves to the couch to take the ice pack from him, and pushes him back tilting his head back so it rest on the cushions.   

"That stupid jerk, I'm sorry Brady." She moves his hair off his face. " He had no right to hit you." 

"Forget it Diva, I'm okay." He removes the ice pack and turns to look at her. "How are you, it's been a weird day."

" That's an understatement, but I'm okay, I will beat this and go on to sing at the Met." " Admittedly I have more family then I woke up with, but I have my Mom and Dad, and my friends and with or without the Horton's I'll survive. " she sees his look. " Yes, I said Mom and Dad, Craig and Nancy are my parents, it took me a while to get it, but I do now." 

"I'm happy for you, and I'm sure the Horton's are static about having you."

Outside the Wesley House

Lucas didn't know how he got there, but after talking to Jennifer and Gram he wanted to make sure Chloe was okay, after all she was his sister. Not like Jennifer because she's older, but Chloe is his little sister, and remembering their last conversation after Victor's death he knows how lost she can get. Looking at the house his decision is made, come hell or high water he is going to become the kind of man that his sister and son can look up to. Lucas is about drive off when he sees a movement from the bushes concerned for his sister he gets out to investigate. 

Rounding the corner he sees someone trying to climb the trellis into his sisters room and loses. Running over his grabs the intruder and throws him to the ground, as he raises his foot to kick the man the he realizes who it is and loses all his remaining composure. 

"PHILIP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY SISTER'S WINDOW!" 


	9. Undercover

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

Salem Inn 

Room 345

Mackenzie looks up from the file on Salem to see O'Neil leaning against the door that connects their rooms, wearing nothing but a white cotton towel. She could tell that he just left the shower, because droplets of water were still visible on the ends of his red hair and his well-defined almost hairless chest, almost hairless because Mackenzie could still see a straight line of red hair that disappeared behind the towel probably leading to whoa………… Mackenzie snaps herself out of her thoughts and focuses on the nearly naked agent standing in her bedroom, standing she moves off the bed, never taking her eyes off him. 

"You forget something O'Neil?" She purposely looks him up and down.

"Yeah, I did." O'Neil said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, clothes." She moves past him to show him out the room, but he grabs her arms and spins her to him.

"No, not my clothes." And with that said he lowers his mouth to hers. 

The kiss went from a touch of the lips to an explosion of passion in a matter of seconds. Mackenzie was going to break it off, but then suddenly she couldn't think of a really good reason to do so. However realizing how wrong it was of her to be in a passionate embrace with her assistant in the middle of her room, she did the only thing she could think of. 

She moved him toward the bed. 

O'Neil didn't seem to mind the location change. Mackenzie let her mouth leave his long enough to push him down on the bed and straddle his hips. She returned to mouth but started to explore his neck and chest. O'Neil must have been enjoying the sensations, because a low moan could clearly be heard coming from his throat.

"BOSS" "BOSS" "BOSS" Realizing that something was off, Mackenzie opens her eyes and find herself alone in her bed. She sees a shadow moving in the dark making it's way toward her bed, when a hand reaches out she acts on instinct and jumps form the bed taking the arm and twisting it back. She delivers a quick kick to the assailant's knees, and reaches for the knife strapped to her leg, when a voice stops her.

O'Neil sees Mackenzie reaching for the knife and quickly uses his free arm to grab her ankle knocking her on the floor. "Boss, it's me."  

Mackenzie hating the feeling of being on her back without her approval, jumps up in ready positions until his words suddenly become clear of the fog in her head. She relaxes and looks down at man still rubbing his arm.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to wake up a mercenary?" She moves near him to offer him a hand. "Also knocking is still considered 'In'." 

The shirtless agent stands and continues to rub his arm, and looks at his boss and notices she is wearing a white wife beater and a pair of plaid shorts that emphasized her long legs. 

"Sorry Boss, but you told me to notify you if there where any developments." Mackenzie moves to the dresser, takes out some jeans, and looks at O'Neil to continue.

"We just got a report of a man climbing into Ms. Lane's window." He hands her the holster gun resting on the bed post." Car's waiting now." 

"Let's go" 

Inside Wesley House

Chloe looks at the packages beside Brady and smiles at him. "Brady is that what I think it is."

Smiling Brady turns and picks up one of the packages. "Yup, Brady Pub's pancake dinner, with all the fixings and Caroline's best wishes." He hands her the flowers. "Tiger lilies for the tough as nails Chloe Lane." Smiling

"Thanks Brady." Chloe gets up and moves towards the kitchen when she hears a noise and turns to Brady. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" As soon as the words left his mouth a shout could be heard from outside. Brady turns to look at Chloe just as Craig and Nancy come out of the kitchen.

"Brady, did you hear that?" Craig was moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll check the back, you get the front."

 "Be careful." Nancy moved behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Outside Wesley House

Philip looked up at his brother and wondered what he was doing at Chloe's house, and then he remembered just as Lucas screamed.

"PHILIP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY SISTER'S WINDOW!"

"Lucas, hey I was just coming to see Chloe."

Lucas looks at his watch and then backs to his brother. " And you need to sneak in, because it's so late that you don't want to disturb her parents, right."

"Mrs. Wesley doesn't like me."

"I hear she has good reason."

"Damn right she does." Both men turn to see Craig coming from the front of the house, hearing another sound they turn to see Brady rounding the corner from the back. 

Philip stands and tries to clean himself off. 

"What are you doing here Philip?" Philip turns and glares at Brady as he answers the question.

"Why are you here Brady?"

"Brady is here at my invitation Philip, unlike you." He notices the angry look on Lucas's face. "What are you doing here?" 

"I talked to Hope, and I just wanted to make sure Chloe was okay, I wasn't going to come in." He turns and glares at his brother." But then I saw someone trying to climb the trellis into Chloe's room." 

Craig walks up and shakes Lucas's hand. "Thanks, I think Chloe would like to see you." He turns to Brady "Brady can you show, Lucas in." 

Brady nods and leads Lucas inside the house, while Craig turns on Philip with a quiet rage in his eyes.

"Under no circumstances are you to EVER climb into my daughter's room." " I have tried to give you a chance Philip, you break Chloe's heart, I give you another chance, you annoy my wife, I give you another chance, and it ends here." Craig backs Philip up against the side of the house. "You are not EVER allowed near Chloe again, there will be no change, no reprieve, you come see me in three weeks and the answer will still be the same." Craig steps back and begin walking away "Get off my land Kiriakis."

Inside Wesley House

Nancy and Chloe release a sigh of relief when they hear two pair of footsteps walking through the door, but are noticeable shocked when Brady walks into the family room followed by Lucas Roberts. Nancy eyes narrow, not quite sure what to make of the Philip's older brother, who reputation is not even remotely better, but Chloe decides to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey, Lucas I am glad to see you up and about." 

Lucas stops in awe, he remembered Chloe being beautiful, but knowing that she was his sister so how made her more beautiful if that was possible. Standing here looking at her he just felt an immense sense of pride, this was his sister she was beautiful, talented, and intelligent, and she was related to him. Looking at her he felt like there was hope for him to be a better person, and any reservations he thought he would have to turning over a new life went right out the window, after all he couldn't expect someone like Chloe to acknowledge someone like his is today. He realized he was staring and tried to remember what she had said to him.

"Thanks, how are you?" He tilts he head to the side and Chloe smiles. "What?"

"You obviously know about the cancer, because you did the head tilt. " Seeing the look on his and Brady's face she explains." You ask me how I am and you title your head to the side." She demonstrates. "It happened a lot after my adoptive parents died." 

Brady looks back and forth between the two and tries to find a resemblance, but can't really find one beside their similar blue eyes. Seeing how uncomfortable they seems to be he tries to lessen the tension. He walks over to Chloe.

"Chloe, I am going to call it a night." He gives a quick hug and notices that sad look on her face. "I'll call you when I get home, and I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to the hospital okay?" She nods and his kiss her check. He says goodbye to Lucas and Nancy, and waves as he passes Craig on the way out. Craig closes the door after Brady and returns to the family room.

"Craig what was that noise?" And although she was talking to Craig she was glaring at Lucas. 

Craig smiles at his wife." Let's talk about that upstairs and give these two sometime okay." He walks over to Chloe to kiss her goodnight and then proceeds to lead his wife upstairs.

"Don't stay up to late Sweetie."

"Goodnight Dad." 

Chloe looks at Lucas, and gestures toward the sofa. "You want to sit down?" He nods and moves to sit down. 

"I am glad you have Craig, he's a good guy." He stops like he wants to say more, but thinks better of it.

"Going on" He looks at her and she gives him a small smile. "You were going to say more, but stopped, I need you to be honest with me Lucas."

"You better off without Bill Horton, I've seen him twice since I found out he was my father and Jennifer hasn't heard from him since she left Africa, and I don't talk to Mike at all, but I know he doesn't speak to any of his children on a remotely normal basis." "I don't know what you plans are towards the Horton's, but I want to be a brother to you." He stands and begins pacing. " I know that right now, I am the worse brother, the only sibling I get along with is Jennifer and Philip that's because we don't see each other that often, but being in the fire I began to regret things, and I can't go back and change what has happen with Austin and the others, but with you I feel like I have a clean slate." "I haven't screw up as your brother yet, just as Lucas Roberts, and tell me whatever it is I need to do to be a good brother and I'll do it." He drops back down on the couch and turns to her, 

"Lucas, the only thing that I need you to do is be here and be honest." She takes his hand "Can you do that?"

Lucas smiles and kisses her hand. "Anything, for my little sister."

Unmarked Vehicle

"Tell me what happened." Mackenzie looks straight ahead at the house, but the tone tells the three agents located inside that she wants answers.

A Latino man straightens, and begins to answer. "Well Boss, we observed that blue sedan stop at the house and just watch it for a while, then from the side we saw Philip Kiriakis began to scale the house, a man from the sedan went to investigate and pulled down Kiriakis, that's when Craig Wesley and Brady Black came on the scene, then the guy and Black left, but Wesley stayed and threw Kiriakis against the house and sent the kid running." "Since then Black has left but the guy is still there." 

"A blue sedan, and a guy" She turn and stares at the trio, asking herself how she gets stuck with stupid people. So, you see a stranger stop at her house and you don't investigate." " At which point did you forget that we are tying to protect this girl, hmm." She raises her fist and hits the window shattering the glass." In the future, that is to say if I let you live, I want to know every person that comes into to contact with Lane." "A hobo passes her on the street, and I want to know if it's boxers or briefs, you got me."

The three agents nod their heads and watch as their boss walks to the awaiting black Forerunner, she puts down the window.

"And clean that up, this is still undercover." 

~~~~~  

The first half of this story was dedicated to **Phoenix688, **I thought I might give you a little teaser, hope it was okay, that was my first love scene.


	10. New Day

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

Brady's Jeep

Brady was surprised at how easy it was to get Chloe, he thought for sure he would have to beg or plead, but Nancy just opened the door invited him in and said Chloe would be down soon. He looked across at Chloe and noticed she was much quieter then usual and just staring out the window. He knew that she was putting on a front for everyone, but he had hoped that she would feel safe enough to tell him. Thinking quickly Brady made a left turn at the next corner and stared toward Salem Park. 

"Brady where are we going?" 

"Just a little detour, Diva." 

The ride there is in silence as it the walk to the gazebo, but Brady knows that Chloe will talk when she's ready, so he sits down next to her inside and just waits. His efforts are rewarded minutes later when Chloe turns to him.

" I'm scared, Brady." She has tears in her eyes, but tries to keep from letting them falling. "I'm trying to be brave for my parents and my friends, but I'm scared." "Nothing has ever worked out for me, and I have no reassurance that this is going to be different." 

Brady wipes Chloe's' tear away with his thumb, and pulls her close. "I'm your reassurance that nothing is going to keep you form signing at the Met, or me from being in the front row."  

Chloe pulls back and smiles at Brady. "What would I do without you?'

"You'll never have to find out." He hugs her again. "Now I need to get you to the hospital, before your father sends out a posse looking for me."

Salem University Hospital 

"Like I said, interesting." The Horton's turned to look at Julie with a confused looks on their face until they followed her gaze, and as she said it was interesting. 

Chloe Lane walked into the waiting room near the lab, closely followed by Brady Black, but once she was inside Brady took her hand and started walking toward the nurses' station. As Brady talked to the nurse Chloe looked around amazed that at some of the faces that came to help her, but she got stuck on the group of Horton's in the corner. Maggie, Mickey, Doug, Julie, Jennifer, and even Alice had come to be tested. Chloe leaned over to whisper something in Brady's ear, and he looked over at the group, before he nodded and Chloe started toward the group. 

"Good morning." She smiles at the group. "I want to thank you all for coming and being tested."

"Of course we came Chloe." Alice Horton stands and opens her arms to the young girl, when she Chloe slowly enters them Alice pats her back soothingly. "We're family Chloe, and we will always come when you need us." She steps back, kisses Chloe's cheek, and sits down patting the seat next to her. "Another beautiful granddaughter." 

"Thank you again." She looks at the smiling faces. "All of you."

"But especially me, right." The group turns to see Lucas walking up with Will. He goes to kiss Gram, and musses Chloe's' hair while he there."     

Chloe glares at Lucas. "Rule One, Lucas don't muss my hair." 

Lucas ignores her and bends down to Will. "Will, this is your Aunt Chloe, the one I was telling you about." 

"Hi, Will, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I hope you feel better Aunt Chloe." 

"Thank you, I feel better already." Chloe feels silly for having such a stupid grin on her face, but can't help it, and must admit that her nephew is adorable. The smile is short-lived when Chloe looks up and sees Philip Kiriakis standing in front of her.  

"Hey, Chloe cam I talk to you for a minute?" 

 "No." Lucas is the first to answer, but he grimaces when Chloe turn glares at him. 

"Philip now is not a good time." The tension Chloe feels is lessened when Lucas stand up and moves beside her, and dissolves completely when she sees Brady coming up behind Philip.  

"Chloe, Craig is ready for you." Philip turns to glare at Brady but smirks when he sees the black eye he caused, the victory is short lived when Chloe moves past him and takes Brady's hand. She turns back and looks at the Horton's.

"I'll be back soon."

Chloe and Brady walk hand in hand to the elevator, and then disappeared inside. Philip was moving to follow them up when he felt a pull on his arm; he turned to see Lucas glaring at him.

"Jen, can you watch Will for a minute I need to talk to my brother." Jennifer notices the tension between the two and decided taking Will elsewhere is a good idea. 

"Sure, Will Abby is the cafeteria, I believe getting a donut, what do you say?' Seeing his nod she takes the small boy hand and leads him away. 

"Let's go." Lucas walks away from his father's family and begins leading Philip outside he stops just outside the entrance.

"What's this about Lucas, I need to be with Chloe." Lucas turns to him with a look of utter disbelief on his face. "What?"

"Did you not hear her say she didn't want to deal with you." He shakes his head. "Forget that, did you hear Craig tell you not to come near her, cause I did."   

"Dr. Wesley, will change his mind once Chloe and I are back together, and that can happen as soon as I get Brady away from her." He turns and begins walking toward the door when Lucas stops him.

"Craig isn't changing his mind, Brady's not leaving her side, and you need some help." "Shawn told what had been happening while I was in the coma, and even I'm disappointed in your behavior." 

"Shawn Brady got the school slut pregnant, and you're listening to him." 

"Shawn's sex life is his problem, your budding obsession with Chloe is mine."

"How'd you figure?"

"Chloe's my sister, you're my brother, and I don't want either one of you hurt, but if I have to choose one to protect it's Chloe." "You need to step back and let her breathe, she is having a tough time, she has cancer and a new family, and she doesn't need her ex jumping up causing problems, and hitting her friends." 

Philip straightens to stand to his full height. "If I didn't know better Lucas, I'd think you were threaten me." He moved in front of his brother. "You not doing that are you Lucas."

"Yeah, Philip I'm back off Chloe." He walks toward the door and stops to look back "Or maybe Victor would like to know about your recent adventures with my sister, I 'm sure that will get you shipped off to a military school for the rest of the year."

Craig Wesley's Office 

 As the nurse took Chloe's blood, Brady sat right by her side, and when she left he closed the door behind her leaving them in complete privacy.

"You want to know what I'm going to say to Philip, don't you." He looks at her with surprise. "Don't feign innocence with me."

" No, I don't I'm your friend, and if you want to continue this dysfunctional relationship with Uncle Phil, then I can't stop you."

"Brady…" Chloe was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" She smiles when Belle and Mimi enters. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chloe, Brady." Mimi takes a sit on the couch and is followed by Belle. The group sits in silence until Mimi has had enough.

"Look, Brady we need to speaks to Chloe privately." She stands up and opens the door and turns to look at him. "So run along." 

Brady looks at the girl and notices the tension in his sister's face. "I'm outside if you need me." He walks out leaving the girls once again in silence.

"Belle, Mimi, what's up?"

Belle opens her purse and removes a videocassette. " I know I told you that is was a bad idea to watch the tape, but yesterday I accidentally watched it yesterday, and I think you should see it too." 

Chloe looks at the tape in Belles hand and looks and Mimi and Belle, her face now plaer then when she first arrived. "Is that………."

"Yup, Cynthia and Phillip, uncut and uncensored." Mimi takes the tapes and move toward the TV/VCR in the corner, and hold the tape up.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." 


	11. Suprises

 I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

First thing Chloe noticed was that Cynthia was partially naked. The second thing was that Phillip was in the same state of undress. She saw them kiss and thought that it was over, but then Cynthia seemed to stripping for him, and while he didn't look overly interested he wasn't running for the door either. As the tape went on and the two lovers got closer to sex Chloe realized something. She wasn't upset that the man she loved and who claimed to love her was go this far with the school slut, but she was upset because he lied to her.

She and Philip weren't together, he wasn't cheating on her, but he wanted to get back together and to make sure that happened he lied. 

He said he had just kissed Cynthia, but it looked like she was giving him a lap dance, and he wasn't exactly a silent observer. Her face got redder as her anger began to build.

Mimi watched Chloe with quiet pity, when Belle called her, told her that she had seen the video and needed advice she ran to the penthouse, and watched it with her, and even she wasn't prepared for what they saw. Philip was her friend and she wanted to protect him, but Chloe doesn't deserve to be in a relationship with a guy that would sink this low. Cynthia is trampy, but she didn't deserve to be used as a pawn for Philip's stupid plan, and she was right Philip should get away with what he did.  

Belle couldn't even look at the tape again, she had mistaken it for her Friends tape, but when she looked at the screen she defiently had not been watching Friends. She called Mimi and they had both augured that Chloe should know exactly, what happened, but they had decided to wait until she was well, but then she had seen heard what happened at Salem Place with Brady and Philip, and she knew Philip was back to his old tricks and games. She knew she to let Chloe know before Philip wormed his way back into her life.

When it was over Mimi and Belle both looked at Chloe and recognized the anger on her face. 

"Chloe are you okay?" Belle looked to Mimi and the girl shrugged not knowing what to do.

" I'm fine, you know what the sad part is?" at the girls nod she counties. "That I didn't feel a thing watching that tape, expect pity for Cynthia." "I am not broken up seeing him with someone else, just angry that he continues to lye to me." 

"Trust me Chloe, I know that hurts to learn that someone you care about isn't everything they seem." Chloe turns to look at Belle and realizes that she's talking about Shawn and his betrayal with Jan and felt for her friend knowing that she could reveal what her cousin had told her.

"Thanks Belle, I think you should know that Shawn's downstairs, and while I think he's being a completely stupid, but you're both still my friends, and I hope you can understand why I'm still speaking to him. "

"Of course, I do, I just can't be around him." 

 Elsewhere in Salem University Hospital 

Greta had seen Brady and Chloe enter, but then they left before she had a chance to talk to him. She had been walking along the corridor when she had seen him again, and the concerned look on his face had her walking towards him. 

"Hey Brady, are you alright?" 

Brady looked up and saw Greta and he smiled, for some reason the lonely princess brought out his protective side, she reminded him of an older version of Belle, sweet and trusting. "Hey Princess, I'm fine, and you?"

Greta takes the seat next to him and gives him her best 'you're not fooling me look'. "Don't try to change the subject on me Black, you look worried, is it Chloe?" Greta had to stop at that thought because thinking that Belle might be in trouble caused her heart to drop.

"I'm a little worried about Chloe, not her health, her state of mind." "She is very mush of a loner, and now she's got all this extended family." He shakes his head. "You could not me over with a feather when Nancy said that Bill Horton was her father." He sees the look on Greta's face and wants to crawl into a hole. "I'm sorry Greta, I forget that you're still looking for your father."

"No, I know who my father is, I've just decided not to interfere in his life." "He's moved on with his life since Princess Gina." "Forget about me, I'm sure Chloe will be fine, the Horton's are great and will welcome her into the family with open arms."

"Yeah, she and Lucas seem to be adapting well." He sees a small smile on her face. "What's that look?"

"It's just that now I can see a resemblance between the two, dark complexion and blue eyes." She pats his hand "I'm sure Chloe will be fine, and if she has any problems I know you'll be there to help her." 

Brady tenses up and turns to her. "How much of last night's fight did you hear?"

"If you're asking did I hear you admit your feelings, then yes, will I tell, no." He relaxes against the sit. "But I think you should tell Chloe."

"Tell me what?" Brady and Chloe turn to see Chloe followed by Bell and Mimi.  

Greta sees Brady tense up again and this time doesn't feel the same need to help him, knowing that he should be honest with the woman he loves.

"Hey Belle, Mimi you look like you could use some caffeine how bout I buy you two some coffee?"

Belle glances toward Brady and Chloe and sees what Greta is trying to do, and wholeheartedly agrees with the princesses matchmaking." Sure, come on Meems." 

The three walk toward the cafeteria, leaving the friends alone to talk.

Chloe watches as her friends walk off and turns back to Brady that looks uncomfortable and nervous, she takes the seat that Great just left and touches Brady's cheek. "What's up Black?"

Realizing that Greta is right Brady turn toward his Diva and searches for a way to tell her what's in his heart. "Chloe, I want you to know how much you man to mean." 

"You mean just as much to me Brady."

"No, I hope I do, but I think you should know that I…"

"There you are Chloe, I been looking all over for you." Philip Glares at Brady. "Can we talk now?"

Salem University Hospital Lab

The filled to capacity waiting was perfect, to many people waiting to be tested meant that no one was paying attention to the towns newest residents, and which was exactly what Mackenzie wanted. She positioned O'Neil by the doors to the lab while she snuck in through the doors. 

Walking in the room Mackenzie quickly spotted the computer and went straight over to start her work. Removing her Swiss army knife she quickly opened the pc box and placed the 'rider' inside. Once installed the 'rider' would allow her laptop to access to any information placed in the computer and change it at her will. Slipping the cover back on and rebooting the computer Mac quickly pulls the file on Chloe Lane, pleased with what she reads. She move towards the door and gives O'Neil the signal, when she hears a cough she slips through the doors and begins to walk toward the exit when she spots something that makes her blood run cold. Mac turns and begins to drag O'Neil toward the cafeteria when another unexpected surprises surfaces in front of her. 

Mac acts quickly, pushes O'Neil against the wall, and grabs his head pulling him into a kiss. 


	12. Anger

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

Salem University Hospital

John Black had only seen her for a minute, but she seemed familiar to him. Not her per say, but her eyes, he could have sworn he'd seen those eyes before. Unfortunately, before he could memorize her face she bolted in the other direction. Putting it out of his mind he began focusing on the task at hand helping find a donor for Chloe Lane. 

"That was great idea, Princess." Greta raises an eyebrow. "Come on, I known that you offer to buy us coffee to leave Brady and Chloe alone." 

" Yeah, and now that I don't dislike her, I can see how Brady and Chloe are right for each other."

Greta keeps up her pretense. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I just wanted to buy you two coffee."

"Yeah, okay." Greta is about to say something when her gaze falls on a pair of seemly familiar eyes. She looked again to get a closer look, but the eyes and the woman were now heavily engage in a passionate embrace with a tall red haired man pressed up against the wall. 

"Whoa, PDA alert." Mimi glances towards her companions and notice Belle has a sad expression on her face, but that Greta seems to be staring intently at the couple against the wall. "Problem, Princess?"

Greta is brought back her thinking to find both girls staring at her with concern. "No, I just thought I recognized the woman." She turns back and see the couple is gone. "Never mind, let's get that coffee, shall we?"

Elsewhere in Salem University Hospital

Chloe couldn't believe Philip, for the second time today he interrupts a conversation with his need for a "talk." She knows that she needs to let him know that there is no chance for reconciling, but now is not the time. "Not now Philip, in fact at no time today will there be a good time for us to talk." 

"But you have time to talk to Brady." Philip can't believe what's happening, he knew going to Vegas without her was a mistake, but he didn't think Brady would get as far as he did in such a short time. "Chloe, just five minutes." 

"No, you why because I saw the tape." Philip faces plans and quickly turns to anger when he turns on Brady.

"You sonofabitch, I knew you would use it against me." Philip grabs Brady and pulls his fist back to punch him when Chloe grabs his arms and tries to pull him off Brady. 

Shawn saw it coming. He had been looking for Chloe when he heard Philip yell, he started running and came just in time to see Philip push away Chloe's restraining arm which caused the raven hair girl to fall back hitting her head on the ground as she hit it.  Brady quickly shoved Philip away and moved toward the unmoving girl.

Brady dropped down beside Chloe and tried to wake her, but she was unresponsive to his pleas, he checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it beating. He picks her up and heads toward Shawn.

"Find Craig and tell him I'm taking her to ER." Brady rushes to the elevator and when it doesn't open immediately he takes the stairs.

Shawn doesn't even waste time talking to Philip, he heads straight for the lab where he last saw Dr. Wesley. He gets there and still sees most of her friends and family there and spots Chloe's parents talking to his grandmother. 

"Dr. Wesley, come quick Chloe fell and Brady took her to the ER." Shawn doesn't even stay to see if they heard as he turns and runs to ER. When he gets there he finds Brady staring at an examining room he goes turns back and sees that most of the room followed him up. 

Craig however, waste no time in walking right into the examining room and pushing the attending doctor out of the way, and taking over the treatment himself. 

Nancy however makes a beeline for Brady. "What happened Brady?" 

Brady finally looks up and is about to answer when he sees Philip walk through the double doors. "Him." Brady pushes himself off the walk and takes a running charge at Philip knocking him back through the double doors. Not satisfied with the result Brady picks the young man up by his collar and starts pummeling him with his fist. 

Bo and John try to pull Brady off of him, but are rewarded with elbows to their chins. Finally with the assistance of Brandon and Lucas they manage to pull Brady off, but restringing him is a whole nother matter, as he constantly tries to get back to Kiriakis and continue the beating. Marlena moves in front of Brady hoping to act as a calming presence.

"Brady, honey calm down, and tell us what happened." The glazed looked that came over his was starting to disappear, but Brady was still struggling against the restraining hands holding. He focuses on Marlena and tries to answer her question, but is still too angry to talk. 

Bo tightened his grip on Brady's arm, looked over towards his son, and noticed that he too was barley containing his anger. "Shawn, do you know what happened?"

" Philip tried to attack Brady, Chloe intervened, Philip pushed her, and she hit her head." He glares at his uncle. "It was probably an accident, but he shouldn't have tried to attack Brady." 

Craig came out just as the explanation was finished and didn't stop to update anyone on Chloe as he went straight for his daughter's ex boyfriend, and threw him back against the wall. "You don't listen do you Kiriakis, well hear me now in front of witnesses. GO NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE." Doug Williams comes up and pulls Craig back from the young man. 

Craig pulls himself away form Doug and looks toward the nurse's station. "Call security and have him removed." He turns back toward the young man. " You are no longer allowed in this hospital, and I will have a restraining order placed against you." 

Security quickly come and escorted Philip out, and although he was gone Brady still hadn't calmed down enough to be released. Jennifer was the first one to broach the subject of Chloe.

"Craig how is Chloe?" The angry chief of staff fought to reign in his anger, and won the battle quickly once Chloe name came up.

"She regained consciousness, but because of the Anemia she has some bruises from the fall." He walks over to his wife and takes her hand. "We're going to admit her and keep her here for a while, I don't want to risk her anything." 

John tells others helping to hold Brady to let go, once released Brady moves towards the door, but John stops him. "Son, don't do it."

Brady turns and looks at his father, and gives him a strange smile. "Do what? I'm going for air." 

Nancy steps toward him and lays her hand on his arm. "Brady, why don't you go see Chloe."

"Brady." Brady was going to refuse Nancy's offer, but hearing Chloe call for him changed his mind. Wiping him self off Brady puts a smile on his face as he enters the examination room. 

Unmarked Vehicle

O'Neil didn't know what happened one minute they were walking then they were kissing in a hospital full of people. He didn't mind Mackenzie was a pretty good kisser, but her behavior was very strange even for someone as abnormal as she was. O'Neil kept sneaking glances over at, but she still said nothing, she had just pulled him out of the hospital into the car and speed off. 

Mackenzie was livid, yesterday when they had allowed a stranger access to Chloe Lane she had been angry, but today she was livid. Picking up her cell phone she turns it to radio and sets it to their frequency.

"Wolf here, I want one competent agent to continue shadowing Lane, I want the rest of you "Goonie" rejects at base in five minutes."

"All those that are late will be killed." Shutting off her cell phone she continues to focus on the drive to her new dujo. Focusing on the drive keeps her mind of the other things running in her mind like the kiss and the unexpected visitors she saw at the hospital. Seeing O'Neil try to sneak a glance at her she decides to comment. "O'Neil, stop looking at me, before I hurt you."

Arriving at Base, Mackenzie storms toward the door, practically ripping it off the hinges. O'Neil follows behind and isn't surprised when all but one agent is accounted for. O'Neil looks around and sees that although they are trying to hide them all 11 agents looked nervous.

Mackenzie looks at the group of agents, and tries to control he temper and remember that they give up a lot to do this job, but the mistakes they have made could cost them. 

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHY I WASN'T INFORMED, THAT GRETA VON AMBURG AND JOHN BLACK RESIDE IN SALEM!"? 

Mackenzie waits for someone to start speaking, but when no one steps forward she continues. " I think an ex-DiMera Mercenary and his illegitimate daughter is something I would find in the folder we have on Salem." Mackenzie picks up the file and starts throwing out pages. "Yet, I read it twice and no mention of either one residing in Salem."  

O'Neil steps forward and attracts the glare form his employer. "Boss, I believe that Princess Von Amburg, still keeps a residence in Europe, which makes her a citizen and explains why she didn't turn up on when we searched the town records." He looks toward Mackenzie." I am afraid, I have no answer for our ignorance of John Black." 

Mackenzie looks at O'Neil and speaks to the group. "Congratulations, you all give to live another night because O'Neil saved your necks."

Turning toward the group. "I want checks on everyone in town, I don't want to be surprised again, and those not doing checks should be watching Lane." Turning back towards O'Neil. "Get the jet ready, and make reservations in Chicago, Salem's too hot right now."  


	13. Foolish Mistakes

**I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.**

**Salem University Hospital ER**

Jennifer watched in fascination as Brady went from angry defender to charming night at the faintest whisper of her little sister's voice, but it happened so quickly. One minute Brady was charging off after Philip and then Chloe was calling his name and his was running toward her room. Unfortunately the trouble wasn't over because she looked toward the door and found her brother Lucas sneaking off. 

"Lucas, where are you going?" Jennifer's question brought Luca's location to the attention of her grandmother who looked at him reprovingly. Thankfully he at least had the decency to look guilty.

"I was just going home." Alice Horton stands and looks at her grandson with a look of disbelief clearly on her face. "I was."

"Without saying goodbye to Chloe." Jennifer walked towards her brother and pulled him to some seats near by. "Lucas, I know you want to protect Chloe, and you are doing a great job as her big brother, but don't go over there and try to hurt Philip, remember that he's your brother too, and that he was already punished for his behavior." 

"I was just going to tell Victor to keep him away from Chloe." He remembers what Chloe told him about honesty, and he grimaces. "Okay, I was going to hit him." 

"That wouldn't be a good idea Lucas, Victor may like you, but attacking Philip will only make you his enemy." Lucas looks up to see Mickey coming toward him with Maggie following behind. "Stay away form him." He pats the younger man on the shoulder. "We're going to go and take your Grandmother home, I don't want to have to come bail you out Lucas."  

The bulk of the Horton's left quickly followed by the Brady's and the Black, leaving mostly teens behind, except for Jennifer, Lucas, and Greta. 

Examination Room 1

"Brady." Chloe had heard the commotion and the screaming, and she knew that Brady had probably had tried to follow Philip, but she couldn't let him get into trouble for trying to protect her. 

Brady walked into the room with a smile on his face, and just looking at him she knew he had hit Philip. "Hey Diva, how are you?" 

"Brady don't go after Philip." He gives her his most innocent look " I know you Brady." 

"Diva, I'm not leaving your side until I'm kicked out." He takes her hand and kisses it. "Now, what tape did you see?" 

Chloe grimaces. "That date with Cynthia, didn't end as innocently as he suggested, and Cynthia had the proof. " 

Brady kisses the delicate that he's holding. "I'm sorry Diva." He smoothes some hair off her forehead. "I know you cared about him."

Chloe smiles "Don't feel bad, I watched the tape and didn't feel a thing." "You were right, I didn't love Philip." 

Brady moves to kiss her cheek, and smile at her. "Don't worry Chloe your prince will come."

Chloe looks at Brady with love in her eyes, knowing that he already arrived.

Salem University Hospital ER

"Hey Lucas." Lucas turns is surprised to find himself looking at Greta, although he knew she came back form Vegas, he didn't think he would see her without Jack Davereau.

"Hi, Greta, I didn't know you were back from Vegas." She frowns and he kicks himself for hurting her. "Oh, great I screwed up again didn't I?" 

She gives him a weak smile. "No, I just learned something about a friend that I really didn't want to find out." 

"Austin." He touches her shoulder and tried to ignore the fire that spreads through his body at the faintest touch. "I love my brother, but let's face it the man dense, to let you get away."  

"Thanks, but I was long over Austin, and am now getting my heart broken by new guys." She smiles at him like the way the warm feeling that his touch brings her, and remembers that she always liked being around Lucas.

Lucas stands and starts flexing. "Just tell me who, and their mince meat." She laughs at his antics. "I'm serious, I'll take this tasteless loser on and beat some sense into him." They both laugh and neither notices Jennifer coming up to them.

"Did I miss something?" Lucas wiggles his eyebrows at the princess sending her into another fit of laughter. 

"No, your charming brother is just trying to cheer me up." 

"Well, Lucas such you're such good company do you think you could take Great home, I want to stay and talk to Chloe, and I may have a await since she' in there with Brady."

"Sure." Lucas remembers the rest of her statement and turns to look at his sister with concern. "Do I have to watch out for Brady now?" 

Greta smiles at the concern Lucas has for Chloe and decides to set his mind at rest. "No, Brady is a good guy, I don't think he would hurt Chloe for the world." 

"Well, now that that is settled, Greta do you still have the spare key?" At her nod Jennifer leans down and kisses her brothers cheek. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Sure she will, give Chloe and Brady my best." Lucas stands and lends Greta his arm as he leads her out the door.

Jennifer watches the couple leaves with frank interest as Julie-type thoughts run through her mind.

"They are kind of cute together aren't they?" Jennifer turns to find herself face to face with Belle and Mimi wearing a similar expression. She raises her eyebrow at them, and Belle goes on. "I've noticed how often Greta gets the short end of the stick with guys and the last few times, it's been one of my family members handing it to her, and yet she still goes out of her way to help Brady ad Chloe."

Mimi nods her head. "Yup, Princess is a class act." 

"Yeah, I think so too." She looks at her watch and notices how late it is. "How are you two getting home, do you need a ride."

Belle shakes her head. "No, we're going to drag Brady away from soon, just to make sure that he doesn't try and visit Philip."  

Jennifer looks behind the girls to see Brady leaving the Chloe's room. He spots them and begins walking toward them. "Hey, Jennifer."

"Hi, Brady, how is she?" 

"Diva's fine, she's still up if you want to see her." 

"Yeah, I think I'll do that, bye Guys." The teens say goodbye and begin walking toward the exit, but Brady stops to look back at Chloe's room.

"Brady, she'll be okay." He faces Belle and sees her knowing look. "Come on."

Examination Room 1

"Hey, Chloe you up for a visitor?" Hearing Jennifer's voice Chloe looks up and nods.

"Sure, come in."

Jennifer sits down and looks at her sister although paler then normal, she is still beautiful and she even began to see a resemblance between her and Lucas. "Chloe I want to be honest with you." "My father told me about you in Africa, and I was going to tell you, but then I came home and you seemed so close to Craig, and I thought that it would e cruel to take that away form you just to leave you with a man that never calls and rarely visits." She looks at the stunned look on the girls face, and moves to leave. "I know you don't want to speak to me again, because I lied to you, I understand."

"Stop." Jennifer looks at her sister with a look that can only be called confusion. "I understand, I did a lot of terrible things to my mother to try to get her to tell me who my father was, and when she told me I felt sad." "Don't get me wrong, I like being a member of your family, but I felt like I lost Craig, and I realized that I had had a father for the last two years." " You were trying to protect me, and I appreciate that, but I'll tell you the something I told Lucas." "All I need is for you to be here and be honest, if you can do that then we can try to do this whole sister thing?"

Jennifer smiles and walks over to kiss Chloe on the cheek. "I think I can do that, and I know I would like a sister."

Red Wolf Private Jet

"Boss, Chloe Lane was admitted about an hour ago."

Mackenzie stops staring out of the window and looks at O'Neil. "What happened?"

"That Kiriakis kid knocked her down, Wesley admitted her early as a precaution." 

Mackenzie's gaze returns to the window. "That's the second time Kiriakis has caused an alert, get me a file on him and his father, have a someone shadow him, and tell Lane's guard they are to intervene whenever that kid is within twenty feet of her."  

"Boss, we're about to land." 

"Is the doctor standing by."

"Yeah, all ready to go." 

"Good."


	14. An Understanding

I don't own anything, except Mackenzie Red Wolf and Patrick O'Neil.

Salem University Hospital Rm. 145 

The one thing Chloe didn't expect to see when she woke up was Jan Spears by her bedsides. She blinked several times to make sure she was seeing things. 

"You're not seeing things Lane, it's me." Jan noticed the unasked question in the girl's eyes. "Shawn was visiting you and got called away to the court house for JT's hearing, I volunteered to stay with you." 

 "Thanks Jan." Chloe tried to sit up by can't find the strength, so Jan runs to help her up. "So, how's the baby?" 

"You don't have to fake concern just because your Shawn's cousin." "I know you don't care, so we don't have to talk, we can just sit here in silence." 

"Jan I'm not faking concern, I figured out what happened." Chloe tried to word it carefully hoping she can convince Jan o confide in her, without knowing that Shawn broke her confidence. 

"What are you talking about?" Chloe gave Jan a knowing looking. "How did you know?"

"I put the pieces together, I knew Shawn would never cheat on Belle, and even though they weren't together he loved her on the island and he wouldn't have betrayed her." "Jan, you don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed, it wasn't your fault."

"How do you, know I had been flirting with him since the beginning of the trip." 

"Jan, trust me I know, that no matter what you did, when you said no, he should have listened." Jan looks up and sees something she never thought she would see in Chloe Lane's eyes, understanding.

"Chloe, how do you know?" Chloe's eye looks away for a moment, before she turns back to Jan. 

"Jan, go make sure no one is at the door and then locked it." Jan follows the instruction then moves her seat close to Chloe. " When I was 12, I was in this foster home with this couple the wife was a manic depressive and the husband was an alcoholic." " The wife would take her medicine and just sleep for the rest of the night, and the husband would start try to force himself on me, but I would lock myself in one the closets." "It was an old lock, so he didn't have the tools to pick, so he would just spend the night sitting by the door, telling me what whore I was for coming on to him and not delivering." Jan gives Chloe a sympathetic look and pats her hand. " I didn't stay there that long, once they found out about the Husband's drinking they moved me, but he was only the first guy that I had to deal with, and I learned something." Chloe takes Jan hand and looks into her eyes " Guys, that do things like that have problems, and isn't about you or me, it's just their problem." 

"I was just so scared Chloe, and then Shawn came and for the first time since before the rape I felt safe." She looks up with tears in her eyes. "I know that Shawn gave up Belle to help me, and I feel horrible about it, but I need him Chloe but I need him, and I can't make it right now without him."

"Well now you have me too, and we're both going to get you through this."

"You shouldn't have to deal with now, on top of the cancer and the tape." Chloe looks surprised. "Yours isn't the first tape Cynthia has sent out, and I don't need to see to know what happened." 

"Well, I'm going to beat this so don't worry about anything." 

"You say that, but I don't think you're sure." Jan looks closely at Chloe's eyes and can clearly see fear, the same kind Jan had for weeks after the rape, and the fear that she would die. "You think you could die, don't you."

Chloe looks at the girl that made her life hell for two years and sees something she never thought she would see, someone to confide besides Brady. Jan was just as screwed up as she was, maybe even more so, because while Chloe always wished for her biological parents to return and love her, Jan's were right in front of her denying her love. "You're right even with a match being so likely to be found, I still think there's the chance that I'll die." She turns to Jan once more. "Promise me something." At the girls nod she continues. "Promise me that if things start to look bad you will tell Belle the truth." 

Jan looks at the girl that was once her enemy and realizes how alike they are, and her with her min made up she nods. "I promise, but that won't happen you'll beat this." 

"Hey Diva, what's up with the door?" 

Jan goes to the door and checks to make sure that she and Chloe are presentable before opening the door to Brady and the rest of the Black family. She turns back to look at Chloe and smiles. "I see you later Chloe, get well soon, and remember what I said." Jan picks up her coat and walks past the shocked family. 

"Well don't just stand there come in." Brady enters and takes the seat that Jan vacated. While John and Marlena moved to lean against the wall, Belle on the other hand just stared in the direction where Jan Spears just went.

"So Chloe how are you this morning?" Marlena looked at the pale girl and realized that something important must have happened between her and Shawn's lover, but unsure what that could possibly. "You look well."

Chloe laughs, and the simple act made her look healthier." Thanks Dr. Evan-Black, but I know I look horrible." 

Brady lifts Chloe hand and kisses it. "You look breathtakingly beautiful, Diva."  

John watches his son with fascination at how easily Chloe Lane relaxes his son, when they arrived and found Chloe's door locked Brady had been sure that Philip was in there bothering her, and the rage that clouded his eyes scared even a ex-mercenary. Finding Jan Spears in the room hadn't made anyone feel better, but hearing Chloe's voice has removed the rage in seconds. John smiles at the picture they make, and prays that cancer won't take another woman from Brady. "That's a fact, Chloe, we Black men know better then to lie about a woman's appetence." 

"Well then thank you both." She looks past to where Belle is standing with shock still evident on her face. "Hey Belle." 

Belle is finally snapped out of her spell and turned to look at Chloe, she wanted to see how her best friend was doing, but she couldn't stop the question. "What was Jan doing here?" She saw Chloe quickly avert her eyes but bring them back with a strange look in them. 

"Shawn stopped by to see me, but I was asleep and then he got called to the court house, so Jan volunteered to wait with me." 

Belle was about to ask another question when one of the subject of conversation came into the room smiling form ear to ear, or he was until he stopped the black family there.

"Oh Hey, I just came to tell Chloe the good news, but I can come back." 

"No, tell me now you got me all excited." Chloe eyes pleaded with him to try and stay, and he had to give in. 

"The judge awarded us permanent custody of JT, and Glen had agreed to not to fight for more." Shawn faces broke into a smile again, and it almost reached his eyes, but the thought of his perfect girl stand close by keep it where it was. 

"Shawn that's great." No one was more surprised by her outburst then Belle, who had to stop and try to remember if she had actually said those words.

"Thanks, well I should go." He moves into the room and hugs Chloe whispering in here ear. "Thank you for talking to Jan, she seems better." He pulls back and nods to the group. "I'll see you later Chloe."

The inhabitants all look at Belle confused at what to say, and feeling their eyes on her Belle turns to survey the group. "What? I'm really glad that got to keep JT." Shrugging her shoulders." I just am wondering if this mean they're not going after Isaac."

Private Jet

"Sir, we will be arriving in Salem Shortly." The gray haired man bowed and left the room. Leaving the dark haired man alone in the spacious jet staring out the window.

"Don't worry father, I am coming and will protect Alexandra and all the DiMera interest."  

      ****


	15. Confessions

I don't own anything except Mackenzie Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and the Red Wolf Society.

Mackenzie's Apartment

Mackenzie woke up slowly, there was no pain, but there was definite urge to stay sleep. She struggled to get up and then felt two strong hands helping her. Ordinarily she would have attacked, but she was too tired and unfocused to do anything more then lean on the hands for support, after all they were nice hands them made her feel warm and safe and that something she hasn't feel for a long time. Finally opening her eyes her gaze fell on her assistant O'Neil, stand by her bedside with a cup and a straw urging her to drink.

"Come on Mac, you need to drink up." Pushing the cup in her direction. "Can't get well, if you're dehydrated." 

Taking a sip she tries to focus on the room, and realizes that she doesn't know where she is. "Where am I?"

O'Neil puts the cup on a nightstand and opens the blinds. " You're in the apartment over the Dojo, back in Salem." Seeing her expression change to fury. "After the surgery, we're going to follow your orders and stay in Chicago, but we got word there might be trouble here, so I had you moved."

"What happened?" 

"The Brady's were awarded full custody of JT Brady, and rumors about a baby switch still persist, and a new rumor running around town is that the mother Hope is going after the baby that is supposedly hers."

Mac notices how O'Neil is leaving out information and she straightens to her full sitting height hoping to intimidate the agent. "What are you leaving out?" 

"The child she wants was adopted by her best friend, one Alexandra DiMera Carver, married to the police captain Abraham Carver, but very open about her relationship to her father Stefano. 

"So a Brady is trying to take a kid away form a DiMera." She shakes her head. "I swear some people just never learn, it's like they didn't even hear about the feud in Ireland." 

"I'm told, once again through gossip, that no one in the town knows why there is a feud, apparently Shawn Brady Sr. isn't talking." 

"Anything else I should know?" 

"Colin Murphy is an attending doctor at Salem University Hospital." At his words he notices how his employers eyes narrow. " Dr. Cortez says that you should be up and about in three days, I told her that you aren't the ordinary patient, so you probably be up giving orders by tomorrow night." He smiles hoping to alleviate the tension that enters the room at the mention of the Irish doctor.

She ignores his comment and looks around the room, she pales when she realizes that the room is pink and white, looking down she notices that her comforter her covered with roses and butterflies. She looks, O'Neil, and glares. "What the hell is all this?" She lifts her arm and waves it around the room.

O'Neil looks around and grimaces, he left the set-up of the apartment to agent Harris, who interned hired a decorator. He knows exactly how Mac feels, when he saw the bedroom he hit the roof, the flowery bedroom didn't fit his bosses personality at all. He hadn't ever been in her bedroom back at the main base, but he had been told that all that was there was a bed, a mirror, and coat rack. "An agent hired a decorator that said they would fit it to your personality, we described you and this is what they came up with."  

"So, which moron described me as Martha Stewart?" O'Neil pales, not wanting to get the Harris killed for he decision. "Never mind, just fix it, and this time try to remember that I'm mercenary." O'Neil is about walk away when he sees that she is trying to remember something, when she looks at him with an expression of annoyance." And who the hell said you could call me, Mac"

Salem University Hospital 

He was still there, that's all Nancy could think we when she came for the second time that day to see her daughter. 

Brady Black was still there. 

She appreciated that Brady was her friend, and happy that he would defend her so gallantly, but the thought of her daughter mixed up with another member of Victor Kiriakis family just scared her. What probably annoyed her more was that she saw it too, she had heard people talking about how one minute Brady had been ready to kill and then the next he was tame as a pussycat, all due to Chloe, and she had seen it. She had also seen how depressed Chloe would look sometimes and how just hearing his voice would make her smile, she freely admits that Chloe wouldn't even be talking to her now much less calling her mom without Brady's support. Seeing Brady in their with her now smiling and making her laugh. 

Damn it, she hated to admit it, but they were good for each other, hell they probably loved each other they were just too stubborn or scared to admit it. Clenching her fist she began walking toward the door and with her hand on the knob she was decided. She would not openly support this whatever they had, thinking back to what her husband had said last night, and she hardens her resolve. "No need for both her parents to encourage the ruffians pursuit of my daughter." Pushing open the door she sees Brady still holding her hand. " You still here." She moves into the room still glaring at the young man.

"Hello, Mrs. Wesley, how are you?"

"I'm smart enough to know your tricks." 

"Mom, please no fighting." Nancy smile as the easy way Chloe calls her that. "Besides, I thought you weren't coming back tonight."

"Craig has the results, and we're going to schedule the surgery as soon as your match gets here."

Brady straightens and turns his attention toward Nancy. "Who is her match?'

"That'd be me." The trio turns to see Lucas leaning on the doorjamb with Princess Greta by his side, he smiles at Nancy as he walks to his sister's bedside and once again musses her hair. "Hey Chlo." 

The smile that started on Chloe's face when she saw her brother quickly disappeared when he mussed her hair. "Lucas, I told you about mussing my hair, why do you keep doing that?" 

"I like to see that angry face you make, when I do it." He balls up his fist and lightly taps her on the chin. " Besides I think you look cute with mussed hair, makes you look rugged." 

"Lucas, women don't try to look rugged." Greta was enjoying watching how Lucas and Chloe got along, but she could tell that the girl had some serious thoughts about hurting her new brother. "Maybe you should just stick to cute nick name or something."

Brady stands moves away, before adding. "Yeah, cause she hits." Chloe turns and tries to hit him, but exactly as he predicted he had moved out of her range, but he doesn't even see Craig come through the door or raise his hand to slap Brady upside the head.

"Ow" Brady rubs his head where Dr. Wesley hit him and moves back to his seat.

"Stop picking on my daughter." He moves toward Chloe and kisses her forehead. 

"So, Dad when is this the surgery." 

"Day after tomorrow." He checks her chart and looks up at her. "You're doing well, but you should get some rest." He turns to look at Brady. "You should too, you've been here all day." He moves towards the door, taking Nancy with him. "So, we'll say goodnight all."

Greta hands Chloe the bear that Lucas picked out for her in the gift shop and hugs the girl before moving near the door. "See ya later Chloe."

Lucas gives Brady a warning look, and goes to kiss his sisters cheek. "See ya tomorrow Chlo." He nods his head in Brady's general direction. "Black"

"Bye guys." Chloe waves to them as they close the door behind them. She turns to Brady. "Does Lucas have a problem with you that I don't know about?"

"No" he takes her hand again. "He's just being a brother." "Are you still scared?"

"Yeah, but not as much as yesterday." " I have feel like I've been given a new chance at life." She opens her mouth, but quickly closes it.

"What?" he moves to the side of her bed and sits on the edge. "Come on Diva." 

"Brady, this is serious, I have no clue what to do, and I need your help.

"Just tell me and I help you," 

"Okay, when I watched the tape of Philip and Cynthia, I keep thinking to myself, 'I should be heartbroken', but I wasn't." "Then a thought occurred to me, if that was Brady, I would be crying my eyes out." She took his hand and looked at it. "I think I did something really stupid."

Brady was trying to compute what she told him. "What stupid thing did you do?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"I fell in love with my best friend." 

Mackenzie's Apartment

"Mac, they scheduled the surgery for day after tomorrow." 

"Plan's in place." 

"Yeah, I will personally carry out the transaction."

"Good, make sure Colin Murphy is indisposed that day." 

"Mac, we have no real proof………."

Mac picks up a cup by her bed, and throws it at the wall. "HE IS A RISK, WITH OR WITHOUT PROOF, HE IS A RISK!"

She calms herself and looks at O'Neil. "We can not risk the chance that he is a Spy."  


	16. New Developments

I don't own anything except Mackenzie Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and the Red Wolf Society.

Salem University Hospital

"Are we talking about me or Belle?" 

"Brady, if I was talking about Belle, I would have a whole new set of problems." She watches for a reaction but can't see one and panics. "Look Brady just forg…" Already prepared for what Chloe was about to do Brady did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Admittedly he had just kissed her to shut her up, but those thoughts flew out the window when his lips touched hers. Brady wasn't an amateur when it came to kissing, but he hadn't been expecting this, there's usually a build up in a kiss you start off slow and gradually pick up speed until the arrow's bouncing off the chart, it's a rule. It was then that Brady remembered that Chloe was a not conformist and never went by the rules, which explains why he his lips touched her they went from zero to one twenty in seconds. It didn't help matters that she had her hand running through his hair and down his back. Nope, Brady was in way over his head the in kiss, and knowing her she probably did it on purpose.

She had known exactly what he was doing, he was trying to shut her up, but she showed him, hell she showed herself. Chloe always knew Brady would be a great kisser, just watching the way he talked you could tell, they way he said his O's told her he would be good. But she never imagined he would be this good, she felt like any moment she would die from the pleasure of it. She hated to compare, but it was obvious that kissing wasn't a genetic trait, because while Philip was an okay kisser, Brady an Olympic gold medallist, and he would defiantly get extra points for the hand movements. 

"Ahem." The two lovebirds stayed locked in their embrace. "AHEM." Nothing, it was like they were in their own little world. "HELLO." Still nothing in fact it looked as if they were getting more involved in their make out session. "BREAK IT UP!" that did it.

Chloe feeling very embarrassed look behind Brady to see her sister Jennifer standing there with a bemused expression on her face. Brady not paying attention at all only knew that someone had walked in, and fearing for his life leaned over to Chloe and whispered. "Who is it?"

"Jennifer." She pats his cheek knowing the thoughts that are running through his mind. "You're safe." 

Brady turns and sure rough there is Jennifer Horton blushing as much as Chloe is. "Hi, Jennifer, how are you?'

"Well, I'm not doing as well as you appear to be doing, but I'm okay." Jennifer watches the young man turns a dark crimson red, and is almost ashamed of what's she doing, but glad she came in when she did unsure of what would happen. 

"Hi, Jen." Chloe however wasn't as nearly embarrassed as Brady, because she knew Jennifer was okay, now Craig or Lucas, and she would have had a problem. 

"Well, I should go Craig would kill me if he knew I was still her." Brady moves off the bed and kisses Chloe on the cheek. "I'll be here first thing in the morning Diva." He smiles as he passes Jennifer, and turns at the door. "And about that they we talked about," He sees her nod. "Ditto."

Jennifer watches Chloe as she watches Brady leave; taking the seat by the bed she just looks at her sister unsure of what to say. "Sorry to interrupt, when I came in Craig and Nancy said you were probably by yourself." 

"Yeah, well Lucas and Greta had just left and Brady and I were just talking, he was about to leave." 

"Whoa, Lucas and Greta." She puts a hand on Chloe arm. "They were here together or 'together'." 

Chloe looked at Jennifer with open amusement, she reminded her of Belle, and for the first time she had hope that she and Jennifer could do this sister thing without much bloodshed. "They arrived together, I can not be sure of their level of 'togetherness', but I could start an inquiry and report back with my findings."    

"Funny, but come on details, did they hold hands? Did he hold open the door for her? Anything?" 

"They came in she was behind him, he mussed my hair, she told him stop, Brady said something, Craig hit Brady and then kicked everyone out, Greta gave me a bear, we said goodbye, and then they left." Thinking of the bear Chloe looks down and finds it at her side forgotten in the kiss with Brady, picking she looks at it and reads the card. 

**_To my lovely little sister Chlo_**

From your handsome big brother Lucas 

Smiling she hugs the bear closer to her, and sees Jens's questioning look. "It's from Lucas." She hands it to Jennifer so she can read the card.

"Oh my god." Chloe gives her a look of confusion and fright. "This is from the hospital gift shop." 

"Okay." She shakes her head. "No, not okay, what does that mean?"

"It means that Lucas and Greta probably picked out the bear." She shakes her head again. "This is Greta's handwriting, she wrote the card."

"So what, Nancy signs the birthday presents that I get from Craig." Shrugging her shoulder. "Men can't shop, what's your point."

"Oh my naïve little sister, handsome big brother is something Lucas would say, so that means he told Greta what to write."

Chloe takes back the bear and looks at him. "Oh, Mr. Bear do you know what she's talking about, cause I don't."

"Lucas did something sweet in front of her, which means he what's her to know the real him." Seeing Chloe's still confused face she goes one. "Because he likes her, and Greta coming with him to see you means she likes him too."

"You got all that from a one visit and a teddy bear." Shaking her head at the excitement on Jennifer's face. "Amazing."

Mackenzie's Apartment

"Mac, call for you." O'Neil walks into her bedroom carry a portable phone and hands it to recovering boss.

Taking it from him she notices that his wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron, she raise her eyebrow at the sight. "What are you doing now?" She shakes her at him and shoos him away with her hand. "Never mind I can't even believe you're a secret agent." She waits till his closes the door before answering the call. "Wolf, here?"

"What a coincide cause Wolfs here too." 

Mac sits up and smiles as she hears the voice of her uncle Tobias. "Hey Uncle T, how are things on the ranch?" 

"Never mind that how do things go with the mission, is the your sister safe yet?'

"I had the surgery this morning, and will probably being back at 100 tomorrow, the transaction goes down day after tomorrow, I have my best person handling it." 

"Good, very good, but I think you should do it yourself, this was your father's most important mission besides protecting you, and I want it to be successful. " "You're the only person he would have trusted to do it, can you?"

"Yes, I'll handle it personally, don't worry T, I will make sure all my siblings are safe and that DiMera goes down."  

"I know Mac, I have a feeling we will all get exactly what we deserve." "Now, you make sure you rest up. " "Soon your destiny begins." 

Mac smiles as her Uncle gives her the Red Wolf motto. " And the Red Wolves are always ready for their destiny." "Bye Uncle T, I'll call you when it's completed." 

Mac hangs up with her uncle and takes off her watch, taking off the back cover she smiles at the picture placed inside. "Soon Cris, soon.


	17. Getting everything Out in the Open

Good news, Bad news. 

Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.

Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Thank you all for your Reviews, it keeps me writing,

~~~~

Special Note: I am changing the two aspects of the story first the tattoo mentioned in the first chapter is now a branded indentation in the skin of a wolf. Second, I am changing the length that O'Neil and Mac have know and worked for each other and make it two years.

~~~~

Salem University Hospital 

Room 147

Considering that tomorrow morning he was going under the knife, he was having a great week. Monday he was just Lucas Roberts, town alcoholic and consummate loser. Now it was Thursday and he was a recovering alcoholic, he still had some of his loser like qualities, but they were evaporating fast with the love and support of his family. Not that his mother didn't love him, but Kate had lived a hard life, and hadn't taught the kind of things he would want passed on to his son, besides that Kate was always looking for the biggest score, and he was no longer interested in the score. He had a son and sisters depending on him to be a better man. 

 Of course as always there are bumps along the way. He and Sami weren't getting along as usual, but they were civil, and since he was planning on going after her he didn't have to worry about being targeted. His mother was less the pleased to find out Bill Horton had another kid, and that it was Chloe, but she would just have to get over it, because he vowed to protect Chloe and he would do it even if it meant taking on his mother. Victor had practically screamed bloody murder when he heard that Lucas hadn't tried to help Philip when Brady beat him up, and called him into the office and cut him off no job and no money unless he stated his allegiance and looking at his weasel of a little half-brother, he had no problems walking away form the Kiriakis Mansion. He didn't mind being poor or jobless, at least he had the respect of his family. 

But things were starting to look up. John Black had cornered him this morning asking if he could come by and talk to him about a job, it was true he got the job at Titan because of his mother, but he was smart, Victor wouldn't kept him around otherwise. He was really getting to know the Horton's, and he actually like the family, especially his sisters. The biggest surprise of all was Greta Von Amburg, never in a million years would he have thought he had a chance with someone like Greta, she was beautiful, funny, kind, smart, and she actually seemed to like him. 

So caught up in his thought he didn't hear the door open, but he smelled her perfume, he didn't know how she managed to smell like gardenias, but he had definite plans to look into. He looked up and had to catch his breath he had always though she was beautiful, but breathtaking and awe inspiring were quickly working their way into his vocabulary. 

"Hey, how are you?" Greta wasn't really a fan of Kate Roberts, but she had to admit that the woman has gorgeous sons. Personally she always thought that Lucas was cuter then his brothers, it wasn't just about looks, he had the look of man that was constantly in sorrow, and she just wanted to take away all his pain. Of course when he smiled like he was now, he goes form cute to sexy.

"Better now." He stood and her attention was drawn to his clothes. It wasn't anything special just a white t-shirt and sweat pants, but all they seem to do was emphasis his muscles. 

"I thought you could use some company." She moves to seat down by his bed. 

"Thanks, I was hanging out with Chloe for a while, but she and Brady keep sending each other these heartfelt glances and I had to go." He shivered. "I didn't want to be there when they started kissing or something." She laughs and he notices how sexy she looks doing that, and promises himself that he make her do that more often.

"Really, so are they a couple now?" She moves to the edge of the seat, like a child waiting for a gift. 

"According to Jennifer they are, something about him buying her pancakes, and it being a symbol of his devotion." He shrugs. "I have no clue how she comes to this conclusions." He moves closer to her. "You seem really interested, you wouldn't be interested in Brady yourself would you, and of course I am only asking to protect my sisters interest."

"Why do people keep assuming that I'm interested in Brady." "I just happen to think that he is a nice guy, and I like to see people happy." 

"Well it's probably because Brady seems like your type."

"What's my type?"

"Uh…" Lucas started to squirm he had a feeling that he had started a conversation that he should be in. "You know, tall, blond, handsome, successful, socially acceptable." 

Greta stands and narrows her eyes annoyed at the presumptions people make about her, but especially that that Lucas might think that of her. "I'll have you know that I don't like tall, blond and handsome." She moves closer to him and he takes a step back unsure of what she'll do.

"For your information, I like short, dark, and brooding." With that said Greta grabbed her bag and left a stunned Lucas sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

Salem University Hospital 

Room 145

"I think I made Lucas uncomfortable." Brady looked over at Chloe who looked up surprised by his statement; she tilted her head to the side, as if she was thinking about her answer.

"Yeah, it's entirely possible." Brady looked down at the monopoly board on her bed, and looked back up at her with a guilty expression on his face. " Brady, don't feel bad, it's not like it's the first time we've done that to someone." She shrugged. "We know each other better then anyone else so well that sometime we don't need to talk, and sometimes we forget that other people don't know our language." 

"I feel bad, do you want me to go get him." Brady stands up and moves toward the door, but Chloe stops him.

"No, I think it's actually time we talked about what happened yesterday." He moved back to his original position.

"Okay Diva, first things, first." He takes a deep breath. "Did you mean it or are you rebounding from Philip," 

"I don't think it's possible for you to be rebound, when my feelings for Philip weren't really real." She squints her eyes in a thoughtful manner. " But I can ask Belle of Jennifer." "But what about you, what's Ditto?"

"I have had feelings for you for a very long time, before you were my friend, hell even when you were my enemy." He's so busy looking into her eyes trying to read her reaction that he never saw the punch coming until she he hit him in the chest. "Ow."

"You're suppose to be honest with me, had you told the truth we could have been together a lot sooner." 

"Hey, that goes both ways, you know."

"No, my situation is different, I recently became aware what exactly my feelings are, I thought that I was just getting a crush on you, because you been so great." "But, you had serious feelings while I was still having thoughts, there's a difference."

"You know, I'm not even going to arguer with that kind of Belle logic." He takes her face in his hand, and leans in. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"See, wasn't that easy." Before Chloe can answer Brady kisses her, and the, and as impossible as it seems this kiss was better then the previous one, this encompassed all the passion of the last on but threw something new into the mix, Love. 

Mackenzie's Apartment

Mackenzie looked tense she was staring out the window not moving, and she was beginning to worry him. " Mac you okay?"

Hearing his voice she turns and glares at him. "At what point did we become close enough for you to call me Mac, cause I don't remember."

"You look tense, you sure you want me to do the job." 

"No, I have to do it." She gets up and goes downstairs into the Dojo where she picks up some a staff. She starts twirling around her body and practicing her marital arts. 

"Maybe you should just rest up for tomorrow." She stops and glares at him, then picks up her knife that is as usual attached to her ankle and throws at him. The knife misses his ear by a half and inch, and he knows that's only because she wanted it to.

"Maybe you should practice too, you should have caught that knife." O'Neil removes it from the wall and throws it back at her, as he knew she would she caught the knife between her too hands. "That's how you handle a knife being throw at you." 

O'Neil pushes himself off the wall and removes his shirts and rolls up his pants. He steps onto the mat and gets into ready position. Mac smiles and slips the knife back into its holder, and moves to stand in front of him also in ready position.

" You sure you want to do this O'Neil?" "I did after all teach you most of the moves you know, I don't want to hurt you." She says at she starts to stretch which was practically a dismissal.

"Why are you always a such a bitch?"

"Why are you always Irish?"

O'Neil drops his arms and stares at her in shock. "What?"

" It means that some things are genetic, like you being Irish and me being a bitch." Well he ponders her answer Mac drops to the ground and executes a Russian leg sweep that sends him to the floor. "Rule one, always be wary of people who stretch when you are in ready position it means that are sneaky and willing to cheat." 

O'Neil is down long but while there he pulls her leg out from under her sending her down to the mat, but only long enough for her to roll out and gain her balance. The two competitors circles each other with narrow eyes, O'Neil sees an opening and rushes forward to pull her off her feet, but she seemed to know his plans and shifted so that instead of him catching her in the stomach she caught his head and through him to the mat. 

O'Neil rolled away and tried a new tactic he picked the discarded staff and waved her over to him in a taunting fashion sure to upset the ex-mercenary. Mac picked up the challenge and bowed to him signaling that she knew he couldn't best her without a weapon. Pride a little dented he charged anyway Mac once again moved swiftly to avoid the blow, but O'Neil was finally a step ahead and aimed two feet to her right here he was sure she go. 

Mac took the blow in stride and decided to stop playing with her sparring partner. She took the staff and using her full force sent it and her partner flying toward the wall. O'Neil hit the wall with a loud thud, and just lay there. 

Mac walked toward and stops when she was in front of him and bent down so that she was near his ear. "Rule two, never attack in anger, you give your opponent an edge that is hard to get back." 

O'Neil grunts a response, and as Mac gets ready to stand he grabs pulls her under him, using his ninety pounds advantage to hold here there he moves his face mere inches away from hers. "There are two ways to get rid of pre-mission stress, there's violence, and then there's sex."   

Mac gives him that strange smile that she rarely uses. "Well, we already fought, and I'm still stressed, so I guess that leaves us one more option."  

Smiling O'Neil lowers his head.


	18. Their Destiny Begins

Good news, Bad news. 

Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.

Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Thank you all for your Reviews, it keeps me writing,

Salem University Hospital 

Rm. 145

"I really wish you would stop pacing, Lucas." Chloe looked at her brother he had come in at the crack of the dawn to talk to her, and she hadn't been able to get him calmed down. "It's making me nervous, and I don't think I should be stressed today and neither should you."

Lucas stopped and seeing the worry on her face abruptly seat down in the chair by her bed. " Why won't she return my calls?"

"Because you behaved like a jackass." Lucas turns and sees Jennifer in the doorway. "Greta told me what you did, Bonehead." 

Chloe laughed at the look of surprise and hurt on Lucas's face, and Jennifer turned the tables on her little sister. "Don't act you're so good at reading the opposite sex miss "just friends"."  

"Hey, I had special circumstances." She sits up and narrows her eyes. "And look who's talking, the woman living in a house with her ex-husband."  

Lucas stands and throws up his hands. "Ladies, please, let's just clarify that none of us are that bright when it comes to the opposites sex." 

Jennifer steps into the room and takes the seat on Chloe's other side. "Okay, but some dumber then others." The statement was finished with her sending Lucas a glare that should have at least injuries him greatly.

"I've tried to apologize, but she won't return my calls." He looks at Jennifer. "Did she tell you what she said before she left?"

"Yeah, that blonds were her type." She sends him a warning glance and cocks her head in Chloe directions.

"Jen, I know about Brady." She shrugs her shoulders." I don't see it, but hey in a alternate universe where he isn't dating me, I guess anything's possible." 

Lucas gives her a weak smile. "Enough about you." He turns back to Jennifer and narrows his eyes. "Obviously your friend is trying to hide something, because that wasn't the last thing she said." He turns and walks toward the door before stopping in front of the bed and turning to face them with what can only be called a smirk. "Her last words were that her type was "short, dark, and brooding." 

"Brooding, see I would have said pouting." Chloe titled her head to the side, brought her hand to her chin, and stared at her brother like a he was a riddle.

"I would have to say moody." Jennifer copied the Chloe's gesture. They both starting laughing when Lucas did actually start to pout.

"Stop picking on him." The girls stopped there laughing to look up and see Craig standing in the doorway. "You need to get to your room they need to start prepping you for the surgery." He pointed toward the door, and waited while the younger man kissed both his sisters goodbye and went to his room. "Chloe, dear we'll be ready to prep you in another hour." He walks over and kisses her forehead. "So when Brady arrives, don't spend all your time making out." He chuckles at the shocked expression on her face. "Chief of staff has his spies, but don't worry I won't tell you mother." 

Jennifer is leaving just as Brady walks through the doors carry a bouquet of tiger lilies. Alone thoughts of making out leave her mind as his was quickly followed by Mimi and Belle. Kevin and Susan stopped by later, along with Shawn and Jan. Brady never left her side, not even when Nancy came in and starting making snide remarks about him. 

When the time arrived for to be wheeled down Brady leaned over her and gave a linger kiss. "I love you Dive, and I bell waiting her when you come back."

Chloe wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but the drugs Craig had given her where kicking in and she could barley keep her eyes open.

Mac had watched the scene from the shadows and smiled, if all went well, Chloe Lane would recover and live happily ever after with her family and friends, and need never know how close she came to danger. Moving quickly the disguised mercenary blended in with the hospital setting as a doctor, and ducked into an empty room to check the final arrangements.

"Wolf to Wolf One, come in."

"Wolf one here."

"Colin Murphy? 

"Murphy is stranded on a back road just outside of Salem, with no help in sight."

"Good, agents in all in place."

"Affirmative, Location check, has Lane in the elevator about to be wheeled into the theatre."

"On my way, over and out."

Mac looks up at the ceiling and finds the vent. She quickly discards her disguise and jumps up catching the light fixture and kicks out the vent cover and starts swaying toward the opening. Building up the proper momentum she gets her legs secured in the vent and drops the light fixture. Pulling her self up she climbs in further and takes out her flashlight. Turning it on she crawls her way through the ventilation using her memory of the plans she saw last night to get her down to the surgery. Recognizing the vent for the theatre room where the surgery is taking place she waits and listens for any sign of movement in the room below. 

Hearing no signs of life she takes out her cell phone and tries to call O'Neil. "Location check?'

"Lane is currently in the hallway." 

"I need lights out in exactly seven minutes." "Ending communications."

Mac hears the doors to the surgery open but then no sounds of footsteps she looks through the vent and sees that the nurses have stopped just outside the door. Seizing her chance she removes the cover and jumps down to the ground. Having already stakes out a position to hide in she moves over to hide beside the large cabinet and just ducks out of sight as the nurse bring the patient in. 

The nurses bring Chloe and begin checking the room to make sure all the materials needed are there/

"I should have known that Chloe Lane was a Horton, she looks just like her brother."

"Shh… are you crazy, what is she not completely out." 

"Please this kid has been out since we left her room." "And don't deny it, the first time you saw her you though she was Hope Brady's daughter." 

"I was new, how was I to know." "We shouldn't be talking about this Dr. Wesley will be here soon."

The object of their discussion came into the room dresses in the scrubs, and ready to work.

"Let's go people, time to save a life."

The doctor is followed by a woman carrying a cooler, the cooler is placed to the on a table in the center of the room. Seconds later the lights go out.

Mac leaves her place by the closet and using her night vision goggles avoids hitting the panicking staff.

"Everyone stay calm the generator should kick any minute now,"

Fearing the Dr. Wesley was right, Mac takes the cooler to floor with her, and lifts up her shirt revealing a small pouch taped to her abdomen. Opening the pouch she removes the plastic bag and exchanges it for the one in the cooler. Placing the cooler back on the table she sprints through the double doors right as the lights return.

Mac slows her step and looks around the corner finding the coast clear she sneaks out the hospital into the waiting car in the back alley.

"Go."

"How did it go?"

"It went like clock work." Mac looks out the window and then snaps her attention back to O'Neil." Pull over here, now."

O'Neil pulls over and Mac jumps out the car, and walks toward the wooded area. She pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

"T, it's done."

"Really, no problems at all." 

Mac frowns at the tone in her uncle's voice and puts it off to him being nervous about the downfall of the DiMera, but tries to reassure him. "No, I told it you I handle it and I did."

"Where are you now?"

"T, you know the rules, no locations, I got to go." Mac hangs up her cell phone and stares at the trees, something is off, and for the life of her she can't find what it is.

"MAC." She turns and sees O'Neil running toward here. "Chloe Lane is flat inning." 

"Hospital now." Mac runs to the car and once she sees O'Neil is in the car she pulls off. 


	19. Destiny Interupted

Good news, Bad news. 

Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.

Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Thank you all for your Reviews, it keeps me writing,

Salem University Hospital Waiting room

After his surgery Lucas asked to be wheeled into the waiting room, so that he could keep Greta company, he also wanted a little sympathy and hoped to enlist some through sitting their by her in a wheelchair. It was working pretty well, and she had at least forgiven him, there were just sitting there talking when a nurse came running up and through the doors and went straight for Nancy. 

It was evident that something was wrong when Nancy let out a sob and took off running, Brady following closely behind. Several minutes later a doctor that was assisting Craig in Chloe surgery came in the room, followed Nancy hold had to be held up by Brady.

"Ladies and Gentleman, We have had some complications in the surgery and will need some people to donate blood for Ms. Lane."

"What kind of problem?" Lucas tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but he couldn't help it, he had just gotten Chloe in his life, and didn't want to lose her now. Greta seemed to sense his fear and took his hand.

"Chloe seems to have developed an slow acting allergic reaction to the medications we gave to numb her for surgery, we're asking for donation as just a precaution." 

Lucas tries to stand. "Well, show me where to go and donate right now." Greta sees him struggling and leans into him for support.

"I'm sorry Mr. Roberts, but we can't draw blood after a surgery like you just had." 

"Why not, you took bone marrow, not blood." Lucas voice raised wit each syllable and the anger in hi face what easy to see. Jack moved behind him to calm him down.

"Lucas, it's okay we'll donate and Chloe probably won't even need it. " John stood and starts to pull up his sleeve, as he walked toward the doctor.

Marlena had taken Nancy out of Brady's arms and was taking her Craig's office, leaving Brady just standing there looking pale and tired.

Belle approached her brother with concern clearly on her face.

"Brady, it's going to be okay." Belle tries to hug her brother but he brushes past and turns to face her with anger and fear in his eyes.

"She flatlinned Belle." He hears continues as if the he didn't hear the gasps. "I heard the nurse say it for about two seconds she was already dead, it's not going to be okay, because she needs me and I can't help her." 

Jan stood and couldn't believe the words that were leaving Brady Blacks mouth, he never lied, people always bragged about how Brady never pulled punches, so she knew it was true. "Belle, I need to talk to you."

Belle was trying to process what Brady had just said, when she heard Jan's voice. Turning she looked at the girl that ruined her best friends life for two years and could hardly keep the contempt out of her voice. "Not, now Jan."

"It has to be now, I promised Chloe." Jan walked toward Belle and tried to look much braver then she felt. "Can we talk in private?"

"No, anything you need to say I want said in front of witnesses." Mimi came to stand near Belle wondering what the girl would do them to them now.

"Shawn's not the father of my baby." 

 Mac hadn't said anything since they go back into the car, but as they pulled up in front of the Hospital she turned to O'Neil. "Get the Dr. Cortez on the phone, have another agent find out what exactly the problem is." She began walking toward the hospital doors, when she turned back. "O'Neil, no communication on the walkie talkie."

O'Neil was taken aback by the statement, Mac never asked for no communication unless there was a sound issue, but no that he looked at her she seemed tenser then usual. Even in a situation where someone could die Mac was never this tense, she seemed unprepared and like she didn't know something that was vital to the mission. Putting the thought out of his head he barreled through following her instructions, agents were now communicating through text messaging. 

Mac walked right through the front doors uncaring if he r identify was revealed, she was angry something was going on and she didn't have answers. She stopped by the waiting room, and through she was on some Jerry Springer episode the girl's identified at Jan Spear and Isabella Black were having words, apparently Shawn isn't the father of Jan's baby and it's apparently came as a shock to everyone. Mac starting walking again unconcerned with the Sweet Valley High book playing it self out in the lobby, she takes the stairs and runs down to the operating theatre. 

She reaches the operating theaters and finds it quiet for a place where someone was flatlinning. She pulls out her revolver and begins walking toward the double doors. Looking through the small window she sees Chloe Lane laying still on the operating table, looking down she sees at arm hanging loosely by the door. 

Mac barges in with gun drawn and find the surgical team unconscious, she moves over to Chloe Lane and sees that the girl has sewn back u, obviously the attack happened after the surgery was done. Hearing a beep she takes out her phone and looks at the message from O'Neil.

DR.C says situation is not possible.

Something not right.

Suddenly it all clicks into place and looking around the room she accepts her fate. "I've been set up." She turns and is just in time to see a gunman point a silence 45. at her and take 5 shots.


	20. All or Atleast Part is Revealed

Good news, Bad news. 

Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.

Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Admittedly Jan's statement was meant with shock. Looking around Jack could see her words had pretty much stopped all movement and talk.

"What?!" Belle was understandably more shocked then others. "Look, you and lover boy are going to have to determine paternity on your on time." 

Shawn move to take Jan. "Jan, not now."

"No, it has to be now, I promised Chloe." She shrugs him off and walks back in front of Belle. "Shawn and I never slept together."

Mimi can barley contents her excitement at this stage. "YES! I knew it." Several occupants of the room glared at the girl, silently telling her to shut up. Belle however, was barely able to content her rage and took a menacing step toward Jan, which forced Brady out his thoughts to pull back his sister.

"What the hell are you talking about, and why are you talking about it now?"

It wasn't the anger in Belle's voice that did it. It was the tears that Brady fought back, tears for Chloe, probably the only woman he ever loved, and could possibly lose that strengthen Jan's resolve. She had to do this, because Chloe asked her to, and she had never done anything to deserve the kindness the girl had shown her. "I promised Chloe that is something happened I would tell you the truth."

Belle gave a sick and maniacal laugh at the thought." And after years of hearing your lies, I'm suppose to know that you remember what that concept is."  

"The truth is that I was raped on the Island by Paul Mendez." The look of righteous indignation fell form Belle's face, and silence once again engulfed the room.

O'Neil as he stood outside the hospital he had to admit it. He was starting to get worried he had sent her a message 2 minutes ago and Mac always sent back a message immediately. Hearing a beep O'Neil looks down and prays it form Mac, but is disappointed, when he sees it from Harris.

No movement in OR

No sign of Boss

"Shit" O'Neil takes off running in the direction that his boss left in and runs into someone on his way in. Looking up he sees it's John Black before takes off down the stairs.

John Black had been looking for the doctor that assisted Craig with no luck. He was on his way back to the waiting room, when he was almost knocked down by someone. Looking up he had seen the man, he couldn't forget seeing that red hair sneaking around town, and the suit made him look like FBI. So when he ran down the stairs like the demons of hell where on his tail, John was suspicious and followed. 

The first thing that greeted O'Neil was the silence, a girl was supposed to be dying and there was no sound. Unhosltering his gun he walks toward the door, and puts his ear to it, trying to listen for movement inside. He was so focused on inside that he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" He looked up and saw John Black standing there, having no time for explanation his takes out his back up revolver and passes it to him,

"Cover me." John raises his eyebrow but lean against the wall ready to back the man up, after all it's hard not to trust a person that hands you a loaded weapon.

O'Neil bust through the doors with John behind and the site is horrifying. Craig Wesley and his staff are all unconscious except for as John notices the doctor that assisted is missing. Also missing from the scene is the patient. 

John begins rousing Craig and his staff and as Craig comes out of it, he looks for his daughter. "Where's Chloe?" John shrugged his shoulders and focused on the red haired man he followed who was not standing over what appeared to be a puddle of blood. Craig notices this and moves toward him terror in his eyes. "John, where's my daughter?"

It was O'Neil that answered. "Dr. Wesley, be assured that this is not your daughter's blood, but that she is missing." Standing his reaches for his cell phone forgetting Mac's early orders. "Wolf pack, we are now on a search and recover mission." "I repeat search and recover." "Priorities are as follows Chloe Lane, and Mac Red Wolf." He lifts the phone to his mouth as if the next words were killing him. "If forced to choose Chloe Lane is the only option." 

"What the hell is going on, and where is my daughter?" 

"Craig calm down, when need to word before we can answer questions, but I need one answered first did you complete the surgery?"

"Yes." Accepting the answer John turns to the red hair man.

"Okay, Red what do you need?"

"I need all the volunteers you can get combing this hospital." He turns to the worried doctor. "Is there surveillance in this room?"

At his nod he continues. "Then I need the tape."

Turning and walking toward the stair with the two men following his returns to the waiting room. He walks over the nurse's station and picks up the pone dialing numbers, while he turn to John. "Someone need to notify them that Chloe Lane is missing, and get the police involved." He turns back to the phone." I want a net around the Salem, no one gets in and no gets out." 

John walks into the room and notices his daughter inches away form Jan Spears pale and shaken. Brady watches him approach and runs to his for information. "Dad what's going on, have you heard anything?"

John takes his aside as he turns and sees Craig taking Nancy into the office. Already knowing how the red head will react he prepares his son for the worst. He turns toward the crowd that are now looking at him for news. "There has been a problem." Brady faces falls." Chloe is okay, or at least she was the last time she was seen."

Lucas wheels himself over. "What the hell does that mean?"

"There seems to have been a kidnapping, I went down to surgery on a hunch and found Craig and the rest of his staff unconscious gone."

Bo Brady steps forward and looks at John. When did this happen?"

O'Neil coming in on the last statement decides to fill the citizens in. "Approximately, 11 minutes ago, we lost all visual contact with Chloe Lane."

Bo Brady turns and looks at the man with suspicion, but it was John that finally asked the question that was plaguing him since he met the man. "And who exactly are "we"?" 

"I'm Patrick O'Neil, as of the disappearance of my boss, I'm now head of the Red Wolf society." "We have been monitoring Chloe Lane, some time for her own safety." 

Craig comes out the office with an obviously distraught Nancy. "And just why have you been monitoring my daughter."

"Because it is imperative that Stefano DiMera never have contact with his granddaughter.

Craig moves in front of the man trying to make sense of what he is saying. " What exactly are you saying?"

Taking a deep breath O'Neil breaks the final confidence that Mac trusted him with, sure that he needed more help, then the wolf pack could supply. "Chloe Lane is the biological daughter of Anthony DiMera."

~~~

I'm going to be honets with you guys, and tell you now that this is going to be a long story. I always aim to have a story done in under 20 chapters, but always end up going over 30. Sorry, I just have never learned to write a short story.


	21. And the Truth Keeps Coming

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Nancy stared and the red haired man astounded, her daughter's real father was Anthony DiMera, and now he had somehow kidnapped her.

"That's absurd, I never even met Anthony DiMera." 

"He wouldn't have introduced himself that way, because during that time he was evading capture during those days." O'Neil was about to continue with the story when Harris came in the room. Harris was dressed as an orderly, and waited at the threshold of the room unsure of what to do with so many people around. "Status report? " Harris entered and leaned into O'Neil, trying to whisper the information to his superior. "It's too late for secrecy, Status report?"

"Entire Hospital and surrounding area for the 5 mile radius has been through search no sign of Ms. Lane or the Boss." He hesitates. "Main base has tried to reach Tobias, with no successes." " Several agents have missed their call ins, and our contacts in Europe refuse to help until they hear the order from Mac, personally."

O'Neil runs a hand through his hair, and before any one can predict his movement he grabs Harris by the collar." You get confirmation on Tobias and our agents, and you tell our European contacts that it wouldn't be to their best interests to deny us." He releases Harris and turns to back to Nancy. "Ma'am I can explain all of this but it will have to be at another time, I'm needed to lead the search." 

Brady steps forward. "And just why the hell, would we let you lead the search for Chloe, it seems to me your involvement got taken in the first place."

"Mr. Black, I understand that you're upset, but Chloe Lane was not the only person taken today." "My boss is also missing and probably wounded." "You can either help or stand aside, because my agents will continue to search for both people." 

Bo Brady steps forward "Bo Brady, captain of Salem PD, I have squad cars on the way here." 

O'Neil walk toward the man and shook his hand." Captain Brady, my men are searching his town, I can only suggest that you and your men start investigating how this happened, if they are still in town they will be spooked by a police presence and my panic. " He smiles at the man and turns to Craig. " Sir, I'm going to need that tape."

Craig nodded and patted Nancy's shoulder and began walking toward the security office." Follow me." O'Neil followed the doctor and wasn't at all surprised when John and Brady Black followed.

Craig led them to the security office, which was already crawling with Salem PD, and asked for the tape. Place it in the VCR the men sit back and watched scene unfold. 

The first to enter the room was a nurse prepping the room for surgery, then several minutes later the ventilation screen hit the floor, and a woman dressed in black dropped down from the ceiling and surveyed the area. 

O'Neil moved closer to the screen at the sight of Mac pain clearly evident on his face. 

 The woman moved toward the large cabinet near the back of the room, and easily slid into the shadows, shortly followed by nurse wheeling Chloe into the room. The surgery was well on its way when the light went out. 

John turns to Craig with raised eyebrows." What happened?" 

O'Neil answered first. "We cut the power so, that Mac could her donated bone marrow for Lucas Roberts." 

Craig stands and turns toward the man with anger in his eyes." What the hell where you thinking?"

"We were thinking that after years of trying to keep Ms. Lane hidden that we weren't going to let her need for medical treatment unearth the truth." "Sir we have samples had all the information verified with several doctors, Mac and Chloe were a match, Lucas Roberts matching was a hoax to keep people convinced that she was in fact Bill Horton's daughter, all done I might add to ensure that Stefano DiMera never found her." 

Returning their eyes to the screen they see that the lights have returned and the surgery continued, Craig had finished sewing Chloe back up when the assisting doctor knocked over a tray of tools, while Craig turn to see the problem and the nurse tended to the mess the assisting doctor took out an syringe and stuck Chloe in her arm.

"My god, that's why she flatlinned." Craig was stunned to see a trusted member of his staff intentionally harm his daughter.

The screen now shows Craig working feverishly to save Chloe while the assisting doctor leaves the room.

"Where's he going Craig?" 

"A nurse stuck hear head in and said she was notifying Nancy, I asked someone to get her before she could, I didn't want Nancy worried, we had the situation under control."

"Yeah, Mrs. Wesley and I followed the nurse out, but the doctor stopped us and told us not to worry, because Craig had handled it, he suggested we go get some fresh air, when we got back he was telling the family he needed blood." The men turned to look at Brady who looked much older then his twenty years. John took over the story form there.

"Then I went to donate some blood, he asked to wait for him, but he disappeared." 

"Here's why." The turn back to the screen that O'Neil is pointing to and see a cloud of smoke entering the room form the above vent, one of the nurse is running towards the door when the effects her hit and falls to the floor by the entrance. The room is silence once again and the same woman from earlier bust through the door gun drawn, she moves toward Chloe changing her, looks around the room in confusion before she looks down, and reaches for something in her pocket.

"That's we she got my text message." O'Neil moves closer trying to read the expression on his employers face, when she look up with a face that can only be described as grim acceptance." That's not a good sign, that's the face she makes when she wrong." O'Neil watches in horror as Mac turns around and five blasts are seen striking her body sending her to the floor. As she hits the floor she pulls her revolver and as she is about to fire her gun is shoot out of her hand. 

Five men enter the room dresses in black focusing on the last to enter John swears loudly. "F**k, that's Tony DiMera." The last man the smallest of the group moves to stand over the fallen agent and turns her over. They can't hear sound but know his words aren't soothing as she uses what has to be the last of her strength kick him in the groin. His companions are ready to attack, but are told not to by a hand motion, he laughs and stepping away from her begins motioning and walking out. The largest of his companions picks up Mac throwing her over his shoulders, and the rest wheel out a still unconscious Chloe Lane.

Private Jet

Mac woke slowly feeling a searing pain in her chest where she was shot with what she can only assume where tranquilizer bullets. She tries unsuccessfully to move her arms only to find them strapped to what she now recognizes as a hospital bed with built in restrains. She turns her head and fids Chloe Lane still unconscious. 

The scene that led to this one racing back into her head at full force, she remembers that she putt her phone back in her pocket. She checks the room to make sure she is alone as she types a text message to O'Neil revealing her recent knowledge, with one hand the chore takes considerable amount of time but she hits the send button just as the phone is snatched out her hand.

Tony DiMera looks down at the woman with barely contained laughter. "Now, now Machiavelli, is that the way you behave when I offer you hospitality?" He pushes a button on a nearby remote and her bed begins to lift her upper body forward.

"Go to Hell you demented Bastard."

"You really should show your father some respect." Mac laughs as she heard the second voice join the conversation,

"Wow, you brought Fat bastard, isn't this just a happy family reunion what with three generation of DiMera under one roof."

Stefano DiMera steps into the room and smiles that evil villain smile. "Glad to see my granddaughter remembers me."


	22. A Traitor in Their Mist

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Salem University Hospital

The tape had just finished when a beeping sound could be faintly heard. Recognizing the sound O'Neil reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He face lights up with relief when he realizes it from Mac, but frown in confusions when he reads the message.

LANE NO DIMERA.

Seeing the look John moves closer. "What'd wrong O'Neil?"

"It's from Mac, but it makes no sense." He shows the message to John, Brady, and Craig. "The entire reason we monitored her is because she is a DiMera, I've seen the paper work myself."

Craig step forward. "Well, it's possible to make mistakes, and obviously your employer thinks."

'Your right." O'Neil takes back his phone, and types in a message. "Damn, it says the receiver's phone is offline." He moves to the desk, picks up the phone, and begins dialing a familiar number. "O'Neil here, I need you at Salem University Hospital, with GLI, I'll be in the Chief of Staff's office." Hanging up he looks at Craig. "We need DNA sample of Chloe Lane, and a Horton." 

Craig glares at the man, but answers. "Will a hair sample work?"

"Yeah." The four men walk out and head towards the lobby area, Craig head to Chloe's room and leaves seconds later with her hairbrush, and heads toward his office. 

O'Neil heads towards Bo holding the security tape, and hands it to the man. "This will explain how the abduction happened, but the reason is currently still a mystery."

Brady walks into the room and heads for Jennifer. "Can I see you for a minute?" When she nods he takes her arms and leads to a secluded corner. Explaining what he knows so far he hesitates when it's time to ask for the sample. "Jen…. I… Uh." 

"Brady, I understand, and it was good that you didn't go to Lucas, the whole situation has him angry and it's not good for his recovery."

She touches his shoulder. "I known that Chloe's my sister, and this whole will work itself out." Brady gives a weak smile and leads her to Craig's office. 

John watches as his son leads Jennifer to the office, and enters the lobby, he grimaces when he sees the despair on the faces of the inhabitants of the room. " Guys, I know you all want to stay and help, but I think the best think to do is for you go home and get some rest, we people doing everything in their power to bring Chloe back safely." 

Lucas glares at the man, not understanding how he can be so calm. "Oh, so I'm suppose to go rest, when my sister is missing." 

Greta comes and pulls back Lucas's wheelchair, she turns it in the direction of his room and begins walking. "Calm down Lucas, you can't help Chloe if you keep halting your recovery with this stress."

As the room empties out and people stop to wish Nancy their best, a older slightly over weight man enters the hospital and after stopping at the nurse's station, he heads for the Chief of staffs hospital.

O'Neil sees Parker walk into the room and his closes the door, behind the man. "Set it up on the desk and don't hook it up to your laptop, hook it up his computer." 

The man known as Parker unpacks the case he carried  lifts out a small silver computer not much bigger then a palm pilot. He takes out a cord and connects it form the small computer to the one located on Craig's desk. When finishes he turn to O'Neil. "Samples?"

Jennifer removes a blond hair form her head and hands it the man, while Craig hands him a hair form Chloe's brush. Parker takes the hairs and puts them in separate bags. He places the sample from Jennifer in a small slot then quickly begins typing in some instructions, then he places the sample from Chloe in the same slot. Seconds later, a beep emitted from the computer. Parker read the screen and looked at O'Neil." It's a match, there is a genetic link." 

O'Neil scratches his head and Jennifer looks at him with concern. "Isn't that good, it mean that Chloe isn't a DiMera."

John turned and looked at the woman with sympathy in his eyes. "It's great news Jennifer, but it makes us ask ourselves why they took Chloe."

O'Neil turns to Parker." I don't understand how did you get those first results that said that Chloe was a DiMera."

Parker's face scrunches at the statement. "I never did those first test, Tobias did those, Henry didn't trust anyone else."  

O'Neil pales as things begin to come together making a horrifying picture. "Thank you Parker, it goes without saying that if you repeat anything you learned today, that I'll kill you."

Parker nods and begins packing up. "Of course, I would expect no less." Parker nods to the other sin the room and walks out.

Craig turns to O'Neil. "I want answers, now."

O'Neil moves toward the window. "It's a long story, but if you want it here it is." " Henry Red Wolf was a successful casino owner in New Mexico, he stared he Casino with government grants and the land was given to him by the government, because he was the last surviving chief of his tribe the Seminoles, he and his two sons built up the casino and then branched out to ranching and oil. " "He became one of the riches men in New Mexico and decided it was time for his oldest son to marry, he and a neighbor a wealthy black man by the name of Miles, that had made money from ranching , decided that their children would marry and combine the spreads. " "It didn't take much encouragement apparently Hank took one look at Anne and they were in love." He turns and faces the group. "They announced their engagement, and short time later Anthony DiMera made the Red Wolf's an offer for the operations, they declined , and Tony got mad." "I guess he was trying to break off form his father, but the Red Wolf's refuse to entertain any of the offers." "So, the night before the wedding Tony kidnapped Anne, he raped her and beat her within a inch of her life, and then he left her on the Red Wolf's front doorstep, hoping that Hank would cal off the wedding and reconsider his offer." 

"Oh my god." Jennifer couldn't keep the horror off her face. O'Neil sees the look and grimaces.

"It gets worse." "Henry and his sons Hank and Tobias vowed revenge, and began using their money to hire people with special skills like navy seal to find DiMera, and watch him hoping to find information to take him down with." "Hank married Anne, and they tried to put it behind them , when they found out she was pregnant, they knew it was Tony's child." " Hank didn't care he vowed to protect the child and love it no matter what. March 25, 1976 Mackenzie ed Wolf was born, as is the tradition in the family the first born child was branded with Red Wolf Emblem on her right forearm" "This was to ensure her protection, because it's insult to their gods to brand a child without the Red Wolf blood in their veins, but Hank was willing to anger the gods to protect his family." "Things were fine for a while, Hank took over running his group of warriors that he called the Red Wolf Society, then in 1985 he got a call that someone sited Tony in the US using an alias, Hank went and found out he was seeing Nancy Miller." "The affair ran it's course , but Hank has people watch her and when they found out she was pregnant they followed her to the group home where her father sent her, when she gave birth to the baby name Chloe, we had DNA test done on the and it confirmed that she was a DiMera." O'Neil ran a hand through his hair." Hank decided that he had to protect Chloe just like he protected Mackenzie, but he thought he would draw attention to her if he adopted her, so he allowed Nancy Miller to think that Bill Horton was the father, and made arrangement for some friends to adopt her , the Lanes." "Once again things went well for a while, then on exactly the same day Hank and Anne as well as the Lanes were killed I "car accidents", 

"That sounds like DiMera." John nods grimly.

"Henry flew out to Philadelphia to get Chloe, but the foster services placed her out of state, he returned home to find that Mackenzie hadn't retuned form school and was missing." "Some months later in Europe Tony DiMera announced that his long lost daughter was found and he had her christened  Machiavelli Anne DiMera," 

"Also known as Mad Mac, and Mack the Knife." John looks out at the window, but is seeing another scene in his head. A face much like the one he saw in the surveillance tape, but much younger. The little girl used to stay with her grandfather in the summers, and he could vividly recall him playing with the child and a much younger Greta. He mind the recalls the last time he saw the young girl, not days ago in the hospital, but years ago as he stood with her in the courtyard of Stefano's home and taught her martial arts.

Brady turns to his father seeing the far away look in his eyes." You know her?" 

"I trained her."  

"Yeah, and you did very well, Machiavelli had killed more then her fair share of men by the time she 14, she was trained to be his greatest creation." " She was a mercenary, a thief, anything they needed she was." "I am unsure of the particulars of how it happened but about seven years ago the Red Wolf's got a tip about her where about and retrieved her, they found a chip in her head, then removed it and she was Mackenzie again." "She has spent the last seven years of her life looking for Chloe Lane, when we found her again we keep people watching her and the DiMera situation when we got the word that you were doing blood test we tapped into the computer and made arrangements for Chloe to receive Mac's bone marrow while keeping her identity a secret."

"Then what happened?" Brady was getting impatient he didn't acre about this Red Wolf people, he just wanted Chloe back safe in his arms.

"It appears that it was a setup, from the get go."

"Who would do that, I mean who would have the access to all that information, that Parker person say that Hank didn't trust anyone."

Jennifer was trying to stay calm for Chloe's sake, but every thing she heard had her fearing more and more for her sister.

"No, the only person he trusted was his brother Tobias."

"Very good O'Neil, I thought you would never get it." The group turns to see a silver hair gentleman with dark olive skin, and a smile on his face. "No wonder my niece thinks so highly of you." 

"Hello Tobias, you backstabbing sonofabitch." 


	23. And You're Evil because....

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf (Unfortunately), Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

"Such hostility and disdain, from someone who's no more then my niece's secretary and boy toy." Tobias walks in to the room and closes the door behind. He pulls out a revolver with a silencer on the end. "Let's not be stupid and make any sudden movements." He points the gun directly at Jennifer as the men in the room move to protect her, all expected O'Neil who is focused on the man they helped teach him all his knows.

"They told me, the workers on the ranch, said you were always jealous of Hank." He moves away from the window and closer to the traitor. "Then when he died and Mac returned you were jealous her." 

Tobias's face handsome face loses it appeals when rage begins to tighten the features, showing age and wrinkles. "Jealous of the illegitimate bastard, unlikely."

O'Neil keeps moving closer and starts laughing. "Of course you were, as Henry got older and you were given more control, you brought them to the brink of financial ruin, but Mac comes back and then you're a fortune 500 company again." "Hank was better and smarter, and stronger, and Mac was everything her father was except twice as good."   

"Really she was so smart how come she fell for everything." "Come on how bright can she be, I could tell form a Polaroid that Chloe wasn't Tony's kid, but oh no Hank Red Wolf built it and Mackenzie bought it." 

John stands and looks at the man, trying to find a weakness to attack, but can tell that O'Neil's already working one. "So this Chloe Lane/DiMera thing was diversion to get Mac." 

"No, originally she was merely a safeguard, as long as we knew where Lane was, we could get to Hank and the red wolf society's spies."

Brady frowns in confusion. "If you were on DiMera side why did then need a safeguard to find them, couldn't you just tell them the location?"

O'Neil moves to sit on the edge of the desk." No, because Hank didn't want Stefano or Tony to kidnap anyone trying to get the locations of their agents so, locations are never given, calls are forwarded to phones, with unlisted and untraceable numbers." He turns and looks at the group. "It was done to protect his family and his agents." 

"Yes, wasn't my brother just the most honorable sonofabitch, you ever heard of." He laughs a bitter and twisted laugh full of hatred and loathing. "Claiming kids that aren't his, helping the helpless, and making sure little unwanted children have homes."

"So you sold out your brother and his family so you could get your father's attention." Brady shakes his head at the man, and gives snort of disbelief." People said I was screwed up, but I wouldn't have my sister and innocent people killed, because I wanted a hug." 

"Foolish, foolish boy, I was made head of all Red Wolf properties, rich beyond my wildest dreams, and best of all I didn't have to share it with the mixed little mutt that my brother brought home." 

"I bet you the day that Henry found Mac again was considered the worst day of your life." O'Neil said shaking his head at the man. "After all your plotting and backstabbing to come home and find her back and better then you, must have been pissed you off." 

"The only good thing about her return is that she came just in time to make me rich again, true I had to endure her and my father's annoying reminders of the good old days, but I knew that soon I would get what I deserve again." He smiles a smile that was once thought to be charming and innocent. "And bam, just like Tony predicted Chloe Lane is found and Mac does her protector routine, bringing her right out in the open." "Ripe for the picking."

"You're pure evil, you know that." 

"Oh please, have you ever meet Stefano or Tony, this are not men you say no to, plus they made it worth my while." He motions for everyone to move to one side of the room while he moved to stand behind the desk in front of the window. "I wanted to be here when Mac was killed, look into her eyes just as I looked into the eyes of her father while he breathed his last breath." 

"You were there when Hank and Anne died."

Tobias sits in the chair and outs his feet on the desk. "There, I drove the car that killed 'em." "Anne dies instantly, but Hank stubborn stupid brave Hank, tried to hold on his keep talking about how he needed to get to Mac, and then he saw me and it seemed to click into place." "He just looked at me, with pity and said how sorry he was that he had made me feel that this was the only choice." "God he was stupid." He jumps up from the seat and looks at O'Neil." Tell me, I know you watched the surveillance tape, what was it like watching the women you loved die?" 

"If you know Mac at all, you know it takes more then what DiMera can dish out to kill her, so I wouldn't know cause Mac still alive, unlike you." 

Tobias points the gun directly at Jennifer again, and narrows his eyes. "You're not going to risk the girl's life just to be heroic are you Patrick?"

O'Neil laughs. "No, I just know that you are just like every other person the DiMera bought, easily disposable." With that said O'Neil pushes Jennifer out of the way just as a the glass shatters behind Tobias, and the man falls over onto the desk with a bullet in the back of his head.

When the smoke clears Craig crawls over to check the man, while John searches through the window for a gun, and Brady turns to O'Neil who is helping Jennifer up." How did you know that was going to happen."?

O'Neil begins dusting himself off, and glances at the younger man. "I saw the glare of the snipers gun when I first went to the window, I knew they were watching and like every other stupid villain, Tobias signed his death warrant by detailing his reasons and crimes. " "Unfortunately, he was probably only sent to detain us, while they get away."

Jennifer still a little shaky breathes a sigh of relief and frustration. "It's been a hell of a day."

Craig looks over at Jennifer, sees Chloe's eye, and tries not to tear up at the thought of his daughter with those monsters. "Yeah, it has been."

Brady House

Shawn looks at Jan with disbelief first she told everyone what happened on the island, and the when they got home she started packing her bags." Jan, you can't go, besides the fact that we want you to stay here; you haven't anywhere else to go. "

Jan looks and Shawn and shakes her head, he really was too good to be true." Shawn, you don't need to try to protect me anymore, it's not your job, and you have too much on your plate right now." She puts down her bags and sits on the couch turning to look at Hope." They're going to find Chloe, right Mrs. Brady?" 

Hope stares at the young woman amazed, at her new strength, days ago the girl couldn't even look her in the eyes, and now is ready to walk off into the world pregnant and alone and only worried about her new friend." Jan, They are a lot of people out they looking for Chloe and will we get her back, but she wouldn't want you out on the streets worrying about her." 

"I am not going on the streets, I talked to my Dad, and he wants to see if we can live together." She smiles at the woman that had been incredibly kind to her considering she lied to her. "I want to thank you for all you've done."

Shawn hears the door bell and gets up, he stomps over to the door and is surprised to find Belle Black on his doorstep." Belle, what's wrong did you hear something about Chloe?"

"No, but Brady and those Secret agent people are still looking, but I want to talk to you about what Jan said."  

Shawn steps aside and Belle walks into the room noticing Jan seating by some bags. "Did I interrupt, because I can come back later?"

Jan stands up and shakes her head. "No, Belle I was just leaving."

Shawn moves to stand in front of her. "No, you're not." He takes her bags and puts them in the closet. "You're staying."

Hope stands excuses herself; Jan goes to join her when Belle stops her. "I want to talk to you too, Jan."

"Belle, we don't need to talk, Shawn was just trying to help me and he lied to do it, it was my fault that he hurt you and 'm sorry." She looks at both of them. "Please don't punish yourselves for my mistakes, by not trying to fix what I broke." 

Shawn turns to Jan and gives her a weak smile. "Jan, thank you for tying to fix things, but it was my fault too, and things aren't that easy."

Belle looks at Jan and see what Shawn and Chloe had been talking about, the ice person underneath the tough exterior trying to protect the small girl inside, and she hates herself for her recent thoughts bout Jan Spears." He's right Jan, but I'm willing to try to start over if he is." 

Shawn's face light up and he takes Belle's hand. "Really?" 

"Yeah, I can't fault you for being the sweet guy I fell in love with, but you lie to me and we need to star over." 

Jan smile at the scene, and hopes that Chloe will get to seen her two friends reunited.

Undisclosed Location

She woke up in a strange bed with a headache. Turning her head she saw that she was in a room whit another woman, but she didn't seem to be awake. She tried to move but her body aches, and she didn't have the strength to try again. She closes her eyes because the pain of keeping them open is too much to bear. 

Hearing a sound she forces her eyes open and sees Stefano DiMera. "Mr. DiMera what is going on?"

He moves by her bed and takes her hand. "What do you remember Ms. Lane?"

Chloe tries to think back, but everything seems so cloudy. She just remembers wanting to leave Salem for good. "I ran away."

She turns to the other bed. "Who is that?"

Stefano follows her gaze and see Machiavelli lying motionless in the other bed, bruises starting to form on her face from the beatings. "That is my granddaughter Machiavelli, we have been looking for her for years, when found her just outside of Chicago in a small hospital laying next to you." "I couldn't just leave you there and they said you had no identification on you, and you obviously were running form something." He stands and moves toward the door. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want, or I could have you taken back to Salem if you prefer."

"No, for some reason I'm sure that's not what I want, I have no desire to ever see Salem again."  


	24. Things Change

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf (Unfortunately), Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Java Café

Sitting there at his table he repeated his normal routine, he searched the crowd for her long raven hair. He knew that he searched in vein, Chloe had disappeared two years ago, and yet he never stooped looking. Patrick had stopped all pretense of working on Red Wolf business that didn't include searching for Mac and Chloe, and just toured the world looking for his friend, and sometimes he and Lucas would frequently drop everything to fly off someplace on a tip. But nothing ever in that aspect had changed, even though things in Salem did.

Brady sees Jan Spears-Walker across the courtyard talking with Taylor, and he smiles. Who knew that when Jan revealed what really happened on the Island that Brandon would insist on marrying her and raising his half-sister, Chloe. Lord knows that when Sami decided that she finally wanted him, Jan had just about gone crazy, after all falling in love with your name only husband was not conducive to a phony marriage, and having Sami stake a claim to said husband wasn't either. Thankfully Jan, probably remembering her antics throughout high school, had ignored the tape of Sami and Brandon in bed together. After all when Sami Brady give you a tape for your birthday present you should be very wary.

"Hey bro." Brady turns and seeing his Greta and Belle makes everything all most seem right with the world, though you could have knocked him over with a feather when Greta came forward to donate blood after his accident. Brady grimaces when he thought of his first few months when he realized that Chloe was gone. Drinking and starting bar room brawls wasn't going to bring her back, but at that point he hadn't cared he just wanted the pain numbed, of course the dumber move was picking a fight with a known drug dealer.

"Girls," Standing he pulled back the chairs so that his sisters could sit down. He pushes their chairs in and sits down in between them. 

"Girls?" Belle raises an eyebrow at his words. She knew what Brady had been doing; he was looking for Chloe like he always did. Even with that smile plastered on his face, she could tell that he was still waiting for her, she loved Chloe she really did, and she missed her best friend dearly, but Brady needed to try to move on, with every day the chance of her return got slimmer. " That is a sexist statement Brady Victor Black." "Neither myself or Greta is a girl."

"Children please, we have more important things to discuss, then Brady's inability to move into the 22nd century." Greta tried to sound scolding, but as usual failed. It was just so hard to keep a straight face at their antics. 

"What could be more important then double teaming Brady." Belle raised that famous eyebrow again, and looked at Greta with confusion.

"That dumb party she and Lucas are going to that she wants us to attend." Brady leaned back and watched Greta stick her bottom lip out her not so subtle attempt at pouting. "I'm not going, and nothing you can say we change my mind."

"Carrie and Mike are meeting us there." 

"Oh Brady, you know how fun it is to watch Lucas and Mike try to get along." Belle now joins her older sister in pouting. 

Brady had to admit watching the Chloe's brother together was amusing. Neither man had really like each other before finding out they were brothers, and hadn't made any attempt to get to know each other until Chloe paternity was discovered. Then even when they worked together to search for her, they couldn't really mange it. Watching them at Alice Horton's birthday was just too hilarious, Mike and Lucas just standing by the walk trying to make polite conversation, each attempt went wrong. Mike had asked how Greta and him were doing when they were in the middle of one of their breaks, and Lucas barely contained his urge to hit him. Not even Alice could those two to get along family pictures where only possible when each man was on the opposite side of the group. "No, not even a the prospect of a Horton boys fist fight, will get me to Barcelona." 

"But Brady, I have to go, and I thought you might like to come, Dad and Marlena are going." Greta silently crossed her fingers, she knows he doesn't want to go, but he needs to get out. Fly off every other month to search for Chloe was helping anyone, and she knows. Lucas's constant trips around the world where always one of the reasons Greta and he would call it off. It wasn't that she didn't want him to look for Chloe, she had even helped for the first few trips, but he had become so close to Chloe in the short time they had had before she was taken, and he took his role as her big brother very seriously and had blamed himself when she disappeared. Truthfully he wasn't good company when he came back from searching he was moody and would withdraw. But Brady was different from Lucas he didn't have anyone to turn to, he refused to look at other women, saying he wasn't ready yet, but the truth that he was waiting for Chloe, keeping his promise that he made to her the last time he had seen her. 

"Mom and Dad, going is your bargaining tool, that's sad." Brady shakes his head, he knows what they are trying to do, but he doesn't want to go out. He definitely doesn't want to try to meet someone, Chloe was the only one for him, his soul mate, his other half, and he knows 

that one day they will be together again. "Last time, No." "I'm not going, no way, no how."

Greta throws down her napkin. "Fine, but you'll regret." Brady laughs at the annoyed expression on his face, as Belle diverts her attention way by talking about what she'll wear.  

Barcelona, Spain

She watched the servants run around the room in near panic. Fixing slanted paintings and shining crystal, trying to turn the old and unused room into a stunning ballroom. 

"Machiavelli, is everything under control?" Mac turns and sees her grandfather standing by the doorway. 

"Of course Grandfather, everything will be perfect for tomorrow night." She pushes herself off the walk and walks toward the man that taught her everything she know, sure she loved her father but her grandfather was special, he saw her potential and worked herd to see that she achieved every goal imaginable. "I would never disappoint you." 

Stefano smiles at her words; she was he greatest creation, strong, loyal, intelligent, and deadly. "Machiavelli, walk with me." He moves onto the balcony and leaves her to follow him. 

"Yes, grandfather." Machiavelli quickly caught up to her grandfather, and walks beside. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really, I just want to make sure you are ready for tomorrow night it is very special, and I want you to be on your guard, the DiMera still have enemy willing to do anything to hurt us, and we must remain strong." He turns to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "The time is almost upon us, Machiavelli, and I need you to be in top form."

She grins at him and winks." I'm always in my top form." 

"MAC!" "MAC!" the duo turns to see and smiles at the arrival. Stefano walks toward her and takes her hand.

"Chloe, my dear what is the problem."

"The dress maker, says that she can't get my dress here by tomorrow." She looks at her best friend. "Mac, can you talk to her, you have such a way with people."

Mac nods and heads toward the door." I live to give." Leaving the two alone.

Stefano touches Chloe's cheek and winks at her. "Don't worry, Machiavelli, will make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow, your party will go off with a hitch."


	25. Here's.......... Chloe

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf (Unfortunately), Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Barcelona, Spain

Cortez Estate

"Lucas, don't play with your tie." Greta looked at her fiancée with annoyance. She knew Lucas hated these royal functions she did too, but they only had to attend one once every blue moon, and it didn't help the situation when he just stood there pouting and messing with his tie. She sees him lift his hand near his throat, and she is pushed to her boiling point. "Touch it again, and you will walk back to Salem." 

Laughter erupts at the table. Belle and Shawn can barely hide their enjoyment. While Marlena sends the man a pitying glance at his predicament.

John however sends his future son-in law a warning look." Lucas, she'll do it." He felt for the couple although Chloe disappearance had brought them together, and it frequently tore them apart. With one move Stefano and his bastard of a son, had managed to hurt all three of his children and the second he got a clear shot he would kill the old man. 

"Sorry." When the words have no affect he moves into phase two, and gives her his best sheepish grin. "Nervous habit." Still nothing. "You look gorgeous, by the way, stunning, breathtaking, a vision of loveliness." She barely glances in his direction. "Should I quit now, or keep going," He shrugs his shoulders. "A hint would be heaven sent right." 

"Here's one shut up, before she realizes she can do better." Lucas grimaces when he recognizes the voice, turning all his fears are confirmed. He tries to smile, but can't even summon the energy to fake it. Mike made him feel insecure, he knew that Mike was a good guy, and he just keep thinking that had Mike been there instead of him Chloe would still be, because Mike wouldn't failed his sister. 

"Hello Mike." He turns towards his sister-in-law and gives a devastating smile. "Hello Carrie, you look lovely, even on the arm of my obnoxious brother." 

Carries moves and kisses Lucas on the cheek. "Hi, Lucas." She goes and hugs her mother and sister. Mike goes around the table greeting people before he pulls out Carrie's chair and looks at his brother. 

Mike had to admit he never thought he would see the day that he respected Lucas, but here it was. Lucas had been literally been a mommas' boy cheating and drinking his way through life. But here he was now a successful vice-president with Basic Black, engaged to a great woman, a good father to his son, and a dedicated brother to both his sisters. Not liking the way his thoughts were headed Mike tried to stop. It was painful to think of Chloe, he had only met the girl twice, but had felt like she needed protecting, and being totally honest he had to admit he was jealous of the bond that Chloe and Lucas made before she was taken. Putting it out of his mind Mike puts on a smile. "Just kidding, Lucas." "How you doing?" 

"Fine and you?" Lucas smiles a fake smile that could be seen miles away, and obviously he wasn't fooling anyone because it was that point when Greta elbowed him in his side. "Ow." 

"Sorry dear, my arm must have slipped." Greta sends him a warning looking, and prays that he gets the message. 

Belle watches her sister with unhidden amusement; sometimes she wondered how those two ever got together. They were just so different. She always thought that Lucas was a lying little weasel, but she has since learned not to base opinions on Sami's thinking. It had taken years of denying the rumors of her sister's lying and backstabbing, but when she caught Sami trying to steal medication from her mother's medical bag to drug Phillip she had finally seen the light. Sure she had tried to warn Phillip, but he didn't seem that concerned with fact that his wife would drug him; obviously Kate Robert's demented parenting skills had surfaced. Switching her attention back to Greta and Lucas she realizes that Carrie and Greta are trying unsuccessfully to get the brothers to talk.

"Lucas, why don't you tell Mike, about your promotion?" Greta nudges her fiancée, and although he rolls his eyes he complies with the request. Sort of.

"I got a promotion." Greta glares at the love of her life, but shrugs and nods to Carrie. As Lucas returns his gaze to the dance floor.

"Mike, don't you have something to tell Lucas?" She smiles at her husband, amazed that after all these years, how stubborn both men still are.

"No." Mike let's his eyes wander, until he feels a sharp heel on his toe. "I mean, yes, we'll be returning to Salem for a little while, kind of a vacation."

"GOD DAMN." 

"LUCAS! can you pretend to get along."

Lucas looks back at the group confused. "What, never mind LOOK!" He points the dance floor and everyone follows his gaze and are stunned by what they see. 

Walking through the center of the dance floor is Chloe Lane, dressed in an off the shoulder blue gown that showed more leg then should legal. The most amazing part beside the fact that Chloe standing in the same room as them, but that as if she felt their stares she looked up right at them, and clearly recognizing them she turned right on her heel and fled in the opposite direction. 

Lucas and Mike jump up and began running toward her when John steps in front of them. "Guys, calm down and think about this."

"Think nothing, that's my sister." Pushing his boss out the way Lucas sprints in the direction Chloe fled in with Mike and the rest of the table hot on his tail.

Elsewhere on the Cortez Estate

Chloe couldn't believe, she had been about to go see some friends of Stefano, when she felt like someone was staring a whole in her. She looked up and there they were Salemites, and not just any Salemites, no it was both her brothers, two former best friends, and her ex-boyfriends parents. Not thinking of Stefano's friends she had just bolted, looking up she realizes that she had walked into the courtyard.

She had hoped to find Mac, or anyone, but no luck. 

Sitting down on the bench she once again tries to remember just why she left Salem, only hours after her surgery, but her mind was still a blank. Frustrated at her inability to remember she looks up at the sky, trying to recapture the happiness she felt earlier tonight.

"Hey Chlo." She looks up and finds Lucas standing in the courtyard with the rest of the Salemites just behind him.

"Hi Lucas." She looks past him to her other brother. "Mike." 

Mike moves to stand besides Lucas." Did you hear that Lucas, she remembers us." He glances sideways at Lucas and sees his nod.

"Yeah, she does seem to know us." He walks further into the courtyard. "Do you know who we are?"

Chloe rolls her eyes at the question." Of course I know who you are, you're my brother Lucas and Mike." She shrug's her shoulders.

Belle enters the scene holding Shawn's hand. "Do you know us Chloe?" 

"Yes, do I need to do a roll call." At their nod "Fine, Shawn, Belle, Mike, Lucas, Greta, Carrie, Dr. Evans-Black, and Mr. Black." 

She gets and moved toward the exit. "It was good seeing you, have fun."

"I don't think so." Mike steps in front of Chloe, thrilled beyond believe to be standing this close to he sister, but confused at her cold reaction to them. 

"What's going on Chloe, we've missed you, we've been looking all over for you." Lucas tries to mask the hurt at his sister's indifference, but can't. "We have you been?"

"Here, there, everywhere." 

"No, I don't accept that, Craig and Nancy have been worried sick, Nancy had a nervous break down." At the mention of her parents Chloe's eyes widen and then begin to tear up and she turns away, "Chlo, come on." Lucas turns her around and stares into her eyes, but seeing the tears is too much for him he wraps her in his arms and hugs her as tight as he can trying to make sure that she's real. He pulls back and wipes the tears form her eyes. "What's going on?"

"CHLOE!" 

"CHLOE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Chloe breaks away from Lucas and steps back. "HERE, IN THE COURTYARD."

Seconds later a young man with jet-black hair and light brown eyes in his twenties comes into the courtyard. Followed closely by Mac. 

Chloe goes to him, and turns to the group. 

"Here's what's going on." She takes his hand." This is my fiancé." Taking a deep breath she looks directly at Lucas." Christian DiMera."  


	26. Barcelona

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf (Unfortunately), Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Barcelona Spain

Cortez Estate

"YOUR WHAT?" Lucas takes a menacing step toward the couple but is intercepted by the woman dress all in a black pant suit that he can only guess is Machiavelli DiMera. Inches taller then Lucas she makes them seem like they feet, as she changes her posture so that she towers over him, and crosses her arm over her chest while she planes her feet part an international "Don't Screw with me" gesture.

"You will want to take a step back and reassess the situation." She raises an eyebrow. 

"Mac, back off." Chloe comes to stand by her friend, grateful that after all this time Mac still insist on protecting her. Mac turns to look at her and she gives the women a weak smile. She would never forget how confused she was those first weeks, staying at the DiMera's summer home, she had her memory, but she had no desire to return to Salem, and Mac had helped her though it. "It's okay, the announcement was just a surprise to them." 

"Are you going to introduce them Chloe?" Christian step into the courtyard. He looks back at his fiancée with love in his eyes.

Chloe steps forward. "All the men with their mouths open are relatives, the one in the back is my cousin Shawn with him is his girlfriend Belle Black, the blond is my brother Mike and his wife Carrie, this is Lucas and his friend Greta, in the back is Mr. Black and his wife Dr. Evans Black." She turns behind her and points to Mac. "This is Christian's sister, and my friend Mac." 

Christian puts out his hand in front of Lucas, who looks back at Greta and Chloe before his reluctantly shakes his hand." Nice to meet you, forgive our shock, but we unaware of Chloe's location, much less her dating status." 

Christian nods his. "Yes, I was aware of her estrangement from her family." "So, please forgive my rudeness when I ask how you cam to be here?"

"I invited the Princess and her guests, Christian." The guest turned and where surprised to Stefano DiMera entering the courtyard. Mac quickly walks to her grandfather to help him, but is motioned off. "No, need Machiavelli, I'm not that old." He moves toward a bench along side the wall and sits down, looking at the stunned Salemites. "I am delighted that you could all come." 

John Black steps closer to his enemy and glares at the old man. "What are you playing at DiMera?" 

Stefano laughs. " What ever do you mean John, I just thought that Chloe might like some of family and friends on the night of her engagement." 

"Grandfather, I would like a word in private." Christian kissed Chloe on the cheek and waited while his grandfather stood and walked out of the courtyard leaving Chloe and Mac alone with the Salemites. 

Belle walked closer her to best friend and just looked at her. Besides the engagement to a DiMera, Chloe hadn't change that much, she still looked the same, but the coldness that she had when she first came to Salem was back in place. She knew how excited Chloe had been about having brothers, her eyes lit up when Mike had called her before her surgery, and she and Lucas had bonded immediately, but now she was looking at them with cold indifference. It didn't a rocket science to figure out what had happened to her best friend, Stefano DiMera, had played with Chloe's mind. 

Stefano watched Chloe with supreme satisfaction as she looked at important people in her life with such a detached unimpressed look, the transformation was a complete successes. "What is it Christian, I do have an estate full of guest?" He looked at his grandson with tolerance, Christian and Machiavelli may share a father, but the similarities ended there. Christian was charming and handsome, but he lacked his sister's intelligence and drive, and those are qualities that they needed when the time came for the DiMera's to unveil their plans. 

Christian couldn't believe his grandfather, how dare he invite people form Chloe's past to their engagement party. "Grandfather, this was most inappropriate, Chloe's has made her feelings about her past very clear." Christian hated dealing with his grandfather, the man was stubborn and reused to listen to reason, or more accurately he refused to listen to Christian, he favored Machiavelli and everyone knew it.

Stefano narrowed his eyes at Christian, just like Tony he was eager to be in control, but hadn't the proper knowledge to do the job. "Watch your tone." "It is imperative to your relationship with Chloe that she have complete closure on her life in Salem, and that means seeing her family and friends maybe even make a trip there." He places a strong hand on his grandson shoulder. "This is to ensure a long and happy life for you and your future bride."

"But Grandfather…"

"ENOUGH." "I will not be questioned."

 John pulled Mike and Lucas to the side to speak them about the recent developments. "Look, I know this a surprise, but trust me when I say that this is the reaction Stefano is looking for." He glances past them to look at Chloe and he sees that she talking to Mac, not even glancing at people she used to care about. "I don't know what his plan is but we need to stay calm and just abide by Chloe's wishes." 

Mike looks at Chloe and grimaces. "How can we remain calm, DiMera kidnaps our sister and then has her engaged to his grandson." 

"He's right." Mike looks at Lucas with surprise evident on his face, he was sure that if anyone would be uncontrollable about the situation it would be Lucas. "I know Chloe, fighting with her will push her further away, and I don't know about you, but I think we need to stay as close as possible to her, obviously she needs." 

The three men turn to look at the girl and all agree with John's plan.

"Are they still looking at me?" Mac moves her head and encounters three pairs of eyes in her direction, but primarily focused on Chloe.

"Yeah, want me to hurt em?" Mac raised an eyebrow to Chloe and saw the beginning of a smile form on her face; her little friend loved it when she offered to beat people up for her. " Don't worry, I am here, and so is Christian, and we won't let anyone hurt you."

"Why did Stefano invite them?" "I can't deal with them right now, I don't know if I will ever be able to deal with them." She turns and watches Lucas and Mike still talking to Mr. Black. She knows that they're her brothers, but she doesn't feel any of the emotion for them that she should. She thinks of how close Mac and Christian are and wishes she could be that way with them. 

"You want me to kick them out, cause I can." Mac begins to walk over there to throw them out, when Lucas and Mike come over to them. "Red Alert, enemy in sight." Mac back ups and stands protectively near Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, Mac." It was decided that Mike was going to be the spokesperson, because although Lucas wanted to be supportive of Chloe, he couldn't guarantee that he could keep his cool. "We where wondering if we could talk to Chloe alone?" 

"Are you asking me, or her?" 

"Sure, why not." Chloe steps away and begins leading them toward back towards the party, but stops on the balcony. "So?"

"So, how are you?" Lucas wanted ask how she became engaged to the devil's grandson but decided to start off small. 

"I'm fine and happy."  

"You look well." And she did, Mike had to admit it, of course that last time he saw her she was still wearing baggy black clothes, but she looked healthily and that was one of Craig's main concerns when she disappeared. He thought she was too weak to be traveling and he feared that DiMera wouldn't take that into account. "I take it the cancer is in remission." 

"Yes, the operation was successful, and Stefano had his doctors monitoring me." She sees the worry in their eyes, and feels guilt for just leaving, without saying goodbye, but quickly ignores it, after all there had to be some reason why she had just left." I'm perfectly healthy."

Lucas can't take it anymore; he doesn't want to dance around the issue of what happened. "What happened?" Mike glares at his brother and wonders how taking it slow meant just right to the meat of the subject.

"I didn't want to be in Salem anymore, so I left." She turns and looks out at the view. " Stefano found me, and offered to help me." Lucas snorts his disbelief. Chloe turns to glare, but continues. " I remember what everyone says about Stefano DiMera, and I am wary of him, but I trust Mac and Christian." 

"Ok, fine." Mike moved to stand by her. "You trust them, you're marrying Christian, but don't you think you should at least go see Nancy and Craig, they are so worried about you Chloe." 

"You should, my love." The three siblings turn and see Christian standing by the entrance way, he smiles at Chloe and moves forward." Maybe it's time you got some closure, said goodbye or reconciled." He takes her hand and kisses it, seeing the worry in her eyes and wanting to erase it. "Don't worry Mac and I will be with you the whole way."

Hearing footsteps Chloe looks up and sees Mac along with the rest of the Salemites coming toward her. Mac smiles and uses her right hand to the spot over her heart, which was their signal that she was watching her back. Going back to Salem could help lift this black cloud over part of her brain, and if nothing else she needed to cut ties to the people she had left behind. 

"You're right, Chris, it's time to head back to Salem." 

"Excellent." Christian pulls Chloe into a kiss, and when he releases her, he turns to Mac. "Mac…"

"Already done, we leave tomorrow morning on the jet." Mac puts her phone back in her jacket pocket. "Salem here we come."


	27. Another Plane Ride

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac and Tobias Red Wolf (Unfortunately), Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society

Basic Black Jet

Spain International Airport 

"We should have insisted she ride with us." 

"Lucas, we can't push her, it's just what Stefano wants." John understood the man's anger, he didn't want Chloe with those people either, but knew that pushing would only reinforce what Stefano probably brainwashed her to do. "We need to play it cool, eventually he will slip up, and when need to have her trust us when he does." He looks at Lucas with pity and concern. "I know it's rough."

"It's more then rough Dad, Chloe was my best friend, and she just looked at me with cold indifference." Shawn takes Belle hands and smiles at her, knowing how hard it were to look at someone you love and see nothing there. "What did he do to her?"

"It's hard to say, Stefano knows dozens of mind control tricks." 

"Gee, thanks for the happy thoughts John." Mike didn't mean to snap but he was angry, two years ago Stefano DiMera took his sister from him, before he even got the chance to properly know her, and he wanted someone to pay for it. Then a thought occurs to him. "Did anyone tell Nancy and Craig."? 

Lucas grimaces recalling his call with his sister's mother. Nancy had been thrilled that they found Chloe, but the news of her engagement and benefactor upset her to know end, and the lack of emotion seemed to break her heart. "Yeah, I talked to them last night, if we need to remain calm, I suggest we leave Nancy out the plan." " When Craig wrestled the phone from her she was talking about hiring a hit man." 

"Speaking of hit man, we need to make sure we keep an eye on Machiavelli." John thinks back to the file he read on Machiavelli DiMera and has to fight to keep the shiver from going down his back. Patrick O'Neil was right, she was DiMera's perfect creation, suspected in the deaths of over 40 people, in over 451 thieves, and basically wrecking havoc on the general population. Although O'Neil might not have learned why Machiavelli location was so easily traced by the Red Wolf's all those years ago John had a good idea why, and the thought left him cold. "Mac was obviously the goal all those years ago, he took Chloe as a bonus, but Mac was definitely the plan, and when your plan involves a deadly mercenary, then you have lofty goals in mind." 

"Who dangerous is dangerous, Dad?" Greta knows the stories she heard in Europe about MAD Mac, but she could never put the stories with that little tomboy she used to play with. The thought that Stefano and Tony DiMera could turn that sweet child into a mercenary had her even more fearful for Chloe's life. "I just can't see the Mac, that I played with as a child being this vicious killer."

John reaches across the couch and touches his daughter's hand. "Unfortunately, if Mac remembers half the stuff I taught her, then she would be deadly, but if Stefano expanded on her knowledge after I left, like I think he did, then we are in a world of trouble." 

Shawn looked back at the group form his seat by the window. "Not that I want to interrupt this fun conversation, but why are we still on the run way." 

As if hearing his question the pilot comes on over the intercom. "Pardon the delay, Mr. Black, but we just got instructions that another passenger was coming aboard."

The doors of the plane open and several heads turn hoping to see Chloe Lane, but are a little more then disappointed when Patrick O'Neil waltzes on the plane and takes a seat next to Lucas.

"So, John can I trouble you for a lift back to Salem?" 

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to ask what you're doing here." John takes a good look at O'Neil and realizes how much he has changed since he first met him. The FBI agent seemed to disappear when his boss and friend had left and replaced it with an adventurer wearing jeans and a leather jacket, a beard growing on his face, and his once short red hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"I got the tip yesterday morning, but I guess DiMera got a tip to, because I was held in by the police all night, I fact I just got release twenty minutes ago." He looks around the plane and sees the sullen faces. "I taken form the look on your faces that you have seen them."

"How bad it is it?"

"Machiavelli is practically DiMera servant, Chloe's engaged to a DiMera, and doesn't seem to like us at all." John stated the situation plainly knowing that false platitudes wouldn't help the younger man.

"Oh my god." Everyone turns to see Belle's ashen face. "How are we going to tell Brady, that the love of his life hates him, and is engaged to a DiMera?"

DiMera Private Jet

"Mac, did you notify Aunt Alexandra that we were coming." 

"We're not staying at the mansion, I rented a townhouse." They didn't need to say why, neither one of them like their 'Auntie Lexie'; she was in their opinion to weak and needy to be a DiMera. Since she didn't really like either one of them it wouldn't be a great insult when they didn't stay with her. 

"What is there to do in Salem?" Christian directed the question toward Mac, hoping as his usually does that he could find out where she was for those missing seven years. He had asked his father, but Tony DiMera would just get very angry and refuse to talk about, his grandfather would jut say that Mac was 'slumming'. 

"How should I know, what I am Triple A." Mac was getting annoyed with Christian; he didn't seem to understand the importance of the town of Salem. It was a shame really that he was the DiMera chosen to lead their family in the 22nd century, it wasn't that she didn't love her brother she just though it was strange that the man that was going to be the head of the family didn't even know their battlefield or the enemies they needed to prepare for. Mac face darkened when she thought of John Black, the man that taught her to how to defend her family, and then betrayed them. She knew he was the one that her grandfather had been talking about, and she was fully prepared to destroy him, should he become a risk.

"Well aren't you in a mood." 

"Why don't you go talk to your fiancée."

"Chloe's sleeping, she needs her rest, this is a big step for her."

"It's big day for us all, the DiMera are retiring to Salem." 

 Chloe wasn't asleep, but she didn't want to correct them, she had too many things on her mind. How she would deal with her parents and the rest of the Horton's, but more importantly how she would deal with Brady. God, she hadn't thought about him in over a year, she couldn't think about him, it was strange that everyone else in he life brought up feelings of indifference, but Brady Black never did, and she couldn't tell why. Every time she thought of him he brought a smile to her face, and she would feel happy, but as far she could remember she and Brady hadn't been friends in fact all of her memories of him including their fighting, she just couldn't understand how she could feel happy about someone that obviously dislikes her. 

Salem International Airport

Brady didn't know he was there, no that not true he was here because he felt bad about disappointing Greta, and wanted to make it up to her, and if that meant spending his Saturday afternoon in the airport then he would do it. 

"Brady, what are you doing here?" Turning Brady is greeted by Jennifer Horton Davereau and Abigail. Looking at Chloe's niece he notices how much she is starting to look like Chloe, the long dark hair, and the blue eyes, she even seems to be doing one of his diva's pouts. Obviously 11 o'clock was still too early to the girls liking.

"Hey Jen, Abby, I'm here to met their plane. " He raises his eyebrow." I suppose you're here to help fix some mistake your boneheaded brother made with my sister." Brady was well aware of how frequently Jen came to Lucas's aide in his relationship with Greta, Lucas may the love the woman with all his heart, but he would never understand her. 

Jennifer tried to laugh but it was hard, apparently no one had told Brady about Chloe's return, which left the task up to her unless she was willing to let him find out on her own, and she wasn't. "Abby, why don't you go look in the gift shop for a present for Uncle Lucas." 

Abby looked at her mother with narrowed eyes, she knew when she was being told to 'run along and play'. "Whatever."

Brady was watched the screen with amusement, yup Abby had her aunt's attitude, and one day soon, she would drive some boy to distraction. Once she was gone he focused his attention on Jennifer and realized that she seemed really nervous and apprehensive. "What's up Jen, Greta and Lucas call it quits again?" 

"No, uh… Brady as you know they were in Barcelona for a party." 

"Yeah, and…"

"It was an engagement party, more accurately it was Chloe's engagement party."


	28. A night on the Town

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac Red Wolf, Christian and Machiavelli DiMera, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society

Tuscany 

Chloe had thought her reunion with her parents was awkward, but this was worst. Sure her mother wrapped her in a huge bear hug and cried hysterically for over an hour, and her father hadn't let go of her hand the entire visit, but this was worse. 

She hadn't wanted to go out to eat, but none of them could cook and the servants hadn't arrived yet, she had suggested ordering food but Christian thought it was to common, he wanted to hire a caterer. Then Mac had started in on what a snob he was, they has started another one of their fights and it had ended with them coming to a compromise they go out to eat. 

That's how they ended up at Tuscany where everyone she ever knew in Salem was eating dinner, and it was past awkward. Maggie Horton had dropped the menus she was holding when they entered, and once she regained her composure had seated them in the middle of the restaurant. 

Not that Chloe minded she was used to being the center of attention. You got use to it when you hung around the DiMera, people were always staring at either Christian or Mac, and she had become accustomed to the stares, but this was different. This people were staring at her, and not her companions. 

Once person in particular was staring at her, even looking down at her plate she could feel his blue eyes staring at her, the eyes of Brady Black. As soon as she walked in she had felt an electrical pull, and when she followed the direction of the currents she had been starring into eyes as blue as the ocean and the face of an angel, she had remembered what Brady had looked like, but for some reason he seemed more gorgeous then she ever pictured. She shook the thoughts away; besides she was engaged to her prince charming. 

She looked up to see Christian staring at her with a concerned look on his face, and she smiled at his hoping to ease his fears. God how she loved him, she had spent months trying to remember things and thinking she was going to live the rest of her life alone, she had Mac and Stefano and she cared for them, but she feared she would die never knowing a true emotion again. Then Mac told her they were going visit her brother before he graduated from Oxford, and it happened.

He had entered the room and she had stopped breathing, he was just so handsome, with his shoulder length jet-black hair, and light brown eyes. He had been wearing a rugby shirt and shorts, having just come from a game with is friends, and the outfit just showcased his perfect body. He was tall with wide shoulders and a chiseled physique, but that wasn't what had won her heart. It was everything else about him, his love of opera, the way he talked about his family, and the way he knew what she was thinking, it was the fact that Christian was her soul mate. 

"A dance my love?" Christian stands and extends his hand to Chloe. He had been worried about how quite she was, he knew that this was hard for her, and it didn't help that all the people were staring at her, but he knew his Chloe could rise to the occasion. She had to in a couple of months they would be married and she would be wife to the head of the DiMera family, at least if his father had his way. 

"Certainly." Chloe takes his hand as his leads her to the dance floor, and moves into Christians' arms. Looking into his eyes she forgets all her other problems and focuses on him. 

Brady had to look away from the scene, it just hurt too much. He had felt her enter the room before he saw her, just like he had felt her when she came into the airport. It had taken his Dad, Mike, Lucas, and O'Neil to keep him from going over to talk to her, but it was the man that followed her and put his arm around her waist that had stopped him cold. 

The looks she gave him at the airport and the one she was giving him now, was the same way he knows he looked at her. He had hurt whenever he saw her with Philip, but he had been able to deal with it because she didn't love him, and everyone knew it. She looked at DiMera as though she loved him with all her heart, and watching it was like he was dying a slow death.

"Brady, why don't we call it a night?" Marlena had seen the brief but painful look on his face when Chloe had steeped into her fiancé's arms; this was too painful to bear.

"Nope, in fact how about a dance with your dashing son?" Brady sands and extends his hand to Marlena she is reluctant to take it, but is unable to say no to the pout that forms on his face.

"Sure." Brady leads Marlena onto the floor and tries to stay far from the other couple. 

"Well, well, Machiavelli DiMera." Mac turns from her view of Chris and Chloe to see a white haired man in an Armani suit and a vengeful look in his eyes. She looks him up and down and quickly dismisses him, for some strange reason she automatically hates the man.

"Thank you for checking on us but we're fine." She gives her most dazzling smile. "We'll signal when we want the check."

"We have unfinished business." 

"I'm can't possibly imagine what that could be."" I'm not in the market for term-life insurance, and you don't look like the type of person that runs in he same social circles of the DiMera."

Victor sits down in the sit next to her, he had heard that Mackenzie Red Wolf was also or really Machiavelli DiMera, and he firmed his resolve to make the disrespectful girl pay for rudeness. 

" I see that you still don't respect the social norms." He gives her an evil grin. "Don't worry when I am done, you'll know your place."

Mac was now annoyed, she didn't mind sparring with people, in fact she enjoyed it, but this guy was just overbearing, and Mac hated overbearing people, her father was overbearing. "Look old man, I don't have time for your hidden messages, and underlying threats, you got something to say, say it."

"Fine, my charm is obviously lost on you." "You made an enemy of me several years ago, and I just wanted you to know I hadn't forgotten."

"But you have apparently forgotten what I told." She stands and moves to tower over the man. "You will never win, and each meeting we will have will end worse then the last one." "Now, I suggest you get up and return to your table, before I fix it so you spend the rest of your short life sitting in a wheelchair." 

Victor stands and meets her eye to eye. Mac acts quickly, removes the knife from up her sleeve, and slams into the table. The rooms becomes eerily quiet as other dinners become aware of the stand off.

"Walk away, while the ability is still yours." Mac removes the knife, retakes her seat, and doesn't bother to look to see if Victor is carrying out her command. 

"You should go now, Victor." O'Neil had seen the whole thing, and knew that his friend was at the boiling point, he remembered how much Mac had hated Victor Kiriakis, and knew that no matter what DiMera did he couldn't change that. 

"I don't take orders from you."

"I'm not ordering, I'm suggesting you leave before she embarrasses you." He turns and sees all eyes still on their location, and snicker. "Or embarrasses you more." 

Kate come forward and removes her husband leaving O'Neil and Mac at the table alone. He takes the seat that Victor vacated and follows her gaze.

"They are a cute couple." 

Mac turns and looks at the man he seems familiar but she can't place his face, and she makes a mental note to find out that he is. 

"Did you want something?" 

"Just wondering what a talented, intelligent, beautiful woman like yourself is doing here aligning herself with a bastard like DiMera."

"Why don't you take your own advice, and leave before I embarrass you." She didn't like how familiar this person was being with her, when she was sure she didn't know him.

"Ok, Mac, I leave for now, but we see each other again." O'Neil stands and returns to his table where the Wesley's are waiting for him.

Hearing him call her Mac made her raises her head, it was the way he said it, and it just made her feel uncomfortable.

Unmarked Van

"Well Rolfski, things look to b going fine, except for that confrontation Machiavelli had with Kiriakis." Bart turns to look at his boss and wonders why he is staring so intently at Chloe Lane. "What, something wrong?"

"There might be, look." 

Christian and Chloe were still on the dance floor as where Brady and Marlena dancing as far away as possible but you wouldn't know it.

Brady and Chloe were locking eyes and looking at each other like they were the only ones in the room. 

"That could be trouble." 


	29. The Night ain't Over Yet

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac Red Wolf, Christian and Machiavelli DiMera, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

DiMera Mansion

Underground Lab

"I'm confused Rolfski, I thought the chip you put in her head wiped out her emotions." Bart looks at his friend with confusion." But, if that true then why was she making eyes at Black."

"The chip was specially designed, I had to wipe out her feelings for friends and family one by one, but I was unaware of her feelings for Brady Black, I was only aware that she had loved Philip Kiriakis and that she and Brady didn't get along, so I didn't feel I needed to change her feelings for Brady." Rolf couldn't understand it every time he had seen Brady Black and Chloe Lane they had been arguing or shooting hateful glance at each other that was until tonight. Tonight they had stared at each other as if they a tall drink of cold water on the worst day in hell, the longing and wanting had been evident.

"So we're in trouble, aren't we?" 

"Yes, unless we can fix it, but I doubt we can get close enough to Ms. Lane to do that." Rolf scratches his chin. "Stefano will be quite upset." 

"But the one we put in Machiavelli, worked right?" Bart had watched Machiavelli, and even twenty feet away in an unmarked van he felt scare, he was guessing that was the effect that Stefano wanted her to have on people.

"Yes, it seems to, but then again Machiavelli just got a standard chip with her previous life encrypted on it, nothing near as difficult as what Stefan had planned for Ms. Lane." He walks over to the surveillance screen where he sees DiMera's newest pawns still eating at Tuscany. A figure entering the scene captured Rolf attention. "Now, this is interesting."

Tuscany

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mac directed the question Chloe who had be very quiet this entire evening, but even more so since her dance with Chris. Mac was getting worried about her little friend Chloe wasn't the same person she was when they first met each other in the DiMera Summer Cottage, and although Mac was happy for both Chloe and Chris, she still worried that Chloe was rushing into things. Especially with someone as conceited as her brother, as if hearing her thoughts Chris picks up his knife and starts primping.

"Yes, I guess it would be better u wasn't the center of attention, but what can you do."

"You are bound to be the center of attention Chloe, you're too beautiful to evoke anything but stares and envy." The trio turns and is shocked to see Tony DiMera coming to the their table, and if the entrance of Chloe Lane and two DiMera's got stares, then the return of a DiMera last see in a coffin got shocks, gasps, and drop dinnerware. 

"Father, this is a surprise." Mac purposely leaves out pleasant, because seeing her father is never pleasant. Stubborn and sexist are words one would use to describe Anthony DiMera. The first-born DiMera son has none of his father's intelligence or charm, and he was obviously angry that his first child did. "We thought you were in Russia, on business."

Anthony sends fake smile to his oldest child. It was merely for Chloe and Christians benefit, because Machiavelli already knew what a true disappointment she was to her father. When he had learned he had a daughter he expected a little girl that would adore her father, he was given a tomboy who refuse to respect authority. Her tomboy qualities had come in handy several times during her reign as Machiavelli DiMera, but his father was the only one that could completely control her. Unfortunately Christians and Tony's' plan for the future don't necessarily include Stefano or Machiavelli. "I thought I would surprise my children." 

"It's wonderful to see again Tony." Chloe stands and kisses her future father-in-laws cheek. "I don't mean to rush off, but if you'll excuse me for a moment." She begins walking toward the bathroom leaving the siblings with their father. 

Mac sees Chloe's exit just as it is a reason to get away form Tony. Looking at her brother and father she sees why, separately Chris is charming and bearable, but added Tony to the mix and you step into a time warp. Not feeling like being in the 1700's Mac decides to escape also. Standing she gives a smile. "If you'll excuse I handle the check and get the car, Chloe looks a little tired." Mac walks off not listening for approval.

Tony turns and looks at his son. "Christian, I have made arrangements for that surprise we talked about." 

Christian feels pangs of guilt at the subject, but pushes them aside, even though it is unfortunate, it is necessary to his future." Father, this is a big step, and will have large and deadly consequences, are our partners aware of the liabilities." 

"It doesn't matter if they do, they part is minimal." He narrows his eyes. "Are you having second thought, because that time for them has pasted." It was a shame that Christian didn't feel the same hatred for his sister that Tony felt for Mac, the plan would go smoother if he did, but the boy had learned family loyalty at an early age, and refused to believe that Mac was a threat to his position. "Christian, I realize that it seems that I being cold and unfeeling, but this is necessary for the future of the DiMera family, they we be given a choice to either stand with us or against us."

"Alright, father you have my full support, and I will discuss it with Chloe." 

"Discuss what with me?" Chloe had only heard the tail end of the conversation, but for some reason she felt nervous about whatever it was that involved her.

Christian stands and takes her hand and kisses it bringing her forward so that he could sit her. "My father made a suggestion that he thought would please you, but I'm not so sure, and wanted to talk it over with you." He takes her hand and looks deep into her eyes. "Father has suggested that we remain inn Salem and in fact marry here." 


	30. The Pier

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac Red Wolf, Christian and Machiavelli DiMera, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Salem Pier

Chloe had to get away, Christian and Tony seemed to think settling in Salem was a wonderful idea. Christian had given all orts of reason to stay, she can get to know her family again and maybe remember why she wanted to leave Salem in the first place. Chloe had told him she would think about and she had done none thing but since they left the restaurant.

When they returned form Tuscany Mac had decided workout in the basement, Tony and Christian had barricaded themselves in the study to wok, and she had finally managed to talk the driver into letting her go for a walk on the pier. 

Chloe loved being on the pier, she could just think without interruption, and she definitely needed time to think. Not just about the suggesting that they move to Salem, but about Brady Black.

She just couldn't shake the feeling she had when she looked into his eyes. She felt loved and wanted, but she also felt pain, for some reason Brady Black was in immense pain, and for some even stranger reason she wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around him and take it from him. 

Shaking her head at her thoughts he sits down on a crate. It makes no sense at all, she loves Christian with all her heart, and yet her feelings for Brady seem more intense and real. It's just impossible all her memories of Brady Black include them fighting. He was just Belle's annoying big brother, that thought of her as Belle's annoying little friend, or ex-friend since she had no real desire to be friends with over excited little blond. 

Sensing his presence on near by she turns and isn't' surprise to find Brady Black a few feet away from her, still giving her that intense glaze.

He had known she would come here tonight. When he looked into her eyes earlier tonight at Tuscany he had seen her confusion. Whatever DiMera had done he didn't take into account the complexities of Chloe Lane's mind. "Hey Diva."

Diva, for some reason him saying that name made her smile, Christian had once suggested they call her Diva, but she hadn't liked it, but when Brady said it seemed right. Quickly remembering who she was she removed the smile form her face. "Hello Brady Black."

Brady watched her in silence amusement; she was building one of her walls around herself, trying to protect what she knows as normal. "So Diva, engaged to be married, what are you twenty years old?" "Isn't that a little to young to throw your life away on lust?"

Chloe had been trying to be pleasant, she saw no need to enter into one of their battles, and she was completely prepared to walk away, but the look in his eyes stopped her. It was a clear dare, he was calling her out. "One, neither my age nor my marriage is of any concern of yours, and second although I don't need to tell I will, I happen to love Christian." He laughed and she stomped her foot, how dare he question her feelings.

"You love, what's his name Christine." He chuckles as he sees the red creep into her cheeks. "I find it hard to belief that someone that can't seem to love her parents, who are wonderful people by the way, but can claim to love that Barbie reject you showed up with." He folds his arm over his chest and leans against the light post. "Although I guess he's rich enough where you could ignore his long list of bad traits." 

"How dare you, you don't know me well enough to know what judge my feelings or relationship." She began to walk past him and he caught her arm, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Mac had taught her how to take care of herself and thought she won't any wear near on Mac's level, but she knew what to do when someone grabbed her. When his hand touched her arm she picked it up and twisted it around his back causing him to leapt form his laidback position on the lamppost, using her momentum she kicked his knee out form under him forcing him to drop to the ground. 

"OW, DAMNIT CHLOE." Chloe releases his arm and steeped back to admire her handing working. He on the ground rubbing his arm and closing his eyes against the pain. She is quick brought back to another place in time, a scene similar to this at Greta's coronation, when Brady fell in the hotel. Forgetting her anger she runs to him and helps him to his feet.

"You should lay down, is there someplace to do that nearby." She puts his arm around her shoulders and feels him lean on her.

"My loft is right around the corner."  Brady had expected a lot of responses to him grabbing he, a slap, an anger induced kiss, but never did he expect her to go all Jackie Chan on him. 

The couple disappears around the corner as steps come in the opposite direction. Three men enter the scene. The two larger gentlemen post them selves on the other side of the third indicating that their merely protection. The third gentleman stands with a cigarette between his teeth as he looks at his watch, as if he is waiting for something. 

Minutes later he is joined by Christian and Tony DiMera. 

"Mr. Sims, I'm glad you could meet us." Tony looks at the two bodyguards with distaste." There was however no need to bring protection, we are merely business man having a conference to discuss a mutual relationship." 

"The DiMera's aren't just business men and I think you know that I'm not either." "I have no problem being open and honest about my profession and see no need to dance around it." He nods to his bodyguards. "I'm a gangster, I have protection, because people in this town want me dead, and what you're suggesting would only increase the number of people that do." 

Christian steps forward and looks at Vincent Sims, Salem's' biggest crime lord. The man is under the impression that his at their caliber and may needed to be remained that he is just a petty thug. "Mr. Sims, let's not use labels, we either call it a deal, or we walk away."

Vicente thinks about what they're asking and must admit it would be highly profitable, but highly dangerous. They were suggesting that they combine their forces and take over control of the DiMera Empire, and looking at Stefano was dangerous, but life was danger. "We have a deal."

Tony takes the man hands. "We'll be in touch." 

Tony and Christian leave Vincent and his bodyguards and head back to the townhouse. Vicente watches the men walk away and begins turning toward his car. " I don't think either of them is fully aware of the consequences of their decision, you don't betray Stefano DiMera and just walk away." 

"What do you mean Vince?"

"It's different for me to try and take him on, but they're his family, and I think if they get found out the punishment will be twice as worse."  
  


Brady's Loft 

Once Chloe had managed to get Brady back to his loft she had dropped him off on the sofa, and went to the kitchen to get him ice for his arm. When she came back she found him shirtless and rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm hurt you, but you shouldn't have grabbed me." She sits back near him, and puts the ice pack on his shoulder holding it there.

"This really is your own fault, I was going to start a fight with you but you just had to question my feelings."

Brady stared at the woman with fascination. "Let me get this straight, you attack me, and it's my fault." Although he was in pain he was secretly pleased with the response he is getting, this is his Diva. "My god your logic is astounding."

"You did start it, you told me that I wasn't in love with Christian, and then I was selling my body for his money." 

"I believe I first insinuated that you where given to lust, then I questioned your love, then I suggested that you were letting his money blind you to his faults." 

Chloe was trying hard to focus on the argument but here Brady Black was topless and inches away from her. Looking at him she had an epiphany, and she was now aware of why her thoughts of Brady were so confusing. 

She had been in love with him. Just sitting here arguing with him she had to fight the urge to run her fingers through his blond hair and run her hands down his sculpted chest. 

"CHLOE, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying." Brady was aware that about two seconds into his speech that Chloe had stopped paying attention to him, and he could completely understand why sitting there this close to her he had to restrain himself to keep from kissing her.

"What… no I wasn't listing." Chloe moved the ice higher up on his shoulder, but the bag slipped between the cushion before she could catch it and then she was just touching Brady's shoulder, and they were now both aware of it. 

Once they were touching it wasn't hard to make the transition to the kiss, and from there anything was possible.


	31. Reality Steps in

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac Red Wolf, Christian and Machiavelli DiMera, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

Brady's Loft

She had done this before. As soon as her lips touched Brady's she knew she had done this before, she couldn't remember it but her lips felt like they had come home. Kiss continued for several minutes, and then kissing wasn't enough and Chloe couldn't control her hands, as if they had a mind of their own they begin a tour Brady's body. 

Brady was in heaven. Some part of his brain told him that it was wrong to being kissing Chloe when she didn't remember loving him and was engaged to someone else, but Brady told that part of his brain to shut up.  None of that mattered Chloe was in his arms kissing him like her life depended on it and her hands had somehow found their way to his dress pants and was trying to get the zipper down. 

Realizing that sitting side by side on the couch wasn't the best position to be in the kind of activity Chloe wanted to engage in she briefly left Brady mouth to stand, grabbing his hand tugs him into a standing position, and doesn't give him time to speak before she reclaims his mouth. Understanding Chloe's intention he begins to take off her jacket and slips his hands under her top caressing the skin hidden underneath, but then just touching it wasn't enough and he pulled away long enough to pull the top over her head. 

Chloe quickly became conscious of the fact she and Brady were wearing too many clothes and standing in the middle of his living room. "Bed?" Chloe was given a chance to ask a Brady's lips moved down her neck and on to her shoulder using his teeth to remove the bra strap, he didn't seem to hear the question. "Bed?"

Brady heard a sound trying to get though the haze he was in, but he was too focused on Chloe's swan like neck that begged to be kissed. He was moving toward her breast when he head was pulled away and he was staring into Chloe's eyes. "What?"

"Bed?" Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow when he finally focuses his eyes on her. 

"Oh, yeah." Brady starts moving towards the stair but turns back to lift Chloe in his arms and takes the steps to his bedroom two at a time, and didn't even stop to close the door, before he laid Chloe on the bed. Chloe still aware of their stat of over dress began pulling at her skirt while Brady did the same with his pants, and finally in nothing but their underwear Chloe and Brady resumed their foreplay on the bed. 

"Brady, now." Chloe moved her hands down to his boxers and began moving them down his legs as Brady did the same to her, until nothing stood between them but time. 

Fearing that him may crush her Brady turned Chloe so that she was on top of him and began to kiss his way down her neck until his circle one of her nipples with his tongue while positions her over his manhood. He moves back to her mouth and swallows her scream as he enters her and encounters the proof of her virginity. Thrilled beyond belief that Chloe had never made love to Christian faded quickly as he realizes that he was hurting his diva. "Hold on Chloe, I'll make it better, just hold on." Brady turns his body again pulling Chloe under him, as he starts a slow rhythm with his hips that was leaving him breathless. 

Chloe couldn't believe the sensation that was going through her body, the pain was brief and necessary, but the pleasure was almost too much to bear. Feeling left out the joining as Brady took control Chloe began her to use her mouth to lead an assault on his chest, but she had to stop when the explosion began to rock their bodies. Brady moved off of Chloe and brought her head to rest on his shoulder as their breathing returned to normal.

When her breathing returned to normal the gravity of the situation began to dawn on Chloe. She had just cheated on her fiancé with Brady Black. 

"You should have told me."

Chloe lifts her heads and stares at Brady confused. "Told you what?" 

"That I was your first." Brady runs a hand through his hair angry with himself for hurting her.

Jumping up Chloe begins looking her clothes and as she puts on her panties she glares at him." Oh, I'm sorry, that if didn't tell you that I was a virgin, but you see I was kind of busy cheating on my fiancé." Chloe retrieves her bra and skirt and puts them on, and grabs her shoes as she runs out the room. 

"Chloe wait." Brady grabs his pants as he tries to catch her, but he reaches the downstairs just as the door shuts. "DAMMIT."

Somewhere in Salem

Chloe had no clue where to go, she had cheated on Christian and knew going home to him wasn't an option, and she was sure that Brady was going to be looking for here. "What the hell I'm going to do now." 

"May I suggest you come in from the dark night lass." 

Chloe turns and realized that she was standing in from of the Brady Pub, and it's own Shawn Brady Sr. " Thanks, Mr. Brady." Chloe took the hand he offered and lead her into the pub, he keep going into the pub until he had her seated in secluded table in the corner. 

"Now, I'm going to get you a cup of tea and a bowl of chowder." She shakes her, but he ignores her. "No, I don't want to hear it, now don't make me bring my wife over her to force the food on you." He pats her shoulder and walks toward the kitchen leaving her there with her thoughts.

She was trying to think of what to do, but her mind cam going back to Brady's loft or more accurately Brady's bed. She wanted to hate him, she needed to so that she could blame someone else for what happened, but she couldn't. She hated to admit it but she was in love with him, and as the realization planted itself in her head the strangest thing happened. 

As if her head was a movie projection it began playing scenes in her head, the first time she called Craig dad, the first time Belle called her best friend, Lucas giving her that teddy bear. Countless scenes where she felt loved and cared for with various people making cameos, and for the first time in years she felt whole. 

"Here you go lass." Shawn Brady returns and smile done at the girl, and is a little more then surprised when she returns the smile. Bo had told him that Chloe wasn't the same girl she once was, but you couldn't tell that by looking at her. She looked the same as she always did; the only thing that was missing was Brady Black.  

"Thank you Mr. Brady, but I need to go someone." She stands ad takes out her purse, but is stopped by his hand.

"I think you know better, then to go insulting me." He looks at her and she seems clearer then when he saw outside the window of the pub. "You sure you're okay lass."

"Yeah, I'm better." She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before running out of the pub. Luck must have been on her side because as soon as she reached the street she found a cab; giving the driver the direction she leaned back as he took her to the only person she felt she could go to as this point. Arriving at her destination she took the steps two t a time and began pounding on the door when she reached it.

When the door opened she gave a weak smile to the person on the other side. "Hey, up for company?" 


	32. True Colors

Good news, Bad news.   
Bad News- I don't own any of the Days characters.  
Good News- I do own Mac Red Wolf, Christian and Machiavelli DiMera, Patrick O'Neil, and all the agents of the Red Wolf Society.

DiMera Townhouse

The ringing of the phone is what finally stopped Mac. She had been going at the heavy bag for the last two hours and although she was tired she had keep going until the phone brought her out of her endorphin driven haze. Picking up a towel and wiping her face as she picked up her cell phone. 

"Mac DiMera." 

"When will you stop using the horrible little name, and go by Machiavelli, it was given to you for a reason."

"Hello, grandfather." Smiling Mac picks up a bottle of water and takes a drink." Why did you insist on Machiavelli?" 

"Because Machaviellism is an art of persuasion through any means necessary, and the first time I saw you, I knew you could carry the name and the DiMera legacy." 

"I'm touched you have so much confidence in me, and my abilities, now what can I do for you?"  

"I have received a tip that some unscrupulous criminals are looking closely into DiMera holdings, and making offers on some of companies."

"Who?"

"Vincent Sims, let him know that we don't deal with the criminal element." "Machiavelli, I want you to handle this personally."

"Certainly Grandfather, anything else?"

"Yes, more personal." "How are things going in Salem, any problems or complication."

"Things are going well." 

"You're keeping something form Machiavelli."

" I had a confrontation with Victor Kiriakis, and then some red haired guy." "Have I ever been to Salem before, because I this people talked to me like they knew me." 

"No, Victor Kiriakis, has never liked any member of my family, he's beneath us and a little bitter about it, as for the red head, may I suggest it was your usual sunny personality." 

"Grandfather, are you suggesting that I was being a bitch."

Stefano laughs; the one thing he always loved about Machiavelli was her forthcoming nature. " Yes I am, now don't worry about nay Sayers Salem is full of them especially when your last name is DiMera, just concentrate on my assignment and keeping Chloe and Christian happy and safe." 

"Oh did you know father arrived tonight?"

Stefano nearly drops the phone from surprise, but tries to hide it. " Well, I heard he was thinking of dropping in, but I hadn't know the arrangements had been set."

Mac stands straighter as she hears uncertainty in her grandfather voice. Stopping to listen intently she hear no movement form upside, and wonders where everyone is especially her father and brother. " Really, because there's talk about moving the wedding here and settling, I thought for sure father would consult you on such matters." 

"Well Anthony doesn't have to consult about all matters, f is after all a grown man, with grown children." "I must say goodnight granddaughter, I have to make preparations for a trip, give the others my love."

"Of course Grandfather, have pleasant dreams." Hanging up Mac walks upstairs to the main floor and notices that the study door is still closed, and moves toward it. Checking the area she finds it empty and leans into the door listening for voice, hearing known she enters the room finding it empty. Looking around she sees no evidence of either man being there even though they she distinctly heard them say they had work to do in the room. Walking out Mac wonders just what the two are up to between the idea of settling in Salem, and the lie they told, Mac makes plans to further investigate the situation as she leaves.

"CHLOE." Upstairs Mac goes to the room Chloe picked out, and finds her friend gone, with no sign that she had even stayed there, except for her bags on the bed. Running downstairs she checks all the rooms and finds herself alone in the house, hearing footsteps she comes back into the foyer. She finds Christian but no Chloe. "Christian, where is your fiancée?" 

Christian wonders what is wrong with his sister, she has that look in her eye, that she gets right before she breaks something." Chloe is upstairs sleep." Mac throws him a glare, and he takes a defensive stance." What does that mean?"

"It means that no, your fiancée s not upstairs." Mac pushed past her brother and grabs her jacket." Maybe if you were home like you said you would be, you'd know that." 

Grab his sister by the forearm; Christian fixes her with a deadly glare. " You forget who you're speaking to, sister"  

Mac shakes off the arm and throws up here leg so that her foot pushes Christian against the wall, and keeps it stationary over his throat. "No, you forget your place." She flexes her leg to strength the pressure on his throat." Your place in life is the same as the order birth, behind me." Removing her leg she walks out the door leaving her brother struggling for breath. 

Christian takes out his cell and dials a number. " Forget all the offer, they're against us." Hanging up the front he follows the same oath his sister took to look for Chloe.

Davereau House

 "Of course come in." Jennifer was blown away, she hadn't seen Chloe since her arrival at the airport, and the greeting had been cold. It was eerie that she was here, when Mike had just called to tell her about Chloe's visit to Tuscany, again they reported that Chloe was cold and distance, but she didn't look that way now. "So, Chloe what 's up?" Jennifer leads her sister to the living room and seats down on a nearby chair. 

"Uh… I think it's possible that Stefano DiMera did something to me." Chloe stands and begins pacing. 

"What makes you think that Chloe?" 

" While, when I first woke up in the DiMera Summer home, I remembered who I was and I knew I had friends and family, but I didn't seem to care about of them." She sits back down and looks at her sister." In fact the only thing that was completely clear to me, was that I didn't want to return to Salem."

Jennifer stands and takes her sister in her arms and tries to hide the excitement when Chloe returns the embrace. "Chloe, when did you realize this?" She sits down and pulls the Chloe down with her.

"While, I have been having this doubts since I saw Lucas and everyone in Barcelona, but tonight at Tuscany I had this weird feeling when I looked at Brady." Chloe returned to her pacing. "It upset so I went for a walk, ran into Brady again we fought, slept together, and then fought again." "Then I was…" She stopped when she saw the stunned look on Jennifer's face." What?"

"You slept with Brady." Jennifer stood and moved to stand in front of Chloe, when she had seen her on the doorstep she hadn't known what to expect. When she starting talking about Stefano she thought she call John or O'Neil because she felt out of her league, but this last piece of information was definitely a sister thing.

Chloe had to smile; it was very much like the Jennifer she had gotten to know, only focusing in on the romantic aspect of the story. "Yes, but can we focus on the criminal mastermind that played with my head." 

"Yes, we should call John, Brady, and O'Neil." 

"NO, no Brady, and who is O'Neil."

"O'Neil is Mac second in command, he took over when DiMera took her." Jennifer begins walking toward the phone, hen Chloe stops her.

"Whoa, want do you mean when DiMera took her, why would Stefano kidnap his own granddaughter." 

"Chloe, Mac has a very completed past, but she was taken just like you." "In fact you both kidnapped at the same time, by Tony DiMera."

Jennifer left to make those phone calls, leaving Chloe to digest the new information.

Until Jennifer mentioned her, Chloe hadn't thought of Christian or Mac, but know she was forced to consider that fact that her fiancé wasn't as innocent as he seemed.


	33. The Morning After

I own nothing, not even the computer I write this on.

Salem Pier

Vicente Sims was worried. He had been summoned for a 7 am meeting with Machiavelli DiMera, he used the term summon loosely. Machiavelli had in actually walked into his bedroom at 5 am and told him to be there, or, she had just the or hang there and let his imagination fill in the blank. 

Frank and Paul were posted in their usual spots, when Machiavelli DiMera arrived, even for April the pier was still cold in the morning which explains why she was wearing a long black overcoat, over a blue pantsuit. What frightened Vincent wasn't the fact that she was arriving alone; it was that she was smiling.

"Mr. Sims, it's a pleasure." Mac steps forward and stick out he hand.

"Machiavelli DiMera, I'm honored." Vicente takes the hand and almost falls from the strength of her grip, which he guesses she intended.

"Please, call me Mac." She nods toward his bodyguards." And they are?"

"Frank and Paul" Vicente steps up and stands eye to eye with her. " Now, what was it the you wanted to discuss, that caused you to disrespect me so early in our friendship."?

Mac steps back and starts laughing." Friendship, do you sneak around looking for information about all your friends." She stops and levels him a glare." I don't think we're friends Vicente, and truthfully I wouldn't associates with someone of your 'class', unless forced."

Paul and Frank take a menacing step near Mac, but are stopped by Vicente. "You seem to be under the assumption that being a DiMera, means that I'm suppose to fear you and you're wrong." 

Mac runs her hand through her hair, and when she moves her hand back down to her side she holds a knife, and before anyone could react she throws at Paul, the knife nails the large man's coat to the wall behind him. Leaving the other two men gasping in surprise at the attack, until with another quick movement of her hands Mac revels a hostler holder two gold plated .45 mms. 

"This is to show you that I'm packing." Before the words are out her mouth both guns and pointed at the Vincent and Frank. She spins the guns around on her finger, and slides them in and out of her hostler several times before either man could blink. "That's to show you how quick I am." Pulling back the hammer Mac smiles at both men. "Do I have to pull the trigger to demonstrate my aim, or do you get that I'm good." At the men's headshake she moves forward until she is eye to eye with Vincent. "Now, what were you saying about assumptions?"

"Just because you won today…" Vincent's words are cut off as Mac grabs his throat and begins to squeeze, when Frank makes a move to intervene, but Mac tightens her hold, forcing the guard back.

"I win everyday, and my grandfather's winning streak is even longer." "You should cease and desist all inquiries into DiMera Business, all your offers will be rejected, and further interference will end in death." She lets him go and begins walking away when she turns and laughs, as she begins moving toward Paul." Silly me, forgot my favorite knife." She snatches the knife from Paul's coat and pats his cheek before turning leaving the pier.

"Vince, does this mean when not continuing our business with the other two DiMera's?"

"No, now it's very personal." 

 DiMera Townhouse

" So, my love how was you visit with your sister?" Christian watched Chloe closely she had been quiet ever since Mac had found her at Jennifer Horton's house. Chloe had said that she only gone there to get answers about her past, but then the question becomes why she just left without telling anyone her destination.

The question wasn't a surprise, Chloe had the feeling that Christian was curious of her visit with Jennifer, and was a little frightened of what he might do if he found out that John and O'Neil had been there too. " It was a little wired." She puts down her napkin and look at him." She had these pictures taken from a few days before the surgery of us together with Lucas, and it was just weird." 

Christian reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips. "I know it's strange, my love, but spending time with them may help." His fixes the engagement ring on her hand and smiles at her. "Have you considered remaining here, giving yourself a chance to get to know them again?" 

Remembering the plan they discussed last night Chloe puts on her best smile and tries to keep the nervousness out of her voice when she answers." Yes, I decided your right, I want to have the type of relationship with my siblings that you and Mac have." She notices that Christian raise his hand to rub his neck and wonders what happened when she sees a reds mark on his neck. "Christian what happened to your neck?" 

The question made Christian aware of the fact that he was rubbing the area where Mac chocked him, and he dropped his hands. Christian laughed inwardly, as Chloe's continued naiveté, she hadn't even noticed the hostility that had been present in the air when he and Mac were together lately. " Mac and I were sparring, and she got in a good punch." He pats her hand. "Just the usual sibling rivalry, don't worry my love, I will be victorious." 

"Really, cause you lose, so often little brother." Mac walks into the dining room and hands her cost to the butler that arriver this morning. She takes a seat across from Chloe and smiles at her. "I didn't know it was possible to rally from a fifteen year losing streak." 

 Christian narrows his eyes at his sister's entrance. Looking at his watch his sees' that it's only 8 am, and wonders where his sister was this early." It's always possible for a DiMera to rally, but never mind that isn't it too early for you to be up and about?"

" I was checking things out in Salem, properties, businesses, you know seeing if there was anything to do in this town." Raising a cup of coffee to her lips she raises her eyebrow. " Don't want to be bored in our new town, now do we?"

While the siblings bantered Chloe thought back on what O'Neil had told her about Mackenzie Red Wolf, she was sure that he hadn't told her everything but she knew the basics. Mac Red Wolf was Stefano DiMera's granddaughter by blood only; the dynamic mercenary hated her biological family, except for her half brother Christian, who she had been trying to free from the DiMera control. When she had been talking to O'Neil she had heard the love in his voice for his boss and friend, and it had cemented her resolve to help get Mac out of the DiMera family, and take the empire down for good. Looking at Christian and the look of envy in his eyes when Mac talked about her plans, made Chloe realized that getting Christian free of the DiMera wasn't the problem, the problem they would have is getting the DiMera out of Christian. 

"Chloe, are you listening?" Christian hated it when she went off into her own world; he always had the feeling that he was losing her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" 

"Christian is suggesting that we throe another engagement party for your family and friends, what do you think Chloe?"

Chloe smiles at both DiMera's knowing that pleasing them was important until the time was right. "I think it's a great idea."

Christian slaps his hands together pleased with himself. "Great, get ready Salem the DiMera's are throwing a party."


	34. Preparations

I still don't own anything.

Tuscany 

Walking around the room Christian DiMera was pleased with what he saw. The preparations for the party where going well, Maggie Horton had agreed to host the party tonight, Chloe's family and friends had all RSVPed, and best of all his plans were coming together perfectly.

Seeing his fiancée across the room talking to the owner Christian smiles to himself Chloe will make the perfect DiMera bride. She's beautiful, talented, intelligent, and most importantly she's loyal even to his annoying sister. 

A frown forms on his face as he thinks about his sister, Machiavelli, for as far back as he could remember Mac had beaten him at everything. The thing that upset him most was that for most of his life he had bought her act, she was his big sister ready to defend, to help in any crisis, and support though his every decision. But now the blinders were off, he saw his sister for exactly what she was a jealous and manipulative schemer just waiting for him to fail so that she could take over. Their father had stated his preference early in their childhood, he wanted his son to lead the family, and Mac was just trying to undermine his position, but he had plans and when he was done Mac would know her place or she would cease to exist. He knew it was harsh to destroy his sister just to protect his position, but that was the price for being a DiMera. 

Erasing the negative thoughts from his head on such a joyous night he searches the room to try and find Chloe again and just when he spots her, his view is blocked. Looking as the obstruction he sees it's blond man with greasy hair in an expensive Armani suit that looks too big on him. "Do you mind?"

"No, I'll just join you." The man takes a seat and turns to look in Chloe's direction, but shakes his head and sticks out his hand." Philip Kiriakis." 

Christian takes the hand but makes the contact brief. "Christian DiMera, can I help you?" 

"It's me that's here to help you." He moves his chair so that they can both look at Chloe, "Chloe Lane is a beautiful women, and everything a man could want."

Christian tenses at the familiarity that Kiriakis uses to describe his fiancée. " Yes, **my fiancée** is." 

Philip hears the possessive tone in the other man's voice and laughs to himself. Chloe Lane takes another man's heart. "Calm down DiMera, I'm happily married, but I did want to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Christian had only made the man's acquaintance for a couple of minutes, but he already didn't like the man, and agreed with his sister's assessment of the Kiriakis family. 

"Chloe is not the kind of woman, that men like us should fall in live with." He sneers. "You see Chloe may claim to love you know, but sooner or later Brady Black always finds a way to interfere." He leans in and lowers his voice. "I was once were you are, completely in love and willing to do anything for her, but Brady came along and began feeding her this lies about you, and then it's only a matter of time before come home one day and find them in your bed."

"You're mistaken, my fiancée doesn't like Brady Black, much less associate with him." Christian stood and began walking away, but was stopped by Philip's hand.

"Really, because is looks like she associating with him to me." Philip nods his head in the last spot where Chloe was and finds her in the company of Brady Black. 

Elsewhere in Tuscany

Brady had thought all his birthday wishes had come at once when he walked into Tuscany and seen Chloe. He hadn't seen her since that night she had run out on him, after they made love. He had been warned by his father not try and sees her, because the DiMera's would get suspicious but if he just ran into her and stopped to talk they couldn't really say anything.

"Hey Chloe." Brady smile wavered a little when the smile when she looked up at him and frowned, it was then that he notices she was talking to Maggie. "Hello Maggie." He gives her his most charming smile, but is only rewarded with a curt acknowledgement, thinking back he realizes that has been the greeting he has gotten from most of the Horton females lately and begins to wonder what Chloe told her family. "You both look lovely today." He loses the smile when he realizes that it has no effect on the women. " Can I steal Chloe away for a moment?" 

Maggie pats Chloe hand and then begins walking towards the kitchen, leaving the two alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"Chloe, I wanted to apologize for what happened that night." She looks up at him with hurt evident in her eyes, and he rushes to correct her assumption. "No, not that never would I regret that." He takes her hand and just holds it. "I mean that I'm sorry for what happened afterwards, I was angry with myself, because had I know I would have been gentler." He smiles at her and squeezes her hand." I wanted out first time to be beautiful and memorable." 

Chloe smiles, but remembering what she planning and who she here with she drops her hand." It's okay Brady, but we can't do this now, Christian is here."   

Brady looks past Chloe toward Christian DiMera who is across the room talking to Philip, but suddenly notices the decorations in the room and all the activity. "Yeah so he is, what's going on."  
  


Chloe bits her bottom lip, not knowing how to tell the man she loves that her engagement party is tonight." Our engagement party is tonight, Brady."

Brady tries to hide the hurt. "Oh, that's nice."

"Why don't you join us tonight, Mr. Black?"

The lovers turn to find Christian DiMera walking toward them with a smile on his face. 

158 Kaplan Street

Mac didn't know why she felt the need to walk down the street, but she felt drawn there, and for some reason she felt at home standing on front of the Dojo that was simply called Mac's. Stepping through the door, she feels a shock of familiarity go through her, but place the reason, after all this is her first trip to Salem, so she couldn't have been here before. Uncomfortable with the feelings that a bunch of brick and mortar evoke she begins walking out when a voice stops her.

"No, please stay, we feel honored that Machiavelli DiMera has graces us with her presence." 

Turning Mac finds herself in the company of the red haired man again, and for some strange reason she sees him in the same room, but at another time. In her head they are their alone at night, but he's wearing a dress pants and a rolled up dress shirt. Suddenly they were sparring, and then they were kissing, and then they were whoa… Mac snaps herself out of the daydream and focuses on the man that was now in form of her. " So, Red we meet again."

"Actually it's Patrick O'Neil." He puts out his hand, pretending to be nonchalant as he soaks up the presence of Mac.

Mac looks down at the hand with disdain, before giving the same look to the man. "That's cute, you telling me your name like I give a damn." Mac walks toward the door.

"My, my aren't we being a bitch today?" O'Neil had to laugh; even brainwashed by DiMera she was still Mac, sarcastic, cynical, and suspicious.

Mac turns and comes close enough to O'Neil that she can clearly smell his cologne." I can't remember that last person stupid enough to call me that." 

O'Neil scratches his chin. "Really, maybe what actually happens is that people know you're a bitch but try to avoid you to keep from saying it."   

Mac is about to reply when her cell phone rings, she glares at the man called O'Neil as she step out of the building and answers her phone. " Mac DiMera."

"Machiavelli, I'd like you to pick me up form the airport in one hour, when have mush to discuss."

"Yes, Grandfather." 


	35. Party Time

If you never heard of them, then I own them.

Tuscany

Christian saw his sister across the room, talking to their grandfather; he had arrived earlier today unexpectedly and hadn't left Mac's side. He began to cross the room to break up the private conversation when he was blocked by one of Sims' goons. "Yes?"

The bodyguard know as Paul, glared at the youngest DiMera, he didn't have a good feeling about what they were going to do," Vince, wants you to know that they ready, and all he needs is your signal." Paul nods his head and moves away before the man can reply.

Glad that they problems are almost over, he once again makes his way toward his sister and grandfather." Hello Grandfather, Mac, enjoying yourselves?" He smiles as they nod, and looks at Mac. "Can I borrow you, Mac?" 

"Sure" Mac follows her brother as he leads her to the balcony, and leans against the door when he stops. "What's up?"

"I want you to watch Brady Black." Mac turns her head and starts looking around the area, causing Christian to frown his brow in confusion. "What?"

"I was just looking for you slave, obviously that's who you need to get to do this." Mac glares at her brother, with annoyance and dislike.

"I'm concerned that Brady Black is forming an unhealthy connection to my fiancée, and I want you to watch him." 

Mac begins walking toward the door, and turns before opening it." Brother inability to maintain your relationship is your own problem, I will not play spy to appease your fears." "Be a man, Christian, you want to know, ask." 

Christian bangs his hand against the balconies landing. "That sister dear, was you last chance." 

Walking away Mac remembered what her grandfather told her when she picked him up. Tony and Christian were planning a hostile takeover, and they had mafia muscle to ensure their power play. She instinctively feels for her guns and feels them by her side, she then searches the room for Chloe and find her talking to her parents, and knowing what she had to do she walks toward them. "Good evening Dr. and Mrs. Wesley, it's pleasure to see you." Mac putts on her most charming smile and offers her hand to Chloe's father, when he accepts she restrains form using her usual "crushing hand" technique. "Glad to see you could make it on such short notice."

Nancy fights to keep the hatred of her face at the sight of a DiMera, and the only ways she succeeds is when she remembers that Mac is just as innocent as Chloe. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Machiavelli." 

"Oh, please call me Mac, Machiavelli is so formal, and we're almost family." 

" Mac it is." Craig tries to place the face he saw on the surveillance tape all those years ago with the face that stands before, and can't believe the change. 

"If you'll excuse." Nodding to the Wesley's she catches Chloe's eye and taps the spot over her heart twice, and then walks toward the entrance. 

Brady had been watching Chloe since he entered the room, and although he was curious about the gesture Mac had made he also could no longer resist the need to be touch her. Telling the voice in his head to keep his distance to shut up Brady moves behind the Wesley family. "Hey, Craig, Nancy." He turns to his soul mate." Hi, Diva."    

"Brady, didn't know you were coming?" Nancy didn't even hide the delight that Brady was present. Working together she is sue they can stop this wedding.

Brady sees the twinkle in Nancy's eyes and gives her a conspiring wink. "Well I couldn't stay away I was personally invited by the husband to be." 

"Craig, I want to dance." Not waiting for the answer Nancy drags her husband onto the dance floor.

Watching her parents Chloe begins to shake her head. "I always pray that this will be the one time they don't act up on the dance floor." 

Seeing Craig double dip Nancy she puts her head in her hands. "Another pray unanswered." She turns back to Brady and finds him staring at her. "What?" 

"Let's get out of here." Brady moves closer and takes her hand, and grins that wicked grin that only Brady can pull off.

"What!?" Chloe looks around the room, searching for Christian and doesn't see him. "Are you insane, this is my engagement party." 

"I not asking you stand him up at the altar." He lowers his voce. "Yet" Looking into her eyes he can see that she is wavering, he makes a counteroffer." How bout just the balcony."

"You have two minutes." Chloe walks and away and takes a complicated and winding path toward the balcony.

Brady waited several seconds before following, he saying hello to several Salemites along the way, reaching the balcony he finds Chloe leaning against the wall hidden from the light. Moving to stand next to her, his surprised when she pulls him into a kiss. 

So caught up in their passion for each other, neither one saw Christian looking on from the parking lot, or the look of utter fury in his eyes.

Christian couldn't believe his eyes there on the balcony was his loving loyal fiancée locked in a passionate embrace. Turning toward his newest business associates his point toward the two. "Handle it." Christian straightens his clothes and heads back into the party. As he passes Chloe's brothers he nods and smiles, ad he heads toward the back where Maggie has her office.

"I don't like that guy." Mike stares at the spot he future brother-in-law, and frowns, Mike trusted his first instincts, and his instincts about Christian DiMera said take your sister and run. " He too charming."

Lucas moves closer to his brother and nods his head. "Yeah, and If see him kiss Chloe's hand one more time, I'm going to be sick."

He looks back at the group. "That is a man with an agenda, trust me I know." 

Jennifer moves in between the two, and smiles at them. "Guys, we just need to have faith that Chloe will remember who she really loves, and ends it." 

"Jennifer's right its not like they're getting married tomorrow, there's plenty of time for Chloe to come to her senses." Carrie pats her husband's hand and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Hello all, enjoying yourselves?" Maggie Horton entered the group and smiles at everyone. "Has anyone seen Chloe, she suppose to be on hand for the toast from Tony DiMera, but I can't any of them?" 

Lucas searches the room for his sister and remembers seeing her with Brady last, but now he can't find him either.


	36. Party On Dimera

Guess what! 

I still have nothing but my imagination.

Undisclosed Location

Brady had no clue what happened one minute he was in heaven with Chloe, the next he was locked in some room. That was bad enough, but what was worst was that he was no longer with Chloe, and he was more worried about his diva then anything else.

Tuscany

"Hey, John have you seen Brady?" Lucas walked up to his future father in law, and tapped him on the shoulder. "We're looking for Chloe and e was the last one she was with, but I can't seem to find either of them."

John scanned the room, and a bad felling began to form in his stomach, not only didn't he see Brady or Chloe, but he didn't see any of the DiMera's. This was very strange because Stefano and Tony had been playing gracious host all evening, and now they were gone, as were Christian and Mac. "Lucas, go find get Bo, something going down?" He looks back at Marlena and kisses her cheek. "I want you and the girls to go to the pent house, and don't let anyone in." He turns to Shawn. "Tell Maggie to get all the gust out of here."

Lucas finds Bo on the dance floor with Hope. "Bo, sorry to interrupt, but John says something going down, Brady and Chloe are missing."   

"Isn't just possible that they ran off together." Hope could only imagine what would happen when Brady and Chloe had seen each other again, after their last visit with each other, but seeing the look of confusion on Bo and Lucas' face and realizes that she is one of a small group that probably knows what really happened at Brady's loft, and that it's best to keep her cousins confidence for awhile longer.

Bo sees the look on her face and knows she has some information that she shares, he turns back to Lucas. "Is it?"

Lucas shakes his head, he wishes that Brady took Chloe and ran off, but he doesn't like the vibe he's getting, and remembering Christians look before he went back to the office, and fear enters his eyes. "No, something going on, we can't Christian either."

John walks toward the group when a strange and unreadable look in his eyes, and O'Neil following him. " None of the DiMera's are around, and that's a bad sign."

Something catches Bo's eye and look and when he realizes what he saw, he confirms John's fears. " Well there goes another bad omen." He nods his head in the direction of Paul, one of Vicente's bodyguards. "Why is Paul Serrano, a known gangster at a DiMera Party?"

John follows his gaze and narrows his eyes. "Because someone wants muscle." He turns back to the group. "Someone is trying to move up in the world."

DiMera Mansion

Walking into the mansion Mac could already feel the difference. Tony and Christian has taken control, they guards all around, and Elena wasn't answering the door. Mac saw her old friends Paul and Frank and winked at them, because no matter what her father and brother thought she wasn't afraid, if today was her day to die, then someone should tell the devil to watch his back. As soon as she entered the she saw the two traitors standing behind her grandfather's desk in the library, Alexandra was sitting by the fire place her allegiance not yet named, her grandfather sat in front of his deck his face a mask of anger, but the sight that froze Mac's blood was Chloe sitting by the bookcase, her face pale and tears evident. It was that moment when Mac made her decision.

She would have to protect Chloe, and that meant that her brother and father would have to die. Mac felt no remorse at the prospect of killing Tony or even Alexandra, but the thought of having to kill Christian made her sick. Had she been a better sister he wouldn't have been susceptible to the maniacal plans of her psychotic father. 

Mac walks into the room smiling and heads over to the bar where she fixes her a drink, she turns and smiles at the group assembled. " Drinks anyone?" 

He had seen her check out the room, put her mask in place, and begin to play a game of chess that he was sure she was going to lose. Tony DiMera refused to be denied what was his, and not even his bastard daughter was going to interfere. "No, thank you Machiavelli, why don't you take a seat by your friend Chloe." 

Mac takes the seta by Chloe and smiles at her; once again she taps the spot over her heart twice. "So, what's with the new security?"

Christian took the large chair behind the desk, and looked at his sister as if she were a servant being called into the office to be fired. Everything about Mac was making him angry, the way she walked into a room full of enemies as if they were friends, the way she continued to support his unfaithful fiancée, and especially the way she looked at him as if she was still going to win. "There is new security, because there is a new family patriarch, Father and I are now controlling the DiMera Empire."

Mac laughs and looks at her grandfather. "So, the boys want to play monopoly with real money now." She looks back at her brother and narrows her eyes." That's okay, we can rebuild the empire once you done playing." 

Christian jumps to his feet and snaps his fingers, the doors open and Vicente Sims and some more of his associates enter the room. " Dispose of them, and make sure you get my ring back form the girl." 

O'Neil's SUV

"Wolf pack, come in this is Wolf One, any sign of the Boss?" Patrick glances sideways at John Black, and sees the man has slipped into mercenary mode, checking the rearview mirror he sees that Mike and Lucas looked tense and ready to fight.

"Wolf One, this Wolf seven, we have confirmed Mac presence at the DiMera Mansion in the library, but the place is crawling with armed thugs. " There is a pause. "Just received confirmation on Chloe Lane, Brady Black is assumed to be present also, but we have no visual on him, orders?" 

"Surround and secure the area, wait for assistance by Salem PD, make no moves that may endanger the hostages, Wolf One out." O'Neil puts down his phone and turns down the road to the DiMera Mansion. "Lucas, Mike you are only here to make sure your sister is okay, you are not interfere or try to do anything heroic."

" I just want my sister, you want kill everyone else, that's your business." Lucas turned and looked back out the window, praying once again that Chloe makes it out of this. 

DiMera Mansion

Mac looks at her grandfather and catches his eye. "Can you believe that after all we've done for this two spoiled brats that they going to have us killed." She looks back at her father with contempt. "Well it's like you always say Grandfather, sometimes even good breeding fails."     

Tony moves to stand in front of her and pulls her up by her shoulders. "Funny, that's what I was thinking." 

It happened so quickly that no one was prepared for it. Mac pulled her father in front of her by holding his neck, and pulled her guns taking out Sims and his associates, they fired back but Tony DiMera took the bullets as Mac had predicted he would. Holding her dead father in her arms Mac drops him, and turns toward her brother guns raised, as Christina pulls his gun and aims it toward Chloe. 

Christian laughs. "Mexican Standoff didn't see that coming." 

Mac pulls back the hammer. "Soon, you won't see anything coming."


	37. The Aftermath

Guess what! 

I still have nothing but my imagination.

~~~

Sorry it took so long, but I have no experience writing about weddings or vows. I am more of an action adventure kind of girl. So, please forgive me if this chapter sucks.

~~

Salem Park

 1 year Later

Looking at her surroundings, Mac once again felt out of place. Here she was an invited guest to what people called the wedding of the year, and she would rather fight off a group-armed gunman with a toothpick. She glances at her "date" and finds that O'Neil seems to be enjoying himself, and looks quite at home at this little town gathering.

"Smile, Mac or people will think you don't want to be here." Patrick had seen the look of distress that came over his friends face, and he could understand it completely, after all Mackenzie and Machiavelli had been invited to a lot of social events during their time, but Mac had always found a way to make it part of a mission. She was always working, and for once she had to attend a function without the benefit of her disguises, or covert operations. 

"Why, I am even here?" Looking around she saw many of Salem's finest citizens, and tries to find a reason for an ex-DiMera mercenary, but can't find one. "Shouldn't this day be reserved for family and friends."

"You saved my daughters life, several times, you count as both in my books." At the sound of Craig Wesley, Mac turns and is greeted by the sight of not just the chief of staff but also his bubbly wife. 

Mac stands and shakes the man hands and turns to take Nancy's when she taken in the woman arms in what could only be called a bear hug.

"Thank… you… Dr. and Mrs. Wesley, I'm honored." 

"Think nothing of it Mac, after all we've done how could we think of you as anything else." Nancy pats the mercenary's' cheek, and smiles at her. "Now, you'll have to excuse us we have a daughter to marry off." 

Mac watches as the couple walks off, and remembers the moment that Craig Wesley is talking about. 

FLASHBACK 

_"What happened to my protective big sister?" Christian raised a questioning eyebrow as he moved the gun to point it at Chloe. "Are you honestly going to defend her against me, your own flesh and blood." _

_"Don't remind me that I'm related to you, I have enough shame just being in the same room with you." Mac raises the gun and fires three shoots before Christian can get off one, her brother gets pushed back by the fore of the bullets but raises his gun again and fires toward Chloe. Mac pushes Chloe to the floor taking the bullet in her arm. _

_Mac struggles to get up and is just in time to see her grandfather standing over Christian firing several shots into her brother. He looks over at her and smiles. "I knew that as usual Machiavelli, you would rise to the occasion and serve your family well." _

_Mac looks, but can only hear the words he saying, but suddenly she not seeing Stefano, but a young Hank Red Wolf, as he teaches a much smaller Mac how ride a horse. "One day Mackenzie all this will be yours, and I know you will serve your family well." Mac eyes tear as she remembers her real father and coming back to reality sees the man responsible for his death._

_"Thank you, I do my best." Stefano smiles, but the grin is short lived when he sees Mac aim her gun again, but this time with him as the target. "Stefano DiMera, today is the day you lose, permanently." _

_Mac pulls back the hammer, and is about to fire when the door bust opens and reveals Patrick O'Neil and John Black and what had to be most of Salem PD. _

_"NO, MAC." O'Neil rushes farther into the room and raises a hand to stop his boss. " DiMera can do his time, like any other criminal."_

_Stefano gives a maniacal laugh as he puts his gun down, following the polices' orders but sends Mac a wink as his snaps his fingers, leaving the room in complete darkness, except for the light that emits form Mac guns as she fires several shots in her grandfathers direction. _

_The lights come back on, and stunned is the only word that can describe the reactions from the audience in the room as several officers move to stand where Stefano was last see, and where he body now lies stationary and unmoving._

_John goes to the body and checks his pulse." He's dead." _

_Flashback Over_

Those two words were the sweetest Mac has ever heard. Looking back it was probably the best day of her life. The though brings a grimace to her face. It's a sad thought that the happiness moment in her twenty-seven years is when she realized that she had killed her three members of her dysfunctional family. 

Mac turns and catches O'Neil, staring at Lucas Roberts and his wife Greta, with a look of envy and longing. She takes the time to look at Patrick O'Neil without his approval. Thinking of him without any of her usual criticisms and mercenary outlook, she notices that Patrick is not like her other agent. Her agents are usually like her, anti social, military minded people, with no family or friends to speak of. O'Neil however seems to get along with people, and didn't seem to enjoy being in the Red Wolf Society. 

Patrick felt her looking at him, but decided to just let her; Mac did just what she wanted to anyway. He had been happy that they had been invited to the wedding, and the when Mac suggested they go together he had to hide his excitement, he knew that she was just trying to deal with everything that had happened and he was content just to wait until Mac decided she wanted him. 

"I was thinking." Mac sees O'Neil turn to her and continues. "Maybe it was time to step back and reevaluate the Society, after all there's no need to keep this secret low profile vigil, with DiMera gone." O'Neil just nods his head. "I was thinking maybe a vacation is called for and of course as my second in command you are more then welcome to come along."

"Are you asking me to come away with you?" Patrick tried to hide a smile, but it was just too funny to her his confident friend, hem and haw over something.

"Mac narrows her eyes at the smile. " Yes, but I am only asking once, so you in or you out?" 

"Sure, why not." 

"Good decision O'Neil."

"You know, after what's happen you think you can start calling me Patrick."  

Mac tilts her head, and closes her eyes as if she's in deep thought, and when she opens her eyes he sees a twinkle that he never thought existed in her eyes. "I like O'Neil better, but whatever."

Patrick opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by the start of music. 

It was strange music for a wedding march, it sounded like a song from Sound of Music, but Mac couldn't be sure, since she never really watched much of the movie, once she realized there was any fighting in it she had gotten bored with the plot, but it did seem familiar.

She stands with rest of the guest as Chloe comes down the aisle on Craig's arm, and tears up when she notices the raven-haired girl sends her a smile. Shaking the tears away hopefully before anyone can see them she watches as Chloe joins Brady at the specially decorated gazebo. She takes her seat when the reverend begins the ceremony. 

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." 

"Marriage is a sacred state, and should only entered into when both parties are unsatisfied with the thought of spending their life without their partner." "Brady and Chloe have reached that point, and I'm honored that I could be here for their joining."

The gray haired reverend looks toward Craig. "Who gives this woman to be married here today?" 

"Her mother and I do." Craig takes Chloe hand and kisses it before joining it with Brady's. He smile at the couples and steps back to take his seat, and comfort a distraught but happy Nancy. 

" If there's anyone here that knows of any reason, why this two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your piece." The park got deadly quiet, until it seemed as if Philip Kiriakis was about to speak, but several glares from various guest in attendance kept him quiet.

 "Good, it is at this point that the vows are recited, but with Brady and Chloe not being average people." The reverend stops as the guest laugh at his assessment of the strange but happy couple, and continues when they stop. " This is the part where they recite they're written vows." 

Chloe turns and hands her bridal bouquet to Belle, as she turns back to the love of her life. "Brady Victor Black, my best friend, soul mate, and black knight in shining armor."  Chloe stops to catches her breath as the emotion of the moment catches up with her as Brady takes his hand caresses her cheek. " I once believed that my life would be complete when I was attended Julliard, but you made me see thing s differently." "Then I met you and you began questioning everything I had ever put stock in, and I want to thank you for that." " You helped open my eyes and gave me my family and friends, and you gave me love." "Unconditional, unstoppable, and unwavering love, and I the only way I can properly say thank you, is by spending the rest of my life making you as happy as you made me. " 

Brady tries to blink away the tears that Chloe words had caused, but finally gives up, as he moves closer to take both her hands. "Chloe Michele Lane, My best friend, love of my life, and my Diva." "Amazingly enough I am for once speechless." The guest begins to laugh at the thought of Brady Black being without words, but quieted down when Brady began speaking again. " Your beauty, intelligence, talent, heart, and soul, leaving me searching for the right words to correctly describe the feeling that you evoke in me, and I am finding that ignorance is indeed blissful." "I love you, and I don't need thank yous or anything other, then you to make me happy for the rest of my life. "

The reverend looks toward John and Belle, and nods. "The rings?"

The best men and maid of honor hand the couple the rings, and step back into their place, at the bottom of the gazebo steps.

"These rings are merely symbols of the love and commitment you share, they are only shaped metal, the love you feel for each other will bond you for until death takes you."  

"By the power vested in me by god, and the sate of Illinois, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

The kiss is supposed to be chaste and brief, but as usual whenever Brady and Chloe get together things quickly get out of hand. After the   reverend spent a good three minutes coughing and trying to get their attention, Lucas had to intervene.

"Come you two, don't make us bring out the hose." Lucas leaves his place by John and walks up the step to drag his brother-in-law away form his sister. "I think the Reverend Peters had more to say."

"Thank you Lucas." Reverend Peters waits until Lucas resumes his place by John, and continues. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor and pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Brady Victor Black."

As Mac watched the woman she thought was her sister run down the aisle with her new husband, she was overcome with the feeling of wholeness, a feeling she hadn't felt since her parents died. O'Neil catches the look of contentment on her face and raises an eyebrow.

"This Patrick is what they call a happy ending." 

                                                                                    The End 

                                                                                       Or

                                                                                       Is It?


End file.
